La debilidad de un Skywalker
by Jack Volcano
Summary: El emperador sabe que debe acabar con Luke Skywalker tras la destrucción de su estrella de la muerte y envía a su mejor agente para lograrlo... Ajeno a ese complot en su contra, Luke se cruza con una joven pelirroja que le cautiva durante una misión con su escuadrón Pícaro. Toques del universo expandido. Ciertas licencias.
1. La Mano del Emperador

**¡Feliz día de la fuerza! (May the Force (Fourth) be with you) Jejeje, no he podido resistirme, llevaba tiempo pensando en un fic como este y me he dicho a mí mismo… ¿Qué mejor día que hoy para empezarlo? Debo decir que espero que este fic lleve buen ritmo ya que me he quedado sin mucha inspiración para mis fics anime… Espero que los siguientes capítulos del manga de Fairy Tail me ayuden con eso. Pero de momento… ¡Disfrutad de este fanfic de Star Wars!**

 **Tengo que decir que Star Wars es sin duda alguna mi tema favorito, y que el ship principal de esta historia va a ser Luke Skywalker y Mara Jade. La línea temporal está situada sólo unos días después de la batalla de Yavin y la destrucción de la estrella de la muerte. Veréís varios cambios en cuanto a la trilogía original, aunque en los momentos que lo permitan intentaré ser lo más fiel posible a los diálogos.**

 **Bueno, no tengo mucho más que decir al respecto de momento de modo que allá vamos con el primer capítulo.**

La mano del emperador

 _Palacio imperial (Coruscant) – Año 0_

Una figura encapuchada, completamente vestida con una túnica negra, miraba por la ventana sentada en su trono. Dos manos huesudas, demacradas y blanquecinas asomaban por las anchas mangas y reposaban en su regazo, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, estaba claro que aquel hombre estaba sumido en una profunda reflexión.

El emperador Palpatine no estaba acostumbrado a perder, y menos a perder de forma tan rotunda, hasta la fecha todos sus planes habían salido como él los había dibujado en su cabeza, sin embargo no había contado con la incompetencia del director Krennic y su desmesurada confianza, permitiendo que un declarado desertor como Galen Erso trabajase en su proyecto… El maestro de los Sith estaba bastante seguro de que la estrella de la muerte habría podido seguir adelante sin el arquitecto que había supuesto la caída del orgullo del imperio el proyecto en el que había estado trabajando desde antes incluso del comienzo de las guerras clon.

Y luego estaba Tarkin… Sinceramente el emperador no había esperado aquel despliegue de malas decisiones todas al mismo tiempo por arte de uno de sus más condecorados Grandes moffs de la armada... Destruyendo Alderaan como demostración Tarkin sólo había conseguido poner a la galaxia en alerta, los rebeldes habían salido a pelear desesperados y sedientos de venganza, y Palpatine sabía cuan poderosa podía ser el ansia de venganza.

Sin embargo el mayor imprevisto, algo con lo que jamás había podido contar, era el muchacho. Luke Skywalker… El hijo del caído Anakin Skywalker, y al parecer Obi-Wan Kenobi había sido su maestro. En el momento de la explosión de la estrella de la muerte Sidius había podido sentir su poder fluir… El muchacho era poderoso en la fuerza, a pesar de no haber recibido apenas entrenamiento. No es que le asustase la posibilidad de tener que lidiar con un nuevo Jedi principiante, estaba claro que por muy poderoso que fuese el joven Skywalker jamás sería capaz de desafiarle, sin embargo la perspectiva le incomodaba, tendría que lidiar con el problema y acabar con ello antes de que la alianza rebelde pudiera reunir muchas esperanzas alrededor de su nuevo héroe. Vader parecía tener la impresión de que sería fácilmente atraíble al lado oscuro… Y puede que tuviese razón, el Lord Sith le había dado permiso a su aprendiz para hacer lo necesario, aunque no estaba seguro de los métodos de Vader, así que había decidido tomar cartas en el asunto por su cuenta.

Por suerte, el emperador creía conocer bastante bien a la casta de los Skywalker, no en vano había observado a Anakin crecer y evolucionar, estaba bastante claro en su mente que su hijo cometería los mismos errores, sólo tenía que forzar un poco la situación, por lo que tenía entendido Skywalker no era más que un muchacho, poderoso, sí, pero totalmente ingenuo, no sería difícil jugar con sus sentimientos para terminar por destruirle.

Palpatine abrió los ojos al sentir una presencia detrás de la puerta, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro desfigurado del emperador, era hora de poner el plan en marcha _"Pasa, hija mía"_ no necesito usar palabras, su mente conectó con la persona que esperaba sin problema alguno. La puerta de la sala del trono se abrió y el trono de Palpatine giró para quedar frente a frente con la persona que entraba, el ventanal quedando a su espalda.

Una joven, no mayor de 20 años, entró en la sala, inmediatamente avanzando hasta quedar frente al trono y clavando una rodilla en el suelo, bajando la cabeza "Maestro ¿Cómo puedo serviros?"

Mara Jade había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había repetido esas palabras, pero jamás había imaginado dejar de hacerlo, ni tampoco quería.

¿Cómo hacerlo? Ella era la Mano del Emperador, su asesina personal, criada desde los 3 años y entrenada con el único propósito de servirle en las sombras, así como Darth Vader lo hacía en público. Ella era la otra cara de la moneda, la que erradicaba los problemas antes de que surgiesen, mientras que Vader los aplastaba en el momento de revelarse. Mientras estaba arrodillada Mara se reprendió por no haberse recogido el pelo, la cascada de cabello escarlata ahora le ocultaba el rostro y era molesto, el emperador podía considerar una falta de respeto la falta de contacto visual cuando habló.

"Mara… Me alegro de verte ¿Has tenido un viaje productivo?" preguntó, pero sin permitir que la muchacha se levantase, ella asintió levemente "Así es… Las revueltas en Naboo han sido reducidas, no habrá mas insubordinación."

Palpatine asintió, complacido "Bien, bien… Has hecho un buen trabajo… Tarkin debió haber supuesto que destruir Alderaan provocaría disturbios en los sistemas que mantenían buena relación con él…" el emperador suspiró un poco, no le gustaba tener que enviar a su asesina a limpiar los desastres de otros, lástima que Tarkin estuviese muerto, si no habría recibido un severo castigo. Ante esas palabras Mara Jade se mordió ligeramente el labio "Maestro… Con vuestro permiso… ¿Vos… Aprobáis las acciones del Gran Moff Tarkin?" preguntó, su voz ligeramente acongojada. Sabía perfectamente que el emperador no podía controlar todo desde Coruscant, muchos de los generales y líderes imperiales con los que se había cruzado profesaban abusos contra la población… Era algo natural, pues el poder corrompía, Mara no quería ni imaginar cómo sería el imperio si cualquiera de ellos estuviese a cargo en lugar de Palpatine. De hecho, estaba casi segura de que fue Vader el que había aprobado aquel genocidio sin siquiera consultarlo con su maestro.

El emperador tardó unos segundos en contestar, midiendo bien sus palabras y tratando de que su voz sonase lo más sincera y afectada posible "Por supuesto que no… Moff Tarkin actuó de forma imprudente y arrogante, dejándose llevar por el poder de la estación de combate que tenía a su disposición para tratar de cumplir sus objetivos… Te aseguro que, de haber seguido vivo, hubiese sido castigado severamente." La pelirroja asintió, era lo que esperaba, desde luego, ella vivía para ayudar a los ciudadanos del imperio, y el emperador la enviaba allí donde era necesario, sin embargo tanto los rebeldes como algunos operarios corruptos del imperio parecían empeñados en alterar el orden y poner en peligro las vidas de las personas inocentes en los sistemas del imperio. Le asqueaba que lo que el emperador estaba tratando de construir se tambalease constantemente por terroristas o incompetentes como aquellos. Palpatine entornó entonces los ojos, dando por finalizado el tema y haciendo un gesto para que Mara se pusiese en pie "Ahora levanta, mi Mano… Tengo una nueva misión para ti, algo diferente a lo que te has enfrentado hasta ahora."

Mara se alzó y lo agradeció, clavando sus ojos esmeralda en el rostro de su maestro "¿Diferente?" preguntó, algo curiosa.

El emperador pudo sentir esa duda en su voz, pero simplemente sonrió "Así es… Jamás le encomendaría esta misión a nadie más que tú, hija mía, eres la más cualificada en todo el imperio… Además, has sido agraciada con la suerte de haberte convertido en una hermosa mujer." Mara parpadeó un par de veces, algo confundida… Agradecía los elogios de su maestro, al fin y al cabo probablemente tenía razón, pocas personas había en el imperio más cualificadas que ella para cualquier cometido, excepto Vader, al fin y al cabo ella jamás sería tan poderosa como un Jedi o un Sith, el emperador se había asegurado de no entrenarla de esa forma… Podría compararse a uno de sus inquisidores, a pesar de que no había sido obsequiada con un Sable láser "¿Maestro?" el tono confuso era palpable en la pregunta de la joven… ¿Qué tendría que ver que fuese hermosa para esta misión? Palpatine debió de adivinar lo que estaba pensando ya que soltó una siniestra y escalofriante carcajada que hizo eco en toda la sala "Mi querida niña… Lo que voy a pedirte no debería ser un desafío para ti, a pesar de que no sea algo en lo que seas ducha…" Mara guardó impaciente a que la naturaleza de su misión fuese revelada, empezaba a tener ciertas dudas, entonces el emperador habló de nuevo "cómo bien sabrás, la estrella de la muerte ha sido destruida, y el único responsable de eso, en más de un sentido, es un nuevo enemigo que se ha alzado ante nosotros, Luke Skywalker."

Mara Jade entornó los ojos, el apellido era conocido, Anakin Skywalker había sido un condecorado general Jedi durante las guerras Clon, sin duda alguna exterminado también durante la purga "¿Queréis que lo mate, maestro?" preguntó Jade, decidida, estaba segura de poder hacerlo. Pero para su sorpresa, el emperador negó con la cabeza "oh, pequeña… A pesar de apreciar tu entusiasmo jamás te enviaría a una misión como esa… Tú no eres rival para el joven Skywalker, puede que sus poderes aún sean precarios, pero sin duda alguna ha heredado la fuerza de su padre, nunca me lo perdonaría si te perdiese, hija mía…"

Palpatine añadió a esas últimas palabras el toque justo de preocupación suficiente para hacer que Mara tuviese que contener una sonrisa complacida. Su maestro era cómo su padre, y escuchar eso de sus labios era reconfortante, sin embargo no entendía por qué dudaba de su capacidad para ese encargo "Maestro… Le aseguro que mis habilidades son suficientes, no se arrepentirá… Envíeme a matar a Skywalker, le aseguro que no le f…"

"¡Ya he dicho que no!" el tono cortante y ligeramente elevado del Lord Sith provocaron un escalofrío a lo largo de la espalda de Mara, que se quedó petrificada de miedo en el sitio… La ira de Palpatine era aterradora… Tenía cicatrices y quemaduras por todo el cuerpo que lo demostraba, sin embargo, la expresión del emperador se relajó en cuanto Mara se hubo callado "Hija mía… Mi plan tiene muchas más implicaciones que simplemente la muerte... Al fin y al cabo, los Skywalker siempre han tenido una debilidad que comparten… Y tú y yo, especialmente tú, vamos a aprovecharla…"

 _Base rebelde móvil "Hogar uno" – seis meses después._

Luke meditaba, no es que pudiese hacer mucho más aparte de practicar poco a poco los poderes de la fuerza que Ben le había enseñado y tratar de mejorar con el sable láser con esa bola de entrenamiento. La meditación era, con diferencia, lo que mejor se le daba, siempre había estado muy atento a su alrededor y ahora era como si sus sentidos hubiesen despertado.

La alianza no estaba pasando por sus mejores momentos… Hacía menos de una semana que Yavin 4 había caído y el general Dodonna había sido hecho preso.

" _Escuadrón pícaro a cubierta"_ recitó entonces la megafonía _"Escuadrón pícaro a cubierta"_.

Luke abrió los ojos inmediatamente y se levantó, dirigiéndose a su armario para cambiarse con el mono de vuelo naranja, por lo general no solían encomendar misiones tan repentinas, algo grave había tenido que pasar… su paso fue rápido hasta llegar al hangar donde la mayoría de sus compañeros de escuadró esperaban… El escuadrón Pícaro había sido fundado por él y Wedge Antilles, los únicos pilotos rebeldes sobrevivientes tras la batalla de Yavin, y actualmente estaba formado por ellos dos, Wes Janson, Derek Klivian, Zev Senesca y Dak Ralter.

"Hey jefe" Wege se acercó a Luke, sólo Wes y Dak faltaban de llegar, lo más probable se habrían entretenido, algo que a Luke no le hacía demasiada gracia teniendo en cuenta que parecía urgente "¿Se sabe algo de esto? Es extraño… no se había informado de ninguna misión para la que hubiese que prepararse aparte de la escolta del convoy de armas que están realizando los renegados."

El aspirante a Jedi negó con la cabeza "No lo sé, Wedge, supongo que en breve nos enteraremos" en cuanto los dos pilotos que faltaban se presentaron en el hangar el general Crix Madine hizo acto de presencia, un oficial desertor del imperio que había resultado llegar a ser una gran baza para la alianza. No se anduvo con rodeos cuando comenzó a hablar "Hemos recibido una señal de socorro por parte del escuadrón renegado… Han sido emboscados, de alguna forma el imperio conocía nuestros planes y ha enviado tropas, el comandante Narran de los renegados informa que no tienen muchas esperanzas de salir con vida… Seréis enviados como refuerzos para tratar de equilibrar la balanza y, si es posible, terminar la misión… Las armas de ese convoy pueden ser esenciales para el futuro de la alianza rebelde."

Luke frunció un poco el ceño pero asintió "Muy bien… ¡A los cazas!" con el anuncio de su comandante los cinco pilotos hicieron los últimos chequeos a sus Ala-X y subieron a bordo, descubrieron que las coordenadas del corredor de Ison, donde al parecer los renegados se habían visto emboscados, ya estaban en sus computadoras de navegación "Que la fuerza nos acompañe" dijo Luke por el intercomunicador, escuchando la aprobación de sus pilotos antes de despegar y saltar a la velocidad de la luz.

Iban a tardar unos veinte minutos en llegar al lugar indicado… Unos veinte minutos que se hicieron eternos para los tensos pilotos del escuadrón de Alas-X.

Por fin, cuando la espiral azul del hiperespacio se tornó negro de nuevo quedó claro que la perspectiva lo era para nada alentadora. No había ni rastro del convoy y solo quedaban dos Alas-X de los renegados batallando contra al menos doce cazas TIE sobre el planeta Chorax… Aunque sorprendentemente había restos de un destructor estelar recientemente destruido.

"¡Aquí escuadrón pícaro! ¡Los refuerzos han llegado!" dijo Luke en una frecuencia a todos los canales rebeldes "¡Formad grupos de dos! ¡Dak, tú conmigo, Wedge y Wes por otro lado, nosotros trataremos de dividir a los TIE; Zev, Derek, vosotros quitadles de encima los que podáis a los renegados!"

"¡Sí, líder pícaro!" se escuchó decir a seis voces al unísono por el intercomunicador. Con Dak a su cola, Luke aceleró y colocó las alas en posición de ataque, lanzando una hondonada de blásters contra los TIE, obligándoles a abrir la formación, permitiendo que Zev y Derek entraran para apoyar a los renegados.

Dak y Luke habáin conseguido que cuatro TIEs les siguiesen y ya habían destruido dos mientras que Wedge y Wes lidiaban con otros dos, los renegados junto a Zev y Derek parecían no tener ya problemas, sin embargo, mientras Luke ejecutaba maniobras evasivas tratando de no morir desintegrado y tener a tiro algún caza la voz de uno de los renegados le llegó por el intercomunicador "¡Comandante Skywalker, aquí Renegado tres! ¡Apreciamos la ayuda, pero el transporte Nonnah se ha estrellado en el planeta Chorax! ¡Es posible que se pueda salvar la carga y a los tripulantes que hemos recogido!"

Luke tensó los labios por un momento "Recibido, Renegado Tres… Dak, únete a Zev y Derek, voy a bajar al planeta… ¡Pícaros, cubridme!"

"¡Recibido, líder Pícaro!" con eso Luke aceleró mientras una lluvia de disparos de color rojo le cubría de las posibles persecuciones por parte de los TIE. El joven comandante se precipitó en picado hacia la superficie del planeta, escaneando posibles signos del transporte. Por fin los localizó, aunque se dio cuenta de que uno de los TIE le había conseguido seguir cuando casi es alcanzado por una batería de disparos de color verde. Luke apretó os dientes por un segundo, e hizo un quiebro prácticamente imposible hacia la derecha, el TIE, siendo más maniobrable que la nave rebelde, pudo seguirle, pero la destreza del piloto tuvo mucho que ver, por lo que tardó en reaccionar, permitiendo que Luke girase en redondo para tenerle a tiro y destrozar el caza imperial.

Una vez se hubo librado de ese molesto caza Luke se dirigió al lugar que le indicaban sus escáneres, y se encontró algo un poco desalentador. La lanzadera estaba completamente inutilizada y la tripulación había caído casi del todo, de hecho, solo una persona parecía seguir con vida, devolviendo el fuego a las tropas imperiales de tierra y usando la nave como cobertura contra el único AT-ST que continuaba en pie. Estaba claro que la tripulación había presentado batalla, había muchos más cadáveres imperiales que rebeldes y nada menos que dos AT-ST y tres AT-PTs destruidos. Luke no lo dudó y lo primero que hizo fue abrir fuego contra el AT-ST, no tardando demasiado en destruirlo. Las tropas imperiales no tuvieron nada que hacer contra el ataque aéreo y al poco el lugar se había visto libre de combates.

Luke aterrizó su ala X y sin dudarlo salió del caza, acercándose a los restos la lanzadera Nonnah, bláster en mano "¡¿Hola?! ¡Soy el comandante Skywalker! ¡Ya no hay imperiales!" el rostro de una mujer apareció entonces tras unos escombros, su pelo era de color escarlata y parecía más joven que el propio Luke. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas y sucias y tenía una muy fea herida en el hombro derecho "¿S-Se ha acabado?" preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Luke se acercó a ella con cuidado, tratando de colocar una mano reconfortante en su brazo sano "Sí, se ha acabado, misión cumplida… ¿Hay más supervivientes?" ella negó con la cabeza, mientras unas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos esmeralda. Luke cerró los ojos, había sido una pérdida terrible… Casi todo el escuadrón renegado y el convoy… "Está bien… No te preocupes, voy a sacarte de aquí…" sin previo aviso ella se abrazó a él, sollozando ligeramente. Luke lo entendía, acababa de ver a todos sus compañeros asesinados, de modo que le dio unas torpes palmadas en la espalda, tratando de reconfortarla. Al cabo de unos segundos, la muchacha se calmó, Luke sonrió "Me llamo Luke Skywalker ¿Tú?"

"Mara… Mara Jade."

 **Y se acabó el capítulo. Bueno, como ya habréis notado (algunos, otros quizás no) he cambiado los acontecimientos de la batalla en el corredor de Ison para adecuarlos a mi historia, necesitaba algo así para que Luke y Mara se encontrasen y me pareció la mejor opción, además de haber hecho unas ligeras modificaciones en el escuadrón pícaro (Rogue Squadron).**

 **Decidme que os parece la historia, sabéis que los reviews vienen bien… Tengo el arco argumental pensado pero acepto sugerencias de cambios/maneras de incluir a Mara en el transcurso de la trilogía original… ¡Sorprendedme y quizás escriba vuestras ideas en el fic!**

 **Nada más que añadir por mi parte, no olvidéis comentar y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Sed buenos y que la fuerza os acompañe :P**


	2. El Lado Luminoso

**Y aquí estoy de nuevo con el segundo capítulo. Aviso a navegantes, no creo que sea capaz de mantener este ritmo de escritura, aunque intentaré actualizar lo más rápido que pueda xD**

 **En este capítulo me voy a centrar más en algo de explicación y desarrollo de la situación, así como la primera toma de contacto entre Luke y Mara, no habrá mucha acción en este ni en los siguientes capítulos, llegará eventualmente.**

 **Quiero dar las gracias a los que habéis seguido y marcado esta historia como favorita, significa mucho para mí y, sobre todo, a los que os habéis tomado la molestia de comentar.**

 **Megaterio: Muchas gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado, la verdad. Lo malo de este tipo de fics, y más en castellano, es que tienen poco público y por eso me imagino que la gente no se anima a escribirlos por miedo a no recibir feedback. Y bueno, siempre me pareció interesante, al fin y al cabo la posición que ocupaba Mara en el imperio era ideal para que apareciese en la trilogía original xD Saludos y gracias de nuevo!**

 **Bueno, nada más que añadir por mi parte de modo que… ¡Vamos con el capítulo dos!**

El lado luminoso

 _Base rebelde móvil "Hogar Uno"_

Siete cazas siete cazas rebeldes Ala-X aterrizaron en el hangar del crucero estelar Mon Calamari clase MC80, seguidos por dos lanzaderas de carga. La batalla del laberinto de Ison había sido un éxito, si se miraba desde una perspectiva militar, al fin y al cabo habían caído casi todos los pilotos del escuadrón renegado, sólo quedaba uno con vida, y lo más probable es que se mantuviese fuera del servicio durante un tiempo.

Luke apagó los motores de su Ala-X y suspiró, quitándose el casco y suspirando, apoyó la cabeza por un momento en el respaldo y cerró los ojos con gesto derrotado, puede que hubiesen cumplido la misión de alguna forma, pero eso no sabía a victoria, demasiadas bajas y compañeros perdidos como para celebraciones, sólo habían conseguido salvar a uno de los renegados, puesto que el otro había sido destruido durante la huida. Una vez pasaron unos segundos Luke vio que los demás pícaros ya estaban en tierra, de modo que abrió la cabina y descendió por la escalerilla mientras los operarios se encargaban de sacar a R2 del hueco para el droide astromecánico.

"¡Luke!" el joven Skywalker se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó una voz femenina llamándole, y sonrió ligeramente al ver a la princesa Leia Organa avanzar hacia él y recibirle con un abrazo, que él inmediatamente correspondió "Hey Leia… ¿Cómo va?"

"¡¿Cómo va?!" cuando la joven se separó de él Luke tragó saliva ligeramente al escuchar su tono algo irritado "¡Me he enterado de que os habían mandado a una misión diez minutos después de que os hubieseis ido! ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba?" le reprendió "¡Y nada menos que a una zona de batalla abierta en desventaja! ¡Suerte habéis tenido de salir todos los pícaros de allí!"

Luke sonrió un poco más y negó con la cabeza "estoy bien Leia… Nosotros estamos bien, pero el escuadrón renegado no volverá a volar en mucho tiempo…" añadió con derrota en su voz. La expresión de Leia cambió radicalmente a una de simpatía, colocando la mano en el brazo del joven ex granjero a modo reconfortante "Has hecho todo lo que has podido, Luke… No es culpa tuya."

Luke levantó la cabeza para clavar sus ojos azules en los de Leia… No sabía qué era lo que tenía pero su simple presencia le hacía sentirse tranquilo, era como si ambos mantuviesen una extraña conexión desde el principio "Lo sé, es sólo que…"

"Eran tus amigos… Siempre es duro perder a gente importante, Luke, pero en la guerra es lo que ocurre, la mejor manera de honrarles es continuar luchando y ganar por ellos."

Él suspiró y volvió a abrazarla "Gracias, Leia" ella simplemente le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras reí aun poco "Buen trabajo, comandante Skywalker, por cierto, el alto mando está reunido y esperando su informe."

Luke se separó de ella y asintió, exagerando un saludo cortés "Por supuesto, alteza, allí estaré."

Leia simplemente le dedicó un giro de ojos y se alejó de allí, Luke desvió entonces la mirada hacia las lanzaderas, que empezaban a descargar las armas y provisiones. Una vez que el lugar se había limpiado de imperiales la alianza había enviado dos lanzaderas rápidas para cargar todo lo que pudiesen de la Nonnah y llevarlo a la base móvil, así como transportar a la superviviente ya que ninguno de los pilotos podía llevarla en su Ala-X por obvias razones de falta de espacio.

Su mirada se clavó entonces en la nombrada pelirroja, Mara descendía de la lanzadera, parecía más sana, le habían curado las heridas y su hombro estaba vendado, cuando los ojos esmeralda de ella le vieron una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y avanzó hacia él "Hola… L-Comandante Skywalker" añadió tímidamente, dando a entender que se le habían olvidado las formalidades referentes a los rangos militares.

Él sonrió de forma amistosa "está bien, llámame Luke, solo me llaman comandante en lugares más oficiales… ¿Cómo estás?"

La joven Jade estaba muy atenta a cualquier movimiento del aprendiz de Jedi, por su rostro estaba claro que confiaba completamente en ella, al fin y al cabo era de esperar, el emperador la había asegurado que ese chico era ingenuo y simplemente con actuar de forma amistosa lo tendría comiendo de su mano "Mejor… bueno… Es bastante duro, era mi primera batalla real y… No me esperaba esto." Añadió, bajando un poco la cabeza de nuevo y cerrando los ojos con gesto afectado.

Luke suspiró, podía entenderlo, la primera batalla en la que él había participado resultó con la muerte de prácticamente todos sus compañeros "Yo también perdí a casi todo mi escuadrón en mi primera batalla…"explicó, Mara levantó la vista para volver a clavar sus ojos verdes en los azules de él "¿La estrella de la muerte?" preguntó con cierta curiosidad, pero también con empatía, al fin y al cabo en los archivos del imperio había quedado registrado que en la batalla sólo habían sobrevivido dos naves rebeldes de las treinta que habían iniciado el ataque… Aunque viéndolo en retrospectiva miles de vidas imperiales se habían perdido cuando al estrella de la muerte explotó, de hecho, el único superviviente había sido Vader, no entendía cómo los rebeldes podían estar tan afectados y lloriquear por sus bajas cuando ellos eran iguales.

"Así es… Fue mi primera batalla y veintiocho compañeros murieron, fue muy duro, sobre todo porque ahora mismo estoy experimentando algo que la mayoría de veteranos de por aquí llaman la culpa del superviviente… No puedo evitarlo." Mara asintió levemente y le dedicó una ligera sonrisa "Eres Luke Skywalker… Está claro que tienes un destino que cumplir, cualquiera de tus amigos se sentiría honrado de dar la vida, además… Eran guerreros, sabían a lo que se atenían, sé que no es de ayuda, pero es lo que yo intento pensar."

Luke asintió, ahora que la veía sonreír de esa forma no podía evitar fijarse en que la chica era muy guapa y atractiva físicamente… Sin embargo cuando se sorprendió a sí mismo mirándola más de la cuenta enseguida volvió a clavar su atención en los ojos de ella. A Mara no le pasó desapercibido ese gesto, no era muy ducha en esto de flirtear, no era una mujer que hubiese utilizado su cuerpo como arma, nunca lo había necesitado los temas de amor, relaciones o incluso relaciones físicas eran un tema totalmente desconocido y nuevo para ella, sin embargo parecía que con un simple roce la mente del muchacho se volvía loca.

Cuando esos pensamientos invadieron su mente, la mano del emperador decidió ir un paso más allá… Luke aún no controlaba la fuerza de modo que no sabría construir escudos mentales, Mara se concentró ligeramente para tocar la mente del joven y saber a lo que se enfrentaba.

En el momento en que la sutil conciencia de Mara Jade tocó la mente de Luke Skywalker un nuevo y embriagador sentimiento envolvió a la muchacha.

¿Qué era aquello? La fuerza… La fuerza en Skywalker… Jamás había sentido algo así… Tan puro, tan lleno de luz… La mente de Mara estaba tan alimentada por el lado oscuro que irradiaba la presencia del emperador o de Darth Vader que recibir un torrente del lado luminoso como aquel fue como encender un faro en medio de la noche, la deslumbró y pro un momento se le cortó la respiración. Sin embargo no era capaz de separarse, aquello era como una droga… La sensación de paz, tranquilidad y nobleza que le transmitía era adictiva, Mara jamás pensó que la fuerza podría ofrecer algo como aquello… ¿Sería eso el lado luminoso de la fuerza?

Sin embargo, antes de permitir que en su mente se formasen más dudas Mara sacudió la cabeza y se separó de Skywalker bruscamente, respirando entrecortadamente mientras le miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos.

Luke, ajeno a todo lo que acababa de pasar, se preocupó "¿Mara?" el ex granjero de humedad avanzó poco a poco hacia ella, con miedo a que fuese algo serio "¿Estás bien?" con sumo cuidado le colocó una mano en el hombro a la joven pelirroja, y al parecer el contacto físico del piloto rebelde terminó de devolverla a la realidad. Sacudió un poco la cabeza y contestó de forma atropellada "Sí… Sí… Solo un poco aturdida, han sido muchas emociones por un día, imagino…"

Luke asintió, aún algo preocupado "¿Por qué no vas a echarte un rato?" preguntó "Yo tengo que ir a presentar el informe de la misión pero podemos hablar en la cena." Mara dibujó una débil sonrisa, dejando ver que, en efecto, le iría bien descansar "Sí… Creo que es buena idea, gracias, Luke… ¿Nos vemos luego entonces?"

"¡Claro! Te puedo enseñar esto si quieres, no hay demasiado que hacer así que lo mejor es pasar tiempo con gente, puedo presentarte al escuadrón." Mara sonrió aún más, al parecer iba a ser bastante más fácil de lo que inicialmente se había esperado "Me encantaría, gracias…"

"Bueno, pues yo me voy yendo, tengo que darme una ducha, no quiero presentarme a la reunión apestando por el Ala-X" añadió el joven Jedi con una carcajada, que pareció contagiar a la pelirroja, que se la devolvió. Sin embargo, cuando Luke se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a sus dormitorios, Mara le llamó "¡Luke!" él se giró, curioso, y Mara añadió "Gracias por salvarme…"

El joven simplemente sonrió y asintió ligeramente, dirigiéndose entonces hacia los dormitorios mientras Mara intentaba encontrar a alguien que le asignase uno para ella.

…...

El joven Jedi se quitó su traje de vuelo y se metió en el baño, mientras se duchaba pensó que la chica nueva no estaba nada mal, y parecía amable… De hecho, tenía que ser buena en combate para haber sido capaz de contener a tantos imperiales a la vez durante tanto tiempo, quizás le ofreciese un hueco en los pícaros… Al fin y al cabo no se encontraban nuevos reclutas todos los días, faltaba saber si la chica sabía volar.

Salió del baño y se vistió con su uniforme militar, no se terminaba de acostumbrar a esa cosa… AL fin y al cabo siempre había vestido con ropas de granjero, y ahora en estos últimos seis meses su indumentaria había cambiado totalmente. Sin embargo, con diferencia, era el uniforme de comandante el que más problemas le daba… Al fin y al cabo era apretado y el cuello de la camisa le hacía ahogarse un poco.

Luke suspiró y salió en camino a la sala de mando, dónde ya le esperaban Mon Mothma, el General Madine, el almirante Ackbar y Leia.

"Comandante Skywalker, bienvenido" saludó Mon Mothma, la líder de la alianza rebelde. Era una mujer mayor, puesto que ya había servido como senadora de Chandrila incluso antes del inicio de las guerras clon, siempre había sido firme defensora de la república, aunque con la disolución del Senado imperial Mothma había asumido un papel más activo como líder y estratega militar.

"Señora" Luke saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, y repitió el gesto con los demás "Siento el retraso, debía estar presentable tras una batalla tan larga"

"No hay problema, comandante, ahora, por favor, nos gustaría escuchar su informe" dijo el General Madine, haciendo un gesto para que Luke se sentase en una de las sillas libres. El joven Skywalker lo hizo y colocó las manos en sus rodillas, algo pensativo "La situación era muy desfavorable… Sólo renegado tres y cinco seguían vivos cuando llegamos y la Nonnah se había estrellado en el planeta Chorax, y estaba siendo víctima de un ataque terrestre…" Luke suspiró "Una vez allí decidí dar prioridad a alejar a los cazas TIE de los supervivientes de modo que inicié una maniobra para asegurarme de que os cazas imperiales nos seguían a mí y a mi escuadrón, marchaba bien hasta que Renegado tres me informó de la situación en la que estaba la Nonnah, de modo que descendí mientras mi equipo me cubría y, tras acabar con los imperiales en tierra lancé una señal de socorro para recoger el cargamento y a la única superviviente."

El almirante Ackbar miró al general Madine "Creía que inteligencia se había asegurado de que la ruta del convoy fuese un absoluto secreto" el ex general imperial asintió "Y así fue… Quizás debamos considerar darle más crédito a los espías imperiales… Y hacer un reconocimiento por la base para buscar topos." Luke miró al general "General… ¿Insinuáis que tenemos un espía en Hogar Uno?"

"No podemos descartarlo, comandante, es posible que lo hayan descubierto interceptando alguna transmisión pero el contacto que nos brindó ese cargamento desde Sullust estaba limpio, lo investigamos a fondo, habrá que hacerlo pasar por una inspección rutinaria y tratar de desenmascarar al topo, si es que tenemos uno" explicó Madine, Mon Mothma y Leia habían permanecido calladas durante toda la reunión, aunque entonces Leia habló "Uhm… Quizás sería buena idea dividir nuestras tropas." Dijo entonces, y Mothma asintió "Estoy de acuerdo, si tenemos un espía Hogar Uno puede no ser seguro, y el proyecto de la nueva base sólo está en conocimiento del alto mando, deberíamos informar de que aceleren la puesta a punto para poder mandar una parte de la alianza allí… Y quizás hacernos con una nueva nave de transporte para tener dos unidades móviles en lugar de una."

Madine se mostró de acuerdo "Está bien, contactaré con el almirante Monnon y le anunciaré que doble esfuerzos, intentaremos efectuar el traslado en dos meses como máximo."

Mothma asintió "De acuerdo pues… Skywalker, tú y tu equipo habéis hecho un gran trabajo, puedes retirarte" Luke inclinó la cabeza de nuevo "Gracias, señora."

Cuando salió de la sala de mando Leia le siguió "Esto va a ser un problema…" dijo la princesa de Alderaan, ante lo que Luke asintió "Lo sé… La gente va a sospechar por muy rutinaria que hagan parecer la inspección pro parte de inteligencia, puede que cause algo de incomodidad en la base…"

"Es posible, pero no hay opción, si tenemos un topo hay que desenmascararle… Bueno… Te veo en la cena…" dijo Leia, regalándole un beso en la mejilla que Luke agradeció con una sonrisa "Te veo allí…"

…...

La joven pelirroja estaba sentada al borde de su cama, el dormitorio que le habían asignado no era nada del otro mundo… Una cama, un cuarto de baño, un armario y un escritorio. Tampoco es que ella necesitase nada más, al fin y al cabo estaba acostumbrada a dormir en lugares mucho peores…

Había logrado su primer objetivo, acercarse a Skywalker, su maestro le había encomendado infiltrarse en la rebelión para ello y ella lo había hecho todo con la mayor discreción posible. Primero había localizado una facción de apoyo a la rebelión en Sullust y se había alistado en la academia militar de aquel planeta, haciéndose pasar por una joven cualquiera, al fin y al cabo ella estaba en edad de comenzar la carrera militar, enseguida dio señales de desacuerdo con el imperio hasta que la facción de apoyo a la rebelión contactó con ella y gustosamente aceptó unirse a ellos.

Tras eso, usando su estatus como mano del emperador se aseguró de dejar un cargamento de armas y provisiones sin demasiada vigilancia para que alguno de los contactos rebeldes lo marcase como objetivo y, viendo su oportunidad, decidió robarlo y, de paso, dar la oportunidad a los desertores en Sullust de salir de allí, aunque Mara también se aseguró de que los imperiales conociesen el plan de la alianza sin revelar en ningún momento su identidad. Para que el plan saliese bien tenía que quedar claro que los imperiales también trataban de matarla a ella, suerte que nadie dentro del imperio salvo Vader y el propio Palpatine conocían el aspecto de la Mano del Emperador.

Todo había salido a pedir de boca, de hecho, casi mejor, ya que había sido el propio Skywalker el que la había rescatado, lo que le había dado la oportunidad de acercarse a él con actitud abierta y agradecida, sin embargo la naturaleza de la fuerza que emanaba del muchacho la había cogido por sorpresa… No se esperaba algo así… Tan puro… Tan luminoso y reconfortante… No parecía que ese joven tuviese ni un atisbo de malas intenciones en su mente… Y por un momento Mara se había llegado a preguntar si merecía lo que iba a suceder, aunque enseguida había apartado esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no quería que el emperador sintiese sus dudas, tenía un trabajo que hacer, y lo haría…

 **Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado aunque no haya tenido acción como el primero, me he centrado un poco más en Luke y Mara con esa conversación y el primer vistazo de ella a la mente de Luke, además de que ahora hay una investigación en marcha O.O Eso no le va a venir bien a Mara xD**

 **Se agradecen reviews, ideas, críticas constructivas y simplemente opiniones, al fin y al cabo me gusta escucharos y saber lo que pensáis de mi historia. No tengo unos días de actualización fijos ni tampoco un intervalo, así que no sé cuando saldrá el siguiente xD**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, no olvidéis comentar, sed buenos y que la fuerza os acompañe :P**


	3. Escuadrón Pícaro

**¡Marchando una de tercer capítulo! Bueno, ya os avisé de que no sería un ritmo tan rápido como el que tuve con los dos primeros, pero tenía el segundo prácticamente escrito cuando subí el primero. Aún así, espero que la espera haya merecido la pena, este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en cualquiera de mis fics, así que disfrutadlo xD**

 **Aunque os aviso, me voy a centrar en aspectos más tranquilos y de desarrollo de personaje en lugar de acción, ya os avisé en el capítulo anterior pero lo vuelvo a hacer, pronto empezarán a pasar cosas, no so preocupéis, aún así, si estáis en esta historia porque os gustan Luke y Mara entonces espero que disfrutéis el capítulo igualmente.**

 **De nuevo muchas gracias a la gente que me sigue, me anima a escribir más, y recordaros también que los reviews son muy bien recibidos xD**

 **Nada más que añadir, vamos con el capítulo.**

Escuadrón Pícaro

 _Base rebelde móvil – Hogar Uno_

Luke entró de nuevo en su habitación tras su conversación con Leia y se sentó en la cama con las manos tapándole la cara. Los días siguientes iban a ser duros… ¿De verdad el alto mando se creía que los integrantes de la base se iban a tragar lo de la inspección rutinaria? Los imperiales habían descubierto la ruta de una operación supuestamente secreta y ahora de pronto inteligencia iba a investigar e interrogar a los habitantes de la base… Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sería capaz de sumar dos y dos, no podría decírselo ni siquiera a su escuadrón y eso le molestaba, no le gustaba tener secretos con los chicos, al fin y al cabo ahora mismo eran como una familia para él, junto con Han, Leia y Chewbacca. El joven Jedi suspiró y se cambió de ropa, deshaciéndose por fin del uniforme de almirante para cambiarlo por unos sencillos pantalones grises y una camiseta negra, no solía llevar ropas demasiado pomposas y prefería ir cómodo, además, por lo general nadie vestía de forma extravagante en la base, excepto Leia, por supuesto.

Aún le quedaba alrededor de dos horas para la hora de la cena, de modo que Luke decidió sentarse a meditar. Se colocó en la posición pertinente con las piernas cruzadas y las manos sobre sus rodillas, cerró los ojos y trató de dejar la mente en blanco y sentir la fuerza a su alrededor… No era capaz aún de sentir demasiado, simplemente entraba en una especie de trance que le hacía pensar mejor, escuchar y sentir lo que ocurría a su alrededor… Pero nada extrasensorial como se suponía que debería ocurrir. Luke se preguntaba si el tema de sentir con la fuerza sólo le pasaría con adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, al fin y al cabo sus mayores logros con la fuerza fueron cuando sintió Algo extraño al explotar Alderaan o cuando guió sin querer los torpedos de protones al puerto externo de la Estrella de la Muerte.

Sin embargo algo extraño ocurrió aquel día, algo que no le había pasado aún desde que había empezado a usar la fuerza… Sintió algo… Otra persona, de hecho estaba seguro de que esa persona estaba en la base, la sentía cerca, como un puntito, no muy grande o nítido, pero brillaba, haciéndose ver, como queriendo dejar claro que estaba allí, sin embargo Luke no era aún lo suficientemente experimentado en la fuerza como para poder localizarlo mucho menos identificarlo… Pero desde luego era algo intrigante… ¿Habría otro usuario de la fuerza en la base?

….

Mara estaba tumbada en la cama, mirando al techo, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y trazar un plan… Daba la sensación de que sería un proceso largo, pero su maestro no le había dado fecha límite, además, Vader estaba también planeando algo contra el muchacho, puede que su intervención ni siquiera fuese necesaria, sin embargo ella debía contar como que sí iba a serlo y actuar en consecuencia.

Era extraño, de todos los trabajos que había hecho como encargo para el emperador este podía ser seguramente el más importante, al fin y al cabo ella nunca había sido enviada a ninguna misión que tuviese que ver con los Jedi… Los inquisidores y Vader eran los encargados de esos asuntos, al fin y al cabo estaba claro que la joven pelirroja no tendría posibilidad contra un Jedi entrenado, sin embargo este chico no parecía ser una amenaza, pero sus órdenes no eran matarlo, de modo que no merecía la pena preocuparse por ello… Aunque por alguna razón no se encontraba a gusto, no le gustaba esta misión, y ese malestar había comenzado a molestarla hacía sólo unas horas, después de su primera conversación con Skywalker. Mara estaba intentando calmarse, cerrar los ojos y desechar esos pensamientos, no le convenía que su maestro viese esas dudas en su mente.

Sin embargo al parecer era demasiado tarde, ya que Mara sintió una presencia en la fuerza que le tocaba la mente de forma sutil… La joven se tensó y abrió los ojos, dando por hecho que se trataba de su maestro, al fin y al cabo nadie más la había contactado nunca, ya que el único usuario de la fuerza capaz de ello que conocía era Vader y ni siquiera se molestaba en prestarle atención.

Mara suspiró para tratar de relajarse y bajó sus escudos mentales, dejando entrar a su maestro, pero abrió mucho los ojos y su respiración se cortó al ver que no era el emperador… De hecho, era totalmente contrario.

Reconoció esa presencia al instante, la luz, pureza y nobleza que emanaba la sobrecogió por segunda vez el mismo día, aunque en esa ocasión era diferente… Había sido el propio Skywalker el que había decidido liberar o al menos dejar salir ligeramente al exterior su mente, y eso significaba que todo lo que emanaba de ello estaba amplificado puesto que Mara sólo había rascado la superficie cuando hizo contacto con la mente del joven rebelde, al fin y al cabo no había tardado demasiado en retirarse debido a lo abrumadora que había sido la experiencia.

Mara cerró los ojos de nuevo, dejando que la embriagase esa luz y, por unos segundos, disfrutando de ella. Ni siquiera se planteó la posibilidad de que eso fuese peligroso o arriesgado en cierta forma, se olvidó de su entrenamiento por un momento y simplemente se dejó llevar por lo que ella quería hacer, eso era algo poco común en ella, y ni siquiera sabía qué la había empujado a tomar esa decisión, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Skywalker podría descubrirla.

…

Luke abrió los ojos poco a poco, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño… Era una presencia extraña, realmente no estaba seguro de si se podría considerar extraña ya que jamás había conectado con nadie excepto con Ben cuando le hablaba… Pero había que tener en cuenta que la presencia de Ben Kenobi en su mente venía de alguien muerto, estaba bastante seguro de que _esa_ era la presencia que se debía considerar extraña.

El joven Skywalker volvió a la realidad, aunque algo era diferente esta vez, por lo general las sensaciones que descubría no le acompañaban una vez terminada la meditación, sin embargo, esa presencia… Esa pequeña luz se había quedado grabada a fuego en su cabeza. Es decir, no le molestaba, ni siquiera sentía que era algo nuevo, le resultaba algo de lo más natural, quizás eso significaba estar en sintonía con la fuerza o algo así, percibir ese tipo de cosas a tu alrededor y tomarlas como normales. De hecho, era hasta agradable… En los labios de Luke se dibujó una ligera sonrisa, aunque no tardó en levantarse, tenía cierto trabajo que hacer, al fin y al cabo la pérdida de los renegados probablemente delegaría en más trabajo para los pícaros puesto que ahora mismo ellos eran el mejor escuadrón activo y no había demasiados, quizás debiera plantearse aumentar de seis pilotos a doce… Aunque no estaba muy seguro de dónde podría encontrar más gente predispuesta a jugarse la vida en los pícaros y que su nivel de vuelo fuese aceptable. Estaba completamente decidido a ofrecerle un puesto a Mara, algo le decía que sabía volar… No podía explicar el qué… Simplemente lo sabía.

Cuando por fin se sentó al escritorio empezó a revisar fichas de los diferentes pilotos disponibles en su datapad, tomando notas y clasificando a los que le parecían más cualificados, esta actividad le mantuvo tan absorto durante la hora y media que le quedaba para ir a cenar que Luke se olvidó pro completo de la extraña presencia que dormitaba en el fondo de su mente.

….

Mara sonreía ligeramente, tumbada en su cama con los ojos cerrados mientras permitía a Skywalker envolverla con su presencia en la fuerza, de hecho, si prestaba atención, la mente del joven parecía curiosa, confusa y como si hubiese hecho un gran descubrimiento, había bastante inocencia en ello a decir verdad, y Mara jamás había sentido algo así, le hubiese gustado ser ella misma la portadora de esa clase de emociones en algún momento de su vida, pero debía estarle agradecida a Palpatine… Al fin y al cabo sin él no era nada.

Cuando la presencia al fin se retiró la joven Jade gruñó un poco a modo de protesta, antes de abrir los ojos y mirar a su alrededor. Resopló un poco, no estaba demasiado orgullosa de lo que acababa de pasar, pero tampoco se arrepentía, de hecho no le importaría que Skywalker tocase su mente cada vez que meditaba, era una sensación increíble… Era una lástima, una verdadera lástima que el emperador estuviese tan interesado en él… Entonces Mara frunció el ceño y se concentró un poco… ¿Qué era eso? Algo parecía… Brillar… En el fondo de su mente, como si la fuerza hubiese dejado allí una pequeña vela, un atisbo de luz para tratar de contrarrestar toda la negatividad de la que Mara se había contagiado. La pelirroja cerró los ojos de nuevo y se concentró en ella… Antes de dibujar una media sonrisa en sus labios, estaba claro a quién pertenecía aquella energía, era inconfundible. Ni siquiera se molestó en abrir los ojos, no sabía cuanto faltaba para la cena pero le daba igual, había sido un día realmente agotador, de modo que apenas necesitó diez minutos para dormirse.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero poco a poco empezó a recuperar la consciencia cuando sintió una presencia a través de la fuerza… Se estaba acercando y, cuando estuvo casi al lado de la pelirroja Mara ya era completamente consciente. Abrió los ojos y cogió su blaster de la mesita de noche, apuntando a la persona que había la lado de su cama.

Luke saltó hacia atrás y trastabilló, cayendo de culo al lado de la cama y alzando las manos en gesto apaciguador "¡Wow wow wow…! ¡Tranquila! ¡Soy yo!"

"¿Luke?" Mara bajó la pistola cuando le reconoció y suspiró "Por la fuerza… No me asustes así…" había olvidado por un momento mostrarse tímida y agradecida, simplemente era ella, y se sorprendió a si misma siendo relativamente amable con Skywalker "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Luke suspiró y se levantó "Pues ehm… Es la hora de la cena… No sé, no te he visto y pensé que a lo mejor te habías perdido…" contestó el joven "Pero viendo que serías capaz de matar por continuar tu siesta creo que mejor te dejo tranquila…"

Mara rió y volvió a dejar el blaster en la mesita "No, tengo hambre, deja que me cambie y me llevas al comedor, no estoy muy segura de poder llegar." La joven Jade se levantó de la cama y buscó algo de ropa en su armario, cuando se la fue a poner levantó una ceja, viendo que Luke seguía allí, mirándola "¿Te importa? ¿O prefieres disfrutar del espectáculo?"

Al principio Luke no entendió a lo que se refería, pero cuando un cable conectó en su cabeza enrojeció hasta el cuero cabelludo "¡Ah! ¡Claro! L-Lo siento…" dijo, dándose la vuelta y mirando al suelo, Mara podría jurar que veía algo de humo salir por sus orejas.

LA joven no pudo evitar sonreír, podía sentir el poder de Skywalker, sabía que era capaz de hacer grandes cosas y por lo que había escuchado era un líder de escuadrón muy eficiente, pero se comportaba como un adolescente inexperto e inseguro, no es que ella pudiese hablar… Al fin y al cabo sólo había estado con un hombre dos veces en su vida y fue algo espontáneo… Aunque estaba bastante segura de que no se ruborizaría de esa forma en una situación así… De hecho, empezaba a pensar que, quizás, podría dejar de lado ese papel de chica agradecida y encantadora, usando su personalidad tal y como era para acercarse a Skywalker, algo le decía que sería igual de útil.

Mara se cambió rápido, quitándose el traje rasgado en el que había llegado hasta quedar en su ropa interior y vistiéndose de nuevo con un simple pantalón blanco y una camiseta holgada de tirantes de color negro que le llegaba por encima del ombligo, también se recogió el cabello escarlata en una coleta alta "Lista… ¿Nos vamos?" anunció entonces… Creía que un atuendo así podría incluso llamar más la atención de Skywalker… Y no estaba equivocada, en cuanto el joven piloto se dio la vuelta pudo ver que su mirada recorría las curvas de la joven que la camiseta dejaba bastante visibles, pero la pelirroja fingió no darse cuenta, y Luke enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, desviando la mirada y clavando sus ojos azules en los verdes de ella.

"Ehm… Sí, claro, vamos." Dijo, abriendo la puerta para dejar que la muchacha saliese antes que él, al fin y al cabo seguía siendo educado, un gesto que Mara no pasó por alto "Qué caballeroso…" comentó mientras pasaba al lado de Luke y salía de la habitación, moviendo ligeramente sus caderas de forma deliberada.

Luke tragó saliva y cerró la puerta "Bueno, siempre me han enseñado que los modales son importantes."

Ante esa afirmación, mientras caminaban, Mara sintió curiosidad por el lugar dónde se había criado Luke, alguien tan poderoso, hijo de un famoso Jedi "¿Oh? ¿Te has criado en la aristocracia o algo así?" sabía que no era así, pero en emperador sólo le había dado la información de que Luke había sido granjero y era ingenuo, si quería ser capaz de acercarse más a él y conseguir que confiase en ella tenía que saber toda la historia.

"Me crié en Tatooine" contestó él entonces "en una granja de humedad desde que tengo memoria… Eso fue hace menos de un año, aún me cuesta hacerme a la idea la verdad."

Mara ni siquiera tuvo que fingir sorpresa ante esa revelación… ¿Ni siquiera había recibido entrenamiento de combate ni nada por el estilo? ¿Había vivido en Tatooine toda su vida? Un planeta aislado de la guerra y aún así se había unido a la rebelión… Era extraño, y la pregunta pareció salir sola de los labios de ella, queriendo satisfacer su curiosidad personal "¿En Tatooine? Vaya… Quién lo iba a decir… ¿Y cómo acabaste aquí?"

Luke sonrió tristemente "La verdad es que fue por accidente… Puedes llamarlo la voluntad de la fuerza si quieres pero… Simplemente mi tío compró dos androides a los Jawas y resultó que uno de ellos portaba los planos secretos de la estrella de la muerte que Leia había conseguido esconder en él" explicó Luke "conocía Ben y me habló de mi padre, me dio mi sable láser y me pidió que le ayudase, al principio no quise intervenir, pero cuando volví a casa los imperiales habían quemado vivos a mis tíos… Simplemente por el hecho de haber comprado dos androides, no podía quedarme quieto…"

Mara tragó saliva ligeramente, abriendo mucho los ojos "El imperio… ¿El imperio mató a tus tíos sólo por haber comprado los androides equivocados?" preguntó de nuevo, con clara incredulidad en sus palabras, sabía que había líderes del imperio que profesaban abusos… Pero aquello era completamente inexcusable, puede que ni por asomo fuesen tantas vidas, pero era la misma premisa que en Alderaan, si se ponen en medio, deben ser destruidos, debería informar a Palpatine sobre todo lo que estaba descubriendo cuando volviese. Luke asintió tristemente "Así es… No sé de qué te sorprendes. Tú eres una desertora ¿No dejaste el imperio por esos motivos? Meintras vivía en Tatooine sabía que no me gustaba el imperio, pero nunca pensé que llegaría a esos extremos, la verdad…"

"Yo…" Mara tragó saliva, era cierto, su tapadera era la deserción de la academia militar en Sullust "Sí… Bueno… Deserté tras Alderaan… Pero seguir escuchando esas atrocidades aún me sorprende ¿Sabes?"

Luke asintió con tristeza "Te entiendo… Pero bueno, ahora estamos aquí, y lo que hay que hacer es seguir luchando ¿No? Tú misma lo dijiste."

Mara simplemente asintió, sumida en sus pensamientos, desde que estaba en la base rebelde no había parado de dejar volar sus pensamientos en direcciones peligrosas, y no llevaba ni un día en Hogar Uno… Se preguntaba como terminaría cuando acabase su misión y tuviese que volver con Palpatine… Esperaba que al menos su maestro decidiese tomar cartas en el asunto y castigar a todos los que estaban cometiendo aquellas masacres sin sentido.

No hablaron mucho más hasta llegar al comedor, donde los demás pícaros estaban esperando, envueltos en una conversación a un volumen bastante alto.

Wedge estaba sentado con las manos apoyadas detrás de su cabeza sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que decían los otros miembros de su escuadrón, al igual que Zev, ambos eran los más veteranos y adultos, no tenían demasiado interés en el tema que parecía tener a los tres pícaros restantes bastante preocupados.

"¡Te digo que estoy seguro de que las Twi´lek son las más difíciles! En serio, engañan con todo ese rollo del baile." Le decía Wes Janson a su compañero. Wes había servido desde un par de meses después de la batalla de Yavin y Wedge había decidido tomarlo a su cargo, era joven, impulsivo y le gustaba hacer bromas, él era el responsable principal del ambiente familiar que se respiraba en el escuadrón. Sentado a su lado, Dak Ralter, le replicó "¿En serio? ¡Te lo estás inventando! ¿Cuándo has intentado tú ligarte a una Twi´Lek? Lo que pasa es que no tendrías posibilidades ni con Mon Mothma."

Esto arrancó risas por parte de todos los pilotos excepto Wes, que contestó con un refunfuño. A pesar de lo que pudiese parecer, Dak y Wes eran grandes amigos, habían entrado al escuadrón prácticamente al mismo tiempo y tenían una edad parecida, de hecho, ambos estaban mas o menos a cargo de los dos líderes del escuadrón, ya que Luke había decidido tener a Dak como "protegido" ya que era el más joven, Dak había servido de hombre de apoyo para Luke en prácticamente todas las misiones desde entonces, y no le había ido nada mal.

Sin embargo la discusión fue interrumpida cuando Derek Klivian, al que todo el mundo en el escuadrón llamaba Hobbie, levantó la cabeza al ver a su comandante aproximarse con la chica pelirroja siguiéndole de cerca "¡Hey pícaros! ¡Parace que el comandante por fin ha encontrado a una chica!" al instante todas las cabezas en la mesa se giraron hacia él, Luke suspiró y negó con la cabeza mientras que Mara levantaba una ceja con cierta curiosidad… ¿De dónde habían sacado esa conclusión exactamente?

"Chicos, esta es Mara" presentó el joven Jedi, señalando a los miembros de su escuadrón mientras los iba nombrando "Mara, estos son Wedge, Zev, Wes, Dak y Hobbie, el escuadrón pícaro." Todos alzaron sus copas y le dedicaron un gesto de saludo cuando los nombraba, Dak fue el primero en hablar, con una sonrisa intencionada "Y dime, jefe… ¿No es esta la chica que rescataste en Chorax?"

Luke asintió, mientras caballerosamente apartaba una silla de la mesa para que Mara se sentase "Así es" contestó. Esta vez fue Wes el que tomó la palabra "En serio, Luke… Eres especialista en rescatar tías buenas… Primero Leia y ahora Mara ¿Cómo es que no consigues chica?"

"Quizás porque está más ocupado rescatando y sirviendo a la alianza que pensando en eso, cosa que veo vosotros no hacéis… ¿No se supone que sois los pilotos de élite?" preguntó entonces Mara, con una sonrisa algo orgullosa en la cara, Wes cerró la boca inmediatamente y los demás se rieron, Luke incluido. Wedge fue el primero en hablar "Me gusta, jefe, sabe cómo defenderse."

Ella se rió un poco, la verdad es que no parecían malas personas y podría acostumbrarse a estar entre ellos, Luke se encogió de hombros y le preguntó a Mara "¿Qué te apetece comer?" ella le miró, ahora que lo pensaba nadie antes le había hecho esa pregunta "Pues… No lo sé… Lo mismo que tú, supongo, no conozco el menú…" se excusó, no queriendo pasar demasiado tiempo pensando, al fin y al cabo eso podría quedar raro.

Luke le dedicó una sonrisa amable "Claro, te traeré un menú a ti también." Dijo, antes de darse la vuelta para dirigirse a la barra.

Wedge entonces se dirigió a Mara "¿Qué tal te estás adaptando? Tengo entendido que desertaste del imperio con el convoy." La pelirroja le miró, por supuesto, esa era su tapadera, le dirigió una ligera sonrisa y asintió "Así es… Había muchas cosas del imperio que no me gustaban aunque… Nunca me imaginé que esto sería tan diferente, parece mucho menos profesional, no pretendo ofender…" esta vez fue Dak el que soltó una carcajada "¡Ja! ¡Eso lo consideramos un cumplido!" dijo el joven piloto "¡Esos estirados del imperio se creen muy guays con sus normas y protocolos, pero no hacemos más que darles para el pelo! ¡Necesitan casi el doble de cazas que nosotros si quieren tener alguna oportunidad de ganar!"

Los pilotos asintieron y lanzaron murmullos de aprobación, algunos incluso alzaron sus bebidas y bebieron a la salud de lo que había dicho Dak. Mara estaba algo abrumada, jamás había visto ese tipo de ambiente en ninguna instalación imperial, no había demasiadas amistades y la gente se limitaba a ocmer sin hablar mucho para proseguir con su trabajo. Sin embargo, a lo largo de toda la cafetería se podían escuchar risas, conversaciones a alto volumen y todo tipo de interacciones sociales… Sabía que ala alianza era efectiva militarmente, no en vano habían conseguido varias victorias importantes contra el imperio, pero jamás se habría imaginado que un grupo de soldados capaces se comportasen así.

"Yo… bueno… Supongo que sí, sólo creo que me costará un poco acostumbrarme a esta dinámica." Se excusó la mano del emperador, Hobbie habló "Te entiendo, Wedge y yo desertamos del imperio también… Cuando llegamos a la rebelión resultó un cambio muy radical a como se hacen las cosas en el imperio, pero te acostumbras rápido, al fin y al cabo siempre aceptas más deprisa a lo que es mejor ¿No?"

Mara no tuvo tiempo de responder ya que Luke llegó enseguida con las bandejas de comida "¡La cena está servida!" dijo entonces, plantándole un menú completo a mara delante y sentándose él a su lado para empezar a engullir literalmente la comida, Zev negó ligeramente con la cabeza y sonrió "Perdona a nuestro comandante… Cuando tiene el estómago vacío se olvida de los modales."

Luke levantó la cabeza, con los carrillos hinchados por la comida y mirando a Zev con gesto interrogante "Hmmm?" hizo un ruido de pregunta aunque no abrió la boca.

Mara no pudo contener entonces una carcajada, la verdad es que jamás se hubiese imaginado que se sentiría tan a gusto entre rebeldes, de hecho, ahora mismo simplemente pensaba en cenar con esa gente, su misión había quedado relegada a un rincón apartado de su mente…

 **Y hasta aquí… Vaya, que largo me ha salido… La verdad es que he tenido problemas escribiendo la escena de la meditación, no quería que se hiciese tediosa, por favor decidme qué os ha parecido y si ha sido demasiado larga en los comentarios.**

 **Parece que Mara empieza a hacer buenas migas con el escuadrón, y eso es bueno ¿No? Teniendo en cuenta que Luke quiere pedirle que pilote con ellos xD**

 **En fin, no sé cuando subiré el siguiente capítulo, pero no creo que tarde demasiado. Recordad que las reviews con sugerencias, críticas constructivas y opiniones ayudan mucho para seguir y ver que la historia tiene aceptación : )**

 **Pero bueno, nada más por mi parte. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, no olvidéis comentar, sed buenos y que la fuerza os acompañe :P**


	4. Pícara

**Bueno, me disculpo por haber tardado más de lo acostumbrado en subir este capítulo, pero la explicación es simple: Estoy de Exámenes finales.**

 **Como comprenderéis no tengo demasiado tiempo ni demasiada creatividad durante estas fechas y si a eso le sumas que este capítulo en concreto me estaba resultando difícil de por sí debido a que transcurre de manera algo lenta aunque dando información necesaria, pues no he podido darme más prisa.**

 **Pero bueno, el capítulo ya está aquí y espero que lo disfrutéis, tengo la intención de subir el quinto bastante más rápido que este, y también empezarán a ocurrir más cosas y probablemente dentro de poco tendremos un salto en el tiempo hasta el inicio del episodio V, teniendo en cuenta que la introducción de la historia terminará en breve.**

 **De nuevo muchísimas gracias a los que seguís mi historia, a las que la habéis añadido a favoritos y, sobre todo, a los que os habéis tomado la molestia de dedicar un momento para dejarme un comentario, significa muchísimo para mí y de verdad me alienta a seguir escribiendo y a dar lo mejor de mí.**

 **Megaterio: Me alegro, tenía miedo de que me explayase mucho y quedase tedioso. Entiendo lo que dices sobre Keyan, no te voy a negar que lo pensé pero, a mi modo de ver, el simplemente mencionarlo de forma anecdótica podría suponerme varios problemas en la historia: Primero, que probablemente Luke debería sentir también a Leia, aunque no sé cómo funcionaría debido a su vínculo de gemelos, de hecho he dejado que sintiese a Mara ya que ella ha recibido entrenamiento y me he imaginado que la presencia de ella sería más fuerte al haber podido desarrollar sus poderes. Como digo, lo pensé, pero me resultaba un poco inverosímil tratar de encajar tantas cosas sólo para hacer una mención a algún personaje que al fin y al cabo no iba a tener importancia en la trama, pero gracias por la observación xD**

 **Y bueno en este capítulo Leia y Mara tendrán una conversación, aunque no será muy larga ya que Leia estará más preocupada con otro personaje que aún no ha hecho acto de presencia y que seguro todos estáis esperando jeje, disfruta del capítulo.**

 **YgritteSnow: Me alegro de que te guste, como dije en los comentarios anteriores, creo que el problema es la falta de público, mis fanfics de anime en castellano reciben muchísimo más feedback que Star Wars, y creo que esta pareja no es de las más populares así que poca gente se anima a escribir sobre ellos, pero bueno, espero que estés disfrutando conmigo : )**

 **Por supuesto que voy a incluir a Vader xD ¿Qué tipo de historia de Star Wars durante la trilogía original sería si no? Sólo ue aún no he encontrado el momento para ello, no creo que tarde mucho, de todas formas, mientras esperas, disfruta del capítulo xD**

Pícara

La cena estaba transcurriendo de forma tranquila, Mara no participaba demasiado en las conversaciones que por lo general se centraban en naves, mujeres y la situación de la alianza. A la pelirroja le sorprendía la cantidad de bromas que los pícaros se lanzaban entre ellos, muchas de ellas tenían como objetivo a Luke por el hecho de haberla traído a ella a cenar. Mara veía eso como algo positivo, al fin y al cabo era probable que le ayudase a ganarse la confianza de Skywalker más rápidamente.

Aunque llegó un momento que, a pesar de mantener esa sonrisa en su cara y realmente estar disfrutando, dejó de prestar demasiada atención a la conversación, hasta que escuchó vagamente la voz de Luke llamándola "¿Mara? ¡Hey! ¡Mara!" añadió el joven Jedi con una ligera sonrisa, para tratar de sacar a la pelirroja de su trance, ella levantó la cabeza de su comida y le miró confusa "¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Es a mí?"

Luke rió, al igual que los otros pilotos, y entonces le preguntó "Te preguntaba si has dado clases de vuelo en la academia."

Ella sonrió un poco y asintió con un deje de orgullo, no era exactamente mentira, ya que sí había dado clases de vuelo en una academia imperial, sólo que no en la de Sullust "Claro… Nos enseñaron a volar cazas TIE y algunas otras naves imperiales, de hecho soy la mejor de mi promoción." Añadió con una sonrisa orgullosa, cosa que también era cierta. Luke pareció satisfecho con su respuesta y volvió a preguntar "¿Y sabrías pilotar un Ala-X?"

Mara miró a los demás, que aguardaban expectantes su respuesta… No tenía mucha idea de qué iba aquello, pero como piloto su orgullo no la dejó contestar de otra forma, cruzó los brazos en su pecho y esbozó una sonrisa altanera "Puedo volar cualquier cosa."

Para sorpresa de ella, la sonrisa del joven Skywalker se hizo aún más amplia, al igual que la de los demás miembros del escuadrón, en especial Wedge, Wes y Dak, aunque fue el propio Luke el que habló, dando un aligera palmada "¡Perfecto entonces!" dijo "Llevamos tiempo queriendo ampliar el escuadrón con los pilotos que podamos, pero es difícil encontrar reclutas que sepan pilotar al nivel requerido, que no vengan ya en un escuadrón y que estén dispuestos a hacer nuestras misiones de élite…"

La joven pestañeo un par de veces, incrédula "¿Yo… Tú…?" balbuceó por un momento "¿Me estás ofreciendo un puesto en los pícaros?"

Luke sonrió un poco y negó con la cabeza "no, no… Bueno… No exactamente" explicó "Te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de hacer las pruebas, queremos seleccionar a los mejores para unirse a nosotros y bueno… Creo que puedes intentarlo."

Mara alzó una ceja ligeramente, no estaba acostumbrada a hacer pruebas de ningún tipo y podía ser interesante, incluso divertido, así que simplemente asintió "Muy bien… Mantenme informada" dijo, aunque entonces una duda le asaltó "¿No es un poco raro ofrecer pruebas a gente recién llegada?" preguntó la pelirroja, aunque esta vez fue Wedge quién contestó "Lo es… El problema es que la mayoría de los reclutas de la rebelión que llegan libres de escuadrón no tienen entrenamiento de piloto ya que suelen ser gente de planetas ocupados sin formación militar, a los que se nos unen se les entrena pero lleva su tiempo, y los pícaros estamos necesitados de pilotos… Más ahora que los renegados y ano están… De modo que la mejor opción son los pocos desertores del imperio que llegan, puesto que asumimos tienen un mínimo de formación como pilotos."

Mara asintió levemente… Así que los desertores imperiales pasaban a ser miembros valiosos de la rebelión, no le sorprendía, al fin y al cabo las academias militares del imperio eran de lo mejor que había en la galaxia, sin embargo dibujó una ligera sonrisa y miró de nuevo a Luke "¿Y en qué consistirán esas pruebas?"

El joven Skywalker terminó de beber un trago de su agua, ese era otro de los motivos por los que Luke recibía bastantes burlas por parte de sus pilotos… EL joven apenas probaba el alcohol salvo en ocasiones muy especiales, mientras que los otros miembros del escuadrón preferían comer con Cerveza Agárica o Fizzh Ruviano, con los fondos de la república no podían gastarlo en bebidas más lujosas, a decir verdad, pero se apañaban.

"Bueno… La verdad es que no lo sé, nunca antes he organizado pruebas para el escuadrón ya que cuando lo formamos tras la batalla de Yavin nos conocíamos entre nosotros" dijo Luke "Sin embargo imagino que haremos algún tipo de prueba de simulador primero y después una situación de campo, aunque sin demasiado peligro real…"

Mara frunció el ceño "¿Sin peligro real, Skywalker? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Crees que una mujer no puede afrontar el peligro?"

Ante eso Luke se atragantó un poco "¿Q-Qué? No-No, yo no he querido… Quiero decir… Leia y Mon Mothma son…"

Sin dejar a Luke terminar la frase la pelirroja soltó una carcajada "Deberías haberte visto la cara… ¡Te estoy tomando el pelo, Skywalker!"

Todos los presentes en la mesa se echaron a reír, Mara incluida, mientras que Luke escondía su cara enrojecida en su plato, concentrándose en la comida.

Al cabo de unos segundos las risas fueron interrumpidas por una voz a espaldas de Luke "Buenas noches, pícaros… ¿Os importa si me siento?" Wedge fue el primero en asentir con un aligera inclinación de cabeza "Alteza." dijo mientras Leia le dedicaba una sonrisa como respuesta y se sentaba frente a Luke.

Los ojos de la princesa se centraron en la recién llegada, alzando una ceja "Tu debes de ser Mara, la superviviente de la Nonnah… Soy Leia Organa."

Mara dejó los cubiertos, fingiendo sorpresa, aunque por supuesto que esperaba que la princesa apareciese, al fin y al cabo los informes decían que ella y Skywalker estaban muy unidos "Su alteza… Es un honor conocerla." Dijo, inclinando la cabeza también, fingiendo estar intimidada.

La princesa de Alderaan simplemente sonrió aún más "Yo también me alegro, sé que hiciste un gran papel en la batalla y que sobreviviste a un ataque terrestre del imperio contra la lanzadera, me alegra contar con una guerrera como tú." Dijo Leia de una forma muy diplomática, al fin y al cabo estaba acostumbrada. Mara sonrió tímidamente antes de mirar a la princesa a los ojos "Gracias, me alegro de poder servir."

Luke entonces miró a Leia y preguntó tras tragar, alguna vez había decidido hablar con la boca llena y los resultados no habían sido agradables "Leia ¿Habéis sabido algo de Han?" preguntó con una clara inocencia, aunque la princesa cambió el gesto a uno de molestia antes de contestar cruzando los brazos en el pecho "El capitán Solo no ha tenido la decencia de contactarnos, y si te soy sincera, no me importa, si no fuese porque necesitamos esas medicinas de contrabando por mí se podía quedar en Ord Mantell…"

Mara levantó la mirada de su plato para mirar con curiosidad a la princesa, no hacía falta ser sensible a la fuerza, ni siquiera conocer a Leia como para ver que estaba mintiendo más descaradamente que si dijese que el mismísimo Darth Vader era su padre. Luke también se había dado cuenta y suspiró un poco "Estoy seguro de que está bien, Chewie va con él. Puede que simplemente hayan tenido algún problema, que se hayan retrasado para esquivar al imperio o que la hipervelocidad de ese pedazo de chatarra haya fallado otra vez."

Leia hizo rodar los ojos ligeramente antes de suspirar con exasperación "No sé por qué no se deshace de ese carguero… La alianza podría darle una nave mucho mejor…"

"La verdad es que le entiendo" dijo Luke "yo no puedo pensar en cambiar de Ala-X o qué voy a hacer cuando el mío quede destruido… No sé, esa nave y yo hemos pasado mucho juntos, e imagino que para Han deberá de ser bastante más importante su relación con el Halcón."

La princesa de Alderaan resopló, aunque no dejó de lado su actitud ligeramente indiferente hacia el contrabandista, mientras que todos los demás integrantes de la mesa se habían quedado callados, observando la escena, al fin y al cabo era algo sabido en la base que la princesa y el granuja tenían algo muy extraño entre ellos. Leia se cruzó de brazos ligeramente antes de contestar "No sé lo que os pasa a los hombres con vuestras naves… O la velocidad de vuestras naves… O el tamaño de vuestras naves… Ni que intentaseis compensar algo."

Mara no pudo evitar soltar una ligera carcajada, junto a varios de los pilotos que estaban allí, la sonrisa volvió al rostro de la princesa y el resto de la cena transcurrió con normalidad entre bromas y una conversación agradable.

…

La nave de mando de la rebelión, Hogar Uno, flotaba en el espacio de la frontera entre el borde medio y borde exterior cerca del planeta Naboo camino a Abra. Sin embargo, a varios años luz de allí, en el borde medio y algo alejado de cualquier ruta de comercio demasiado concurrida, se encontraba el planeta Bothawi, donde la especie leonina que tantos espías había cedido a la alianza rebelde tenía su origen. El espacio sobre el planeta parecía tranquilo, el planeta era oficialmente parte del imperio, aunque el gobierno había acordado un pacto de mantenerse neutral en la guerra a cambio de dejar que los imperiales aprovechasen recursos en su territorio y simplemente habían dejado allí una pequeña guarnición. El imperio no había intentado disuadir a los Bothan demasiado ya que el anillo de asteroides que rodeaba el planeta era un obstáculo para el intento de cualquier nave de gran tamaño que intentase acercarse.

Sin embargo lo que motivó que una nave saliese del hiperespacio justo antes de entrar en el campo de asteroides en el espacio de Bothawi era que el cuartel general de inteligencia rebelde se hallaba en ese planeta, recibiendo transmisiones y con un enlace oculto de comunicación directa con Hogar Uno.

Con un ligero petardazo un carguero Corelliano clase YT-1300 ligero se detuvo antes de entrar en el campo de asteroides. El Halcón milenario llevaba unos días viajando de un lugar a otro de la galaxia, haciendo saltos aleatorios hasta haber llegado allí.

En la cabina del piloto, Han Solo observó la computadora de navegación "Uhm… Vale, hemos llegado a Bothawi. Este es el cuarto salto que hemos hecho ¿Crees que habremos despistado a ese droide pesado?" le preguntó a su copiloto.

El enorme Wookie respondió con un rugido y pulsando varios botones ejecutó un escaneado de los alrededores, dedicándole a Han una serie de gruñidos consecutivos y con connotaciones positivas. El Corelliano resopló y colocó los pies en el panel de control del halcón, recostándose en el respaldo "Ya era hora, tengo que admitir que era persistente" comentó entonces Han "En serio, amigo, tengo que librarme cuanto antes de esa maldita deuda, ahora que tengo el dinero."

Recibió cómo respuesta un nuevo gruñido preocupado por parte de Chewbacca, ante el que Han simplemente hizo rodar los ojos "Ya sé que me llevaría un tiempo y que tendríamos que marcharnos, pero no es tan grave, pueden sobrevivir sin nosotros un tiempo."

Un nuevo gruñido, y Han apretó los dientes "Claro, con la alianza estamos a salvo… Pero Chewie, no me pienso quedar metido en esa nave para asegurarme de que un cazarrecompensas no me persigue" dijo algo molesto "sabes que me gusta el movimiento, primero nos libraremos de ello y después ya veremos. He sido idiota al quedarme tanto, por poco no lo contamos por haber bajado la guardia."

Ante eso Chewbacca no respondió demasiado, simplemente se sentó en su silla, con claro gesto malhumorado y gruñó una pregunta "Pues lo que vamos a hacer es contactar con la base de inteligencia Bothan para que nos den las coordenadas de Hogar Uno, no me voy a arriesgar a enviar yo una transmisión de tan largo alcance en territorio imperial… Pero para eso tengo que atravesar el campo de asteroides, así que atento al gatillo."

Diciendo esto Han volvió a coger los controles y poco a poco se adentró en el cinturón de asteroides, por suerte no era demasiado extenso y no tuvieron demasiados problemas para cruzarlo, Chewie se encargó de desintegrar un par de pedruscos que molestaban y en menos de quince minutos estaban a salvo, por lo que Han abrió el comunicador para frecuencias rebeldes.

"Aquí el Capitán Solo desde el Halcón Milenario ¿Me reciben?" no hubo respuesta "Aquí el Capitán Solo desde el Halcón Milenario ¿Alguien me recibe?"

Pasaron unos segundos sin ninguna respuesta hasta que un sonido de interferencias indicó que la transmisión se había establecido "Aquí comando de inteligencia Rebelde, Capitán Solo, adelante."

Han suspiró de alivio "Me encuentro en el espacio sobre Bothawi, no puedo arriesgarme a enviar una transmisión a Hogar Uno. Mi misión en Ord Mantell sufrió un retraso inesperado, solicito coordenadas de la nave insignia para dirigirme hacia allí y que envíen un aviso de mi llegada."

"Recibido, Capitán Solo, transmita su código de identificación." Han pulsó un par de botones y recibió una respuesta al cabo de pocos segundos "Muy bien capitán Solo, enviando coordenadas, buen viaje, se avisará de su llegada a Hogar Uno. Inteligencia fuera."

Han sonrió y miró la pantalla de transmisión… Si no se equivocaba esas coordenadas estaban en la frontera con el borde exterior, cerca de Naboo "Chewie, introduce las coordenadas en el ordenador de navegación" un rugido del Wookie hizo a Han fruncir el ceño "Ya sé que el hiperimpulsor está en las últimas, tendrá que aguantar el salto, haremos reparaciones en la base, ahora introduce las coordenadas de una vez."

Al cabo de un par de minutos Chewbacca había terminado los cálculos y el Halcón Milenario desapareció de nuevo de la vista.

…..

"Bueno, pues ya hemos llegado." Dijo Luke, mientras él y Mara se detenían frente a la puerta de la habitación de ella "No tenías por qué acompañarme, Luke" dijo la pelirroja "Soy mayorcita, sé volver a mi cuarto sola."

ÉL joven se encogió de hombros "Bueno, me pilla de camino y es fácil perderse los primeros días…" Mara alzó una ceja, suspicaz "¿Hacia dónde está tú cuarto?" preguntó, ante lo que Luke bajó la cabeza con un ligero sonrojo, y señaló hacia la dirección por dónde habían venido, ante eso Mara no pudo evitar reírse "¿Sabes? No eres nada buen mentiroso… Deberías practicarlo, quizás te venga bein cómo rebelde."

Luke frunció el ceño un poco "No quiero tener que mentir para ser rebelde" explicó "Mi tío siempre me decía que mentir es una gran falta de respeto…"

La pelirroja ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad ante esa afirmación "Uhm… interesante educación la que tienes, granjero." Comentó con una sonrisa, ante lo que Luke simplemente se rió ligeramente "Si entras en los pícaros seré tu comandante ¿Sabes?" preguntó con intención.

Mara se encogió de hombros ligeramente, cómo quitándole importancia al asunto "Tú asegúrate de organizar pronto esas pruebas. Supongo que nos veremos mañana entonces, Comandante Granjero."

Dicho esto Mara se inclinó hacia delante y le plantó a Luke un ligero beso en la mejilla, entrando en su cuarto y cerrando la puerta, dejando al joven aspirante a Jedi ahí petrificado.

En la cara de Luke se dibujó una sonrisa totalmente idiota antes de echar a andar hacia sus propios aposentos.

Mara suspiró y cerró los ojos, desde luego había sido un día largo y productivo, jamás se habría imaginado haber hecho tantos progresos en su primer acercamiento… De hecho estaba bastante segura de que, si forzaba un poco la situación, tendría al joven Jedi comiendo de su mano en un tiempo récord. Sin embargo cuando se tumbó en la cama había abandonado esos pensamientos y simplemente se relajaba, recordando la sensación de recibir la mente de Luke mientras meditaba… Y en ese momento aquel rincón de su mente en el que había quedado grabada aquella motita de luz se hizo notable de nuevo… Haciendo que la pelirroja arrugase el ceño… Sabía lo que era, y podía ser hasta bueno, una conexión con Skywalker podría llegar a resultarle útil en su trabajo, pero también se podía convertir en un arma de doble filo si el joven la descubría, tendría que trabajar muy bien sus escudos mentales para evitarlo, por suerte el escudar su mente era algo que el emperador le había enseñado de forma prioritaria.

Cerró los ojos y se puso a ello. Sin embargo, mientras construía poco a poco las barreras en su mente, sintió que alguien trataba de contactarla, y cómo había muy pocas posibilidades de que Skywalker decidiese meditar a esas horas de la noche, suspiró y abrió su mente.

" _Hija mía…"_ Mara cerró los ojos antes de responder _"Sí, maestro."_

La voz penetrante y autoritaria de Palpatine invadió su mente, haciéndola estremecerse por ese torrente de ira y odio que la acompañaba, recordándole el lado oscuro y eclipsando aquella luz en la que se había concentrado sólo unos momentos atrás _"Confío en que las cosas estén saliendo bien, mi mano."_

" _Así es, maestro. El joven Skywalker no supondrá un desafío. Confía plenamente en mí, incluso me ha ofrecido un puesto en su escuadrón de vuelo…"_

" _Muy bien… Bien… Espero diligencia con tú cometido por si Vader fracasa, querida, Skywalker no se te podrá resistir."_

" _Maestro… ¿Desea que le informe de los movimientos de la alianza?"_ preguntó entonces Mara, deseosa de hacer algún otro trabajo, no sólo ser un plan B, aunque la respuesta de su maestro fue clara _"No, no lo necesitamos, no son peligrosos y eso sólo podría levantar sospechas, no podemos permitir eso… Ahora descansa, hija mía, lo estás haciendo bien."_

" _Gracias, maestro…"_ sin embargo la conexión ya se había cortado antes incluso de que Mara hubiese acabado de hablar.

Después de aquello la pelirroja volvió a suspirar y cerró los ojos, tenía que terminar de levantar esas barreras mentales antes de irse a dormir.

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Teniendo en cuenta que Mara se podía estar ablandando demasiado rápido (sólo lleva un día en la base) creo que era necesario que Palpatine la metiese en cintura ¿No os parece? Pues bien, lo que sí está claro es que nuestro joven Jedi está cayendo rendido en el hechizo de la pelirroja, veamos como avanza todo desde aquí xD**

 **Cualquier tipo de crítica constructiva, sugerencia o simplemente opinión es bien recibida, de hecho, es muy agradecida por mi parte, me gusta saber lo que mis lectores piensan y poder complaceros si queréis leer algo en concreto (Que no desentone con la historia, claro xD)**

 **El próximo capítulo espero que esté terminado antes ya que los exámenes acaban pronto, así que manteneros alerta.**

 **Nada más por mi parte, así que nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. No olvidéis comentar, ser buenos y que la fuerza os acompañe :P**


	5. Espadas y consejos

**¡Hoooooola! Ya siento el retraso con el capítulo pero me he tomado este mes de vacaciones después de los exámenes de relax, he ido escribiendo poco a poco pero la verdad es que estaba ligeramente atascado y tampoco me he forzado a escribir demasiado, necesitaba darle a mi cerebro unos días de desconexión, seguro que me entendéis… ¡Pero aquí estoy de nuevo! Y creo que os traigo el capítulo más largo, o al menos uno de los más largos, del fic hasta la fecha, como compensación.**

 **Espero de verdad que os guste el capítulo, y muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que este fic está recibiendo, teniendo en cuenta el tema y que por lo general no es una pareja con demasiados adeptos estoy muy satisfecho con la acogida que está teniendo.**

 **Aprecio cada uno de las adiciones a favoritos o las personas que siguen mi historia, y un extra a los que os tomáis la molestia de comentar, de verdad me dais fuerzas para seguir escribiendo para vosotros.**

 **Dama Rey de Ren: Bueno, de nada xD Muchas gracias a ti por leerlo y me alegro de que te guste, disfruta de los siguientes capítulos y ya me cuentas lo que te parecen : )**

 **Perezosa 69: Pues la verdad es que no tengo ni idea, este capítulo se suponía que iba a tener más cosas, pero la verdad es que me he liado a escribir. Así que un capítulo se ha convertido en dos. Tengo la historia pensada, más o menos, pero no sé cuantos capítulos puede ocuparme.**

 **Sandra: Vaya, eso sí que es una sorpresa. No sé de dónde serás pero visto que sabes castellano te recomiendo que leas esta versión, domino bastante mejor el idioma y creo que lo puedo hacer más rico xD He encontrado un beta reader para mi versión en inglés y espero editar los capítulos y mejorar ese aspecto a partir de ahora jeje. Y por supuesto, lo primero los estudios, y cómo ya he dicho me he tomado un bien merecido descanso cerebral al terminar la universidad, pero ya estoy de vuelta, disfruta del capítulo y que la fuerza te acompañe xD**

 **Pues nada más que añadir por mi parte, así que sin más dilación vamos con el capítulo 5.**

Espadas y consejos

 _Hogar uno – Dos semanas después_

Luke abrió los ojos poco a poco en su cama, y miró el reloj, dejando escapar un ligero gemido de desesperación cuando vio que aún faltaban dos horas para el desayuno. Pero por supuesto, no iba a conseguir volver a dormirse, por lo general el joven rebelde tenía un sueño profundo, pero últimamente había estado soñando cosas raras, que la mayoría de las veces involucraban a cierta pelirroja y le hacían despertarse en medio de la noche, a veces entre sudores.

Esos sueños iban de un extremo a otro, a veces veía a Mara tirada en el suelo, agonizando junto a él mientras ambos se cogían de la mano.

Otras veces estaban en una situación que a Luke le hacía despertarse completamente acalorado y que, por alguna razón, no le resultaba extraña, y de hecho se podría decir que esperaba que ese sueño se hiciese realidad.

Aunque uno de los sueños que más le perturbaba era en el que él se encontraba volando en su Ala-X y, sin previo aviso, se daba cuenta de que Mara estaba allí, detrás suyo, a pesar de que el caza no estaba pensado para que viajasen dos personas. En el momento en el que Luke se daba la vuelta para mirarla, ella le besaba, fiera y apasionadamente, pero de pronto Luke sentía un dolor intenso en el estómago y, al mirar hacia abajo, se encontraba con un puñal clavado en sus tripas y, al volver a clavar su vista en Mara, los ojos de la pelirroja ya no eran verdes si no dorados.

El futuro Jedi encontraba todas esas cosas frustrantes, al fin y al cabo se suponía que, como Jedi, no debería dejar que esos sueños le perturbasen y le frustraba no poder controlarse a pesar de haber recibido un entrenamiento casi nulo.

Además de eso estaba esa pequeña luz en el fondo de su cabeza que había aparecido hacía dos semanas. Seguía allí, y Luke podía sentirla aún mejor cuando meditaba, aunque por alguna razón esa persona escudaba su mente cuanto parecía que iba a llegar a la parte importante. Nunca había sido él el contactado así que siempre era él el que buscaba la tranquilidad y seguridad que le otorgaba esa presencia durante su meditación.

Sin embargo también le frustraba el no ser capaz de identificar a esa persona, estaba claro que había alguien más sensible a la fuerza en la base y a él le ilusionaba esa perspectiva, por lo que estaba deseando conocerla, tampoco entendía por qué se empeñaba en ocultarse… De todos era sabido que el propio Luke era sensible a la fuerza… De hecho todos estaban emocionados con la idea de tener a un nuevo héroe Jedi de su lado… ¿No le resultaría un alivio a él o ella también saber que no estaba solo?

Pero bueno, no tenía sentido darle más vueltas, así que el joven de Tatooine decidió levantarse, no se dio una ducha ya que lo iba a necesitar después, y tampoco se aseó ni meditó, no le apetecía, acababa de estar pensando en todo lo que le perturbaba durante la meditación y lo último que quería era volver a centrarse en ello, de modo que se vistió con unos simples pantalones de deporte y una camiseta ajustada de tirantes de color verde, antes de salir de la habitación y dirigirse al gimnasio.

Mientras lo hacía se dedicó a estirar su cuello, hombros y brazos, si iba a hacer ejercicio necesitaría desentumecerse, aunque si en algo le había ayudado la fuerza era en que sus capacidades físicas estaban mejorando una barbaridad, ni siquiera él se lo creía, el joven suponía que se debía a eso de tener que usar la fuerza para guiar tus movimientos cuando practicaba con esa bola estando ciego.

Cuando llegó al gimnasio se sorprendió al ver que las luces estaban ya encendidas, no era normal que nadie viniese tan pronto, así que entró, mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad, aunque enseguida esa curiosidad dio paso a quedarse completamente pasmado con la vista.

Mara Jade estaba allí, corriendo en una cinta de espaldas a él, con un simple top que le cubría por encima del ombligo, el pelo escarlata recogido en una coleta y unos pantalones cortos ajustados que marcaban y resaltaban perfectamente todas sus cualidades.

Luke no pudo evitar el tragar saliva al distinguir ligeras gotas e sudor en la piel descubierta de su espalda. Mara debió de sentirle ya que enseguida la cinta se detuvo y la pelirroja habló mientras recuperaba el aliento "¿Has terminado de mirar como un bobo, granjero?" preguntó "¿O quieres que siga corriendo para ti un poco más?"

Luke enseguida sacudió la cabeza y enrojeció hasta el cuero cabelludo "¿Qu-Que?" preguntó, sin saber qué decir realmente "N-no… Yo no estaba…"

Ella se rió "Venga ya, Skywalker, sé que estabas mirando, me preocuparía por mis cualidades o quizás por que juegues para el otro equipo si no lo hubieses hecho, es inevitable. Al igual que es inevitable para mi no fijarme en que escondes mucho más de lo que parece en esas ropas no ajustadas que llevas normalmente… Vaya…" añadió con una sonrisa, pasando deliberadamente un dedo travieso por los abdominales marcados de Luke, que tragó saliva y retrocedió un poco de forma brusca "Yo ehm… Gracias..."

Mara sonrió ligeramente y negó con la cabeza "Es increíble como el héroe de la rebelión puede ser un granjero mojigato…"

"¡Hey!" protestó el aludido, aunque Mara simplemente desechó el tema con un gesto de la mano "Vamos, vamos, Skywalker, no he dicho nada, no es algo de lo que avergonzarse, la verdad." La pelirroja decidió que ya había hablado bastante de ese tema y se estiró un poco, haciendo crujir su cuello "¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto, de todas formas?"

Luke simplemente se encogió de hombros "Últimamente estoy teniendo sueños y me despierto pronto… Así que vengo aquí a pasar el rato hasta el desayuno." Explicó el rebelde, sin darle demasiada importancia, Mara asintió "Sé a lo que te refieres, ya llevo dos semanas aquí y aún me cuesta dormir con todo lo que ha pasado… Ya sabes, a veces aún sueño con aquel día…" la mano del emperador había adoptado ese papel de superviviente adaptándose a su nuevo hogar a la perfección, a veces incluía algún toque de culpa o trauma en su habitual actitud altanera, sarcástica y bromista, de lo contrario no quedaría creíble para los rebeldes, y si algo necesitaba Mara era que la creyeran.

Luke la miró a los ojos por un segundo y sonrió "Sí… Lo entiendo, yo sueño mucho con la muerte de Ben o de mis tíos." Le explicó, en esas dos semanas Mara y él habían hablado mucho, y Luke la había contado todo lo relacionado con él y con su historia, y ella también había confiado en él… De modo que Mara sabía de lo que Luke estaba hablando y sonrió de forma empática "Supongo que el ejercicio nos despeja la mente a ambos ¿No?"

El joven rebelde sonrió y se encogió de hombros ligeramente, sin saber muy bien qué contestar, aunque se encontraba cómodo con Mara, esa personalidad algo más pícara que tenía la pelirroja le hacía cohibirse en ciertos momentos.

Mara entonces cambió de tema, al ver que el muchacho empezaba a mostrarse algo más tímido, y sabía que si seguía por los mismos derroteros no iba a conseguir nada más que lo que restase de conversación fuese incómodo "Me sorprende que vengas al gimnasio en lugar de practicar con esa espada láser tuya" comentó como de pasada, ante lo que Luke miró a las máquinas "No lo sé… El entrenamiento con el sable láser no es tan relajante, al fin y al cabo aún necesito una concentración muy profunda para ello, y al conocer sólo los movimientos básicos tengo que entrenar un poco por mi cuenta… Además no conozco a nadie con ese tipo de entrenamiento…"

"¿Te refieres a entrenamiento con espada?" preguntó Mara "¡Yo sé algo sobre eso!" Luke levantó una ceja, dudoso, la verdad es que nunca le había preguntado a Mara demasiado sobre sus capacidades de combate, pero teniendo en cuenta que logró sobrevivir al ataque de los imperiales el día que la conoció no deberían de ser mediocres "¿Sabes algo sobre el entrenamiento con sable láser?" preguntó, con un claro deje sorprendido en su voz, ante lo que la pelirroja respondió con una ligera carcajada "¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Pero en la academia imperial nos entrenan en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.. Ya sabes, electrobastones y esas cosas… Podría echarte una mano, creo que aquí los rebeldes no tenéis nada parecido ¿No?"

Por supuesto, era mentira, el emperador y sus asesinos la habían adiestrado en todo tipo de combate, incluyendo el de sable láser, a pesar de que no tenía aún uno propio.

A Luke se le iluminó la cara en ese momento, la perspectiva de poder practicar con alguien real le parecía muy jugosa, y el hecho de que fuese Mara Jade sólo lo hacía aún mejor "¡Claro! Entiendo… Pues… Me encantaría que me ayudases… Si quieres."

Mara le devolvió una gran sonrisa y le dio un ligero empujón en el hombro de forma amistosa "Pues claro que quiero, Skywalker, yo soy la que se ha ofrecido ¿No?" declaró con una voz cantarina que le arrancó una sonrisa al joven granjero. La verdad es que esa chica no paraba de sorprenderle, era cerrada en general con la gente de la base, no es que no hablase, o no se integrase, pero no daba muestras de demasiada confianza con nadie excepto con él… Luke lo achacaba a que él era quien la había rescatado y quizás, sólo quizás, habían desarrollado algún tipo de relación especial, además de que estaba descubriendo que tenían muchas cosas en común.

"¡Venga! ¡Muévete y ayúdame con esto!" Luke volvió a la realidad cuando la voz de Mara le sobresaltó, de hecho la pelirroja ya no estaba frente a él, sino que se encontraba donde estaban las pesas, tratando de quitar las pesas circulares de una barra de suficiente largura como para ser una espada, sin embargo al parecer las pesas que estaban allí eran demasiado pesadas para ella, Luke asintió enseguida "Claro, claro…" se acercó a ella y, no sin esfuerzo, consiguió realizar la tarea, vaciando la barra de hierro.

"Coge esta, dime si crees que te puede servir." Le dijo Mara, señalando a la barra que acababan de liberar. Luke la recogió y la sujetó con ambas manos, sin duda era de la largura correcta "Pesa bastante… Pero puedo moverla." Mara se acercó a una pesa con barra más larga pero pesos más pequeños y empezó a vaciarla también "Esos es bueno, por lo que yo sé, las espadas laser no pesan ¿No? Por eso de que son de láser y eso…" Mara se hizo un poco la tonta, aunque lo que decía tenía bastante sentido si lo pensabas con lógica, y a Luke le resultó plausible que la pelirroja pensase así, al fin y al cabo era inteligente, entonces Mara continuó hablando, mientras que cogía su propia barra de hierro, lo suficientemente larga para hacer las veces de bastón, y la daba unas vueltas con ambas manos "piensa que si te entrenas con algo que pesa más y eres capaz de moverte y maniobrar con ello, cuando uses la espada láser serás más rápido."

El joven aspirante a Jedi miró la barra que tenía en las manos y sopesó las palabras de la pelirroja… La verdad es que cuando pensaba en ello tenía muchísimo sentido, así que asintió "Está bien… Pues vamos a ello" hizo girar un par de veces la barra en su mano y se colocó en la posición básica que Ben le había enseñado, sujetando la barra con ambas manos y con la punta hacia arriba.

Mara sonrió y agarró su propia barra por el centro con ambas manos, dejando una ligera separación entre sus dos manos, usándola como bastón debido a su largura. Podría utilizar también una barra como si fuese una espada, pero no quería arriesgarse a que se preguntasen cómo sabía usarla, al fin y al cabo algunos soldados imperiales tenían entrenamiento con bastones eléctricos, sobre todo aquellos que venían de las guerras clon o habían continuado con esas enseñanzas. Se decía que los que dominasen esa lucha podían plantarle cara al sable láser de un Jedi.

"Ahora voy a atacar, a ver cómo te mueves" anunció Mara, antes de dar un paso hacia adelante y atacar a modo de tanteo, giró el bastón en su mano y usó un extremo para atacar la cabeza de Luke, y al segundo siguiente usó el otro para tratar de golpearle en el costado.

El joven descubrió que no era muy diferente a bloquear disparos láser, y no tuvo mayores problemas en detener ambos golpes, sin embargo Mara no se detuvo ahí, giró sobre sí misma para atacar de nuevo varias veces, aumentando poco a poco la velocidad de sus movimientos.

Luke se sorprendió a si mismo siendo capaz de seguirla a pesar de no poder pasar al ataque en ningún momento, se apartaba y bloqueaba los golpes con precisión, no estaba seguro de si estaba usando la fuerza pero en cierto modo parecía saber dónde iba a golpear la pelirroja en cada momento, algo así como lo que Ben le había dicho que debía sentir cuando practicaba con esa bola tan molesta… Aunque es cierto que estaba confiando en sus ojos también.

Mara, por su parte, estaba muy impresionada. El joven Skywalker no sólo estaba manteniéndole el ritmo sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento, o al menos eso era lo que él le había asegurado, sino que estaba usando la fuerza para predecir los movimientos de ella, y a Mara no le daba la impresión de que lo estuviese haciendo de forma deliberada, sino que era puro y completo instinto, la fuerza que emanaba de él y lo envolvía no era controlada, la sensación era primitiva y pura, estaba claro que ese chico no conocía su auténtico potencial ni cómo usar prácticamente nada del poder que habitaba en él, aunque entendía por qué el emperador le consideraba una posible amenaza.

Ambos intercambiaban rápidos y certeros golpes, aunque Luke no conseguía armar demasiadas ofensivas, estaba claro que, por poco entrenamiento que Mara hubiese recibido, Luke ni siquiera había empezado con el ataque, y se había centrado en la defensa y posturas básicas de lo que Obi-Wan había llamado "Soresu", pero al menos el joven SKywalker se sentía orgulloso de poder mantener el tipo… Aunque si no era capaz de atacar contra Mara cómo iba a ser capaz de vencer al emperador o a Vader…

Llegó un momento en el que Mara quiso probar algo diferente y al lanzar un golpe con el bastón y que Luke lo bloquease ella pivotó hacia atrás y le propinó una patada en el costado que el joven no vio venir. Luke retrocedió sorprendido, ante lo que Mara consiguió golpearle en el pecho con uno de los extremos de su bastón y tirarle al suelo "Jejeje" se mofó ligeramente ella "un consejo, granjero, si vas a pelear contra gente del imperio, deberías esperar que hagan trampas, y probablemente hacerlas tú."

La pelirroja no estaba muy segura de por qué le daba esa clase de consejos a Luke, a veces se olvidaba de su misión y ese momento era una de esas veces, ya que había disfrutado del entrenamiento con un rival que realmente la había sorprendido gratamente.

Luke sonrió un poco desde el suelo, mirándola directamente a esos ojos verdes "Lección aprendida" dijo entonces, antes de usar sus piernas para atrapar las de ellas desde el suelo y hacer que la joven cayese también.

Luke no perdió tiempo e inmovilizo a Mara contra el suelo, colocándose sobre ella y usando su peso para atraparla, sujetándole las muñecas con sus manos "¿Trampas como estas?" preguntó con una sonrisa algo pícara, muy extraña en él, pero había algo en la situación de ambos entrenando con poca ropa que le había empujado a, indirectamente, buscar esa cercanía con ella.

Mara no pudo evitar quedarse quita pro un momento al comprobar que, efectivamente, Luke Skywalker la había derrotado, no podía moverse y por mucha fuerza que ejerciese no iba a ser capaz de mover al joven, al fin y al cabo estaba claro que era más fuerte que ella y él simplemente estaba ejerciendo presión hacia abajo. Bien es cierto que a la pelirroja se le ocurrían varias formas de escapar de aquella situación, una de ellas era incluso usar su propio poder de la fuerza, aunque no podía desplegar ninguna de ellas sin destapar su tapadera, de modo que se resignó y decidió seguir con el juego.

Sin embargo, perdida en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta de que el rostro de Skywalker estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo, y cuando giró la cabeza para mirarle se quedó bloqueada por un momento, la sonrisa de Skywalker había desaparecido y ahora si rostro parecía tenso, Mara empezó a notar como un ligero rubor amenazaba con subir a sus mejillas, de modo que decidió cortar por lo sano "Sí… Como esas… Ahora, quítate de encima, anda…"

Le hubiese gustado que esas palabras hubiesen sonado más convencidas, pero dudaba que a pesar de haber sido así hubiesen tenido algún efecto en Skywalker, que simplemente contestó "Sí… claro…" pero no se movió.

La situación empezaba a incomodar a Mara, no le gustaba tener cerca de alguien sin su consentimiento… Aunque en cierto modo lo que más le incomodaba era que no sentía ese impulso de zafarse de Luke, por suerte, algo interrumpió la escena "¡Ejem…!" ambos giraron la cabeza para ver a Han solo, apoyado en el marco de la puerta del gimnasio, observándoles con la cabeza ladeada y gesto curioso "¿Interrumpo algo?"

Luke dio un respingo y se levantó casi inmediatamente, como si hubiese salido de pronto de un trance, y negó energéticamente con la cabeza "¡No! ¡No, claro que no!" aseguró el joven, con una voz algo más aguda que su tono habitual "Solo estábamos entrenando… Me ayudaba a practicar con el sable láser… Y a no dejar que mi rival hiciese trampas…"

"Claro, por supuesto, niño, no había pensado otra cosa" contestó el contrabandista con una sonrisa en los labios "Me envían a buscarte, por cierto, creo que Leia quiere hablar contigo antes del desayuno, así que mueve el culo, no me apetece hacerla esperar."

Luke sonrió y se secó ligeramente el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo, girándose para girar a Mara, que ya se había levantado y miraba a Solo con una expresión indescifrable. La pelirroja estaba molesta por la interrupción, nunca admitiría la verdadera razón por la que querría que aquella situación siguiese adelante, pero era cierto que se estaba ganando la confianza de Skywalker cada vez más y más… Una pena que no hubiese podido profundizar en ese entrenameinto y cercanía para terminar de tenerle comiendo de su mano. "Lo siento, Mara, muchas gracias por el entrenamiento… ¡Te veo en el desayuno!" dijo Luke, corriendo detrás de Han, que ya se alejaba, mientras se despedía de ella con la mano.

"Seguro." Contestó al pelirroja con una sonrisa sincera, era algo imposible que no te agradase la actitud de ese chico, por muy objetivo suyo que fuera.

Una vez los dos rebeldes se hubieron alejado del gimnasio, Luke se colocó al lado de Han "Y… ¿Sabes que es lo que quiere Leia?" preguntó curioso, ante lo que Han negó con la cabeza.

"Nada, era mentira, Leia no te está buscando, realmente te buscaba para desayunar" explicó Han, aunque entonces se giró y miró a su amigo algo más serio "Pero he decidido que tengo que hablar contigo."

"Ehm…" Luke se mostró sorprendido ante la actitud del Corelliano, la verdad, no solía ponerse tan serio "Claro, seguro… ¿De qué se trata?"

"Es sobre Roja, y como los dos parecéis estar muy unidos últimamente" Luke entonces se puso algo más serio, Roja era el apodo que Han le había puesto a Mara por obvias razones, pero había algo que a Luke no le cuadraba.

"Espera… Creía que Mara y tú os llevabais bien…"

"Así es, no parece mala chica, me cae bien y los tiene bien puestos, la verdad" contestó Han "Pero Luke, sé realista… ¿Hace cuanto que llegó aquí? ¿Dos semanas? Aún no sabemos nada de ella, por dios, si inteligencia ha estado haciendo una investigación en busca de un traidor…"

"Espera, espera…" se sorprendió el granjero, interrumpiendo a Han "¿Cómo narices sabes lo del traidor?" ante lo que Han hizo girar los ojos ligeramente.

"Vamos, niño…. ¿Te crees que me chupo el dedo?" contestó el Corelliano como si fuese obvio "Una misión se ve comprometida porque el Imperio casualmente conocía la ruta del convoy… I de repente, por pura casualidad, inteligencia empieza a hacer controles rutinarios y entrevistas… No es complicado sumar dos más dos, estoy seguro de que no soy el único que lo ha relacionado."

"Sabía que no era buena idea hacerlo tan obvio…" pero entonces Luke levantó la mirada "un momento… ¿Estás insinuando que Mara es la traidora? Inteligencia la interrogó de las primeras y no encontraron absolutamente nada."

"Mira, niño, admite que huele a chamusquina… ¿Un ataque imperial y ella es la única que sobrevive? No sé yo si eso es muy…" pero Luke le interrumpió levantando un dedo para hacerle callar.

"Basta, Han, mira. Sé lo que hago, no es como si me estuviese enamorando de ella ni nada por el estilo… Es una gran chica y tenemos mucho en común, fin de la historia, además, confío en ella."

"¡Y ese es el problema exactamente, Luke!" dijo Han "¡Apenas la conoces! No puedes confiar ciegamente en nadie tan rápido… Maldita sea, no deberías confiar en mí todavía, pero lo haces. Además, ambos sabemos que tienes cierta tendencia a desarrollar… Afecto por las chicas guapas a las que rescatas."

"Eso… No tiene nada que ver." Se defendió el joven de Tatooine, mirando al suelo, eludiendo los ojos de Han "Luke, por muy poco que durase tu enamoramiento de Leia estuvo ahí… ¿Quién te dice que no te está pasando la mismo con Mara?"

"¡Porque no es lo mismo! ¡Siento una conexión con ella, Han! Hay algo distinto, aún no sé que es, pero es como sí supiésemos lo que el otro va a hacer o decir en todo momento… Casi como si nos leyéramos el pensamiento. Lo de Leia fue un malentendido, además, sé cuidarme solo, Han, no necesito consejos sobre chicas. En todo caso debería dártelos yo a ti." Se defendió entonces el aspirante a Jedi, señalando al Corelliano con un dedo acusador, pero Han soltó una risa socarrona.

"Pft… Venga ya, niño… Cómo si necesitase tus consejos para conseguir lig…"

"Mi consejo, Han, es que dejes de hacer el idiota con Leia, a este paso va a ser demasiado tarde." Le recriminó Luke, interrumpiéndole de nuevo.

Ante eso la expresión de Han cambió "¿De dónde te sacas eso, niño? No hay nada entre Leia y yo, ni siquiera es mi tipo… Una princesa estirada… No gracias."

"Venga ya, te he visto flirtear con ella constantemente."

"Luke, yo flirteo con todas las chicas a mi alcance."

"¿Ah si? Pues yo no te he visto hacerlo con ninguna desde que conociste a Leia." Le dijo entonces el rubio, dejando a Han sin palabras al darse cuenta de que tenía razón "Mira, ya sé que existe ese problema de que tu cabeza tiene un precio, pero estás con nosotros, Han, no va a pasarte absolutamente nada. Estamos en guerra, puede pasar cualquier cosa en cualquier momento, serías un poco idiota si lo dejases pasar. Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a darme una ducha antes de desayunar." Y diciendo esto, Luke se dio la vuelta y se marchó camino a su cuarto, dejando a un pensativo han solo en el pasillo de la nave.

 **Y se acabó. Supongo que es necesario avisaros de que la historia de Han y leia no va a tener demasiadas variaciones a como se desarrolla en la trilogía original, ya que creo que así está perfecta xD Sin embargo quiero introducir aspectos que pueden pasar entre medias, como esta conversación que habéis visto aquí, decidme que os parece aunque no sea la pareja principal.**

 **Pero hablemos de la pareja principal. Sé que el entrenamiento es un cliché pero creo que a Mara le pega tratar de acercarse físicamente a Luke para ganarse su confianza ¿No? Aunque la vemos un poco más blanda y abierta con el joven Jedi ¿A dónde llevará eso? Habrá que seguir para averiguarlo.**

 **Cómo siempre espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, en el próximo ya avanza la historia hacia el Imperio contraataca, habrá evolución y pasarán ciertas cosas importantes… Espero xD Cualquier crítica constructiva, idea o simplemente opinión sobre el capítulo es muy agradecida, quiero saber qué pensáis sobre el rumbo que toma la historia, así que no seáis tímidos y dejadme vuestros comentarios : )**

 **Nada más que añadir, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, no olvidéis comentar, sed buenos y que la fuerza os acompañe :P**


	6. Pérdida

**¡Estoy de vuelta! Esta vez he tardado poco ¿Eh? No os quejéis xD El último capítulo fue uno de los más largos, así que este os lo dejo algo más corto, pero por fin vamos a tener algo más de acción espero de verdad que os guste.**

 **Como siempre quiero agradecer a todos los que os habéis incorporado a seguir mi historia o la habéis agregado a favoritos, así como a todos los lectores que ya estabais aquí, esto lo escribo por y para vosotros, para entreteneros y que podáis disfrutar de una historia de Luke y Mara tanto como yo. Cualquier comentario es bien recibido, así que no seáis tímidos jeje**

 **Bueno, nada más que añadir por mi `parte, vamos con el sexto capítulo.**

Pérdida

Luke llegó a su habitación algo malhumorado por su conversación con Han… ¿Cómo podía el Corelliano insinuar que no sería capaz de decir si Mara era una traidora? No era un idiota en ese sentido, era bueno juzgando a la gente, siempre lo había sido… Se sentó en la cama y se quitó la camiseta tumbándose un poco para pensar. En esos momentos, se sentía algo enfadado e incluso dolido, entendía que se preocupase por él. Tenía la teoría de que el contrabandista le veía como algo parecido a un hermano pequeño. Realmente le agradaba esa faceta suya, ambos eran amigos y era bueno tener a alguien como él de tu parte, al fin y al cabo tenía mucha más experiencia que él y sabía muchísimas más cosas sobre la vida… Pero su instinto le decía que se podía confiar en Mara, quizás fuera uno de esos presentimientos de los que a veces hablaba Ben, y Han no debería meterse donde no le llamaban… ¿Que le gustaba Mara? Pues claro… ¿Cómo no gustarle? Era una chica divertida, atrevida, amable, inteligente, una luchadora y, como extra, era la mujer más guapa y sexy de toda la nave… Pero enamorarse… Por favor… Era demasiado pronto para hablar de eso. Luke frunció el ceño. ¿Demasiado pronto? ¿Había pensado en la posibilidad? Entonces se obligó a sacudir la cabeza y a apartar esos pensamientos de su mente.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a darse una ducha, aún quedaban unos veinte minutos para el desayuno, así que le daba tiempo de sobra.

Cuando entró al baño y se quitó la ropa para dejar que el agua caliente le relajase los músculos después del ejercicio, empezó a calmarse. En realidad, Han no tenía mala intención… Y lo que decía podría tener sentido. Al fin y al cabo estaban buscando a un traidor, bien es cierto que inteligencia no había encontrado ningún indicio, pero no había otra explicación para que el imperio conociese los planes de ruta… Y por culpa de ese traidor el escuadrón Renegado había sido volado completamente del cielo…

Además… Han no sabía algo, que el mismo día que eso ocurrió Luke había comenzado a sentir esa presencia en la fuerza, y ahora que sumaba dos y dos… Era lógico pensar que, cuando empezó a detectarla durante su meditación, teniendo en cuenta que no había hecho nada diferente a lo habitual, sería por qué esa persona sensible a la fuerza acabaría de llegar a la base ese mismo día… Y por lo que él sabía la única nueva adquisición aquel día había sido Mara.

Sin embargo, Hogar Uno era una zona muy transitada por todas las células rebeldes esparcidas por la galaxia, de modo que no era una idea descabellada el pensar que más personas se habían establecido allí por primera vez ese mismo día, no solo Mara… Además, un usuario de la fuerza no significaba un traidor… De hecho, había tan pocos tanto en el imperio como en la rebelión… O bueno, los había hasta que Ben fue asesinado por Vader.

La expresión de Luke cambió bajo la ducha cuando pensó en el Lord Sith… Ese hombre le había quitado prácticamente todo en su vida, primero había matado a su padre y había ayudado al emperador a crear el imperio y exterminar a los Jedi, por lo que él había tenido que ser adoptado por sus tíos y vivir en la ignorancia. No se quejaba de cómo le habían criado, eran los mejores padres que había podido desear, pero habría tenido relación y contacto con ellos aunque su padre y su madre siguiesen vivos en la antigua república.

Vader también le había arrebatado a sus tíos, cierto que no había sido con sus manos pero fue él el encargado de rastrear y recuperar a R2D2 y C3PO… Lo que había acabado con la ejecución a sangre fría de Owen y Beru Lars, y Vader aprobaba esos actos por parte de sus soldados, al igual que todo el imperio… Y por último la figura enmascarada había matado a Ben… Luke tenía muchísimas razones para sentir ese odio hacia Darth Vader, y estaba decidido a convertirse en un Jedi para poder enfrentarse a él, y matarle.

Suspiró un poco entonces, apagando la ducha, Han tenía buena intención y realmente podría ser lógico lo que pensaba… Se quedó un momento quieto, mirándose al espejo, pensando en ello… ¿Y si era cierto? ¿Y si Mara era la espía? Al fin y al cabo las cosas encajaban, fue la única superviviente de la lanzadera, pero podría ser que los imperiales la hubiesen dejado viva de forma deliberada… Pero el pensamiento de Luke no fue más allá ya que sacudió la cabeza, no podía ser, Mara era una buena persona. Además, siempre se le había dado ben juzgar a la gente, y si ella fuese una espía o una usuaria de la fuerza, él lo sabría.

…..

Han caminaba por los pasillos de la nave con las manos en los bolsillos. De entrada, le hubiese gustado estar enfadado con Luke por lo que le había dicho de Leia, al fin y al cabo el niño no tenía demasiada idea de lo complicado que era, pero después resultó que no se veía capaz de estarlo, ya que su amigo tenía toda a razón del mundo, o al menos sobre la última parte de la conversación, ya que el Corelliano seguía pensando que el aspirante a Jedi no debería abrirse tan rápido a nadie, y en especial a Mara, que era alguien a quien acababa de conocer y en medio de una investigación para buscar a un traidor.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, había acabado caminando hacia el cuarto de Leia, justo para prácticamente encontrarse de bruces con ella saliendo de la habitación. Cuando le vio, la joven levantó una ceja "Capitán Solo… ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?"

Por suerte para él, Han fue rápido en reaccionar y encogerse de hombros en esa perfecta indiferencia Corelliana "No realmente, sólo he pensado que os gustaría tener compañía durante el desayuno, su alteza." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, ya que te has tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí sería de mala educación rechazarlo" dijo ella, sonriendo también "De todas formas ¿Cómo es que te has levantado tan pronto?"

"Bueno, no tenía intención, pero teniendo en cuenta que Luke había estado yendo al gimnasio pronto últimamente he decidido ir a ver si le pillaba, quería hablar con él."

"¿Y?" preguntó Leia, animándole a seguir hablando mientras ambos caminaban hacia el comedor.

"Me lo encontré en una situación… Comprometida… con Roja" ante eso Leia dio un respingo.

"¡Han! No me digas que ellos estaban…"

"¿Qué? No, vamos, es Luke, aún le falta al menos un año para llegar a eso…" la interrumpió el capitán, sabiendo exactamente a lo que se refería "Simplemente estaban entrenando… Aun así... No me gusta demasiado… Apenas conoce a Mara."

"Lo sé… Pero no creo que podamos hacer nada para que cambie de opinión… No sé, Han, puede que incluso él le guste a ella también." Apuntó la princesa.

"Venga, Leia, dime que nada con Mara huele a chamusquina… Me gusta la chica, es inteligente, sarcástica, vuela bien… Pero la situación en sí es sospechosa, y sé lo del traidor."

Leia suspiró un poco y asintió "Sé a lo que te refieres, pero inteligencia lo ha investigado todo, Han, está limpia y, por mucho que parezca sospechoso, no podemos juzgarla de antemano sólo por eso, no se lo merece, puede que realmente desertase y quiera alejarse de cómo hacen las cosas en el imperio… Y el olvidarse de las pruebas y evidencias es algo muy característico imperial."

Han hizo rodar los ojos un momento, por supuesto que tenía razón "De todas formas le intentaré no quitar el ojo de encima a Mara."

Leia se rió un poco "Que Luke no te vea hacer eso o se pondrá celoso…" comentó con una sonrisa "Ahora vamos a desayunar, tengo hambre, capitán Solo."

"Como ordenéis, vuesa merced." Contestó él, y ambos continuaron su camino.

 _Hogar Uno – dos semanas después_

"¡Fuego intenso, Líder, no sé de dónde han salido!"

"¡A todos los cazas, acción evasiva!" respondió Luke en el comunicador.

"¡Eso es fácil decirlo, estas malditas naves son más lentas que un hutt levantándose!" se quejó Dack, mientras seguía a su líder.

Mara, junto con el resto del mando de la alianza y algunos pilotos, escuchaba todo desde el centro de mando en Hogar Uno, tanto ella como Kasan Moore, otra piloto desertora del imperio y que además había estado a cargo de organizar esta operación, estaban listas para volar como pícaras, sin embargo el comandante Skywalker había decidido que esa no era la mejor misión para su debut, ya que, como misión de bombardeo, estarían pilotando los extremadamente lentos Ala-Y equipados con bombas de protones. Sin embargo, la alianza les había proporcionado varios pilotos de refuerzo, por lo que el Escuadrón Pícaro, normalmente formado por 8 pilotos, para esa misión contaba con 12.

Al escuadrón pícaro se le había encargado el ataque y bombardeo de las instalaciones imperiales en el sistema Kile II, y las cosas no habían ido mal al principio, los rebeldes habían conseguido llegar y salir del hiperespacio sin ser detectados, pero al acercarse a los generadores de escudo a través de un cañón que supuestamente les proporcionaría cobertura frente al radar, les atacó grupo extremadamente numeroso de cazas TIE e interceptores imperiales. No sabían de dónde habían salido y las cosas se habían torcido ligeramente, a pesar de que por ahora el escuadrón pícaro estaba cumpliendo su misión, habían destruido el generador de matriz y bombardeado varias instalaciones imperiales, pero se estaban viendo cada vez más y más rodeados conforme a que los refuerzos imperiales iban llegando.

En una situación normal, como podría ser el estar pilotando sus Ala-X, los rebeldes no habrían tenido tanto problema en combatir en inferioridad numérica e ir despachando a los cazas imperiales según aparecían, pero los bombarderos no estaban hechos para el combate nave contra nave, y estaban teniendo muchos problemas.

La pelirroja apretó las manos contra el borde de la mesa de operaciones, y cruzó su mirada con la de Leia Organa, aunque ésta última no se la devolvió, estaba demasiado ocupada escuchando todas las comunicaciones de los pilotos y tratando de descifrar qué era lo que ocurría en Kile II.

Mara estaba preocupada y ansiosa, desearía estar ahí fuera… No podía pensar qué haría si le ocurriese algo a Luke… A Skywalker… Se corrigió ese pensamiento casi inmediatamente, no quería que le ocurriese nada porque era el gran deseo del emperador, y si moría significaría que había fallado en su misión, y eso la aterraba… De hecho la pelirroja se sentía más asustada que nunca ante la perspectiva de que, de pronto, Luke dejase de hablar por el comunicador.

"¡Pícaro cuatro, tres, cinco, seis, siete ocho y nueve, cubrid nuestro avance, fuego de cobertura, vamos a entrar! ¡Los demás, conmigo!"

"¡Recibido, Lider pícaro!" se escucharon once voces prácticamente al unísono. Luke entonces informó.

"Hogar uno, aquí Líder pícaro, lanzamos nuestro ataque sobre le puerto espacial, haremos dos pasadas de bombardeo."

La comunicación quedó en silencio por un momento, Mara no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior, antes de que la voz de Wedge se escuchase "¡Aquí pícaro dos, el objetivo ha explotado, repito, objetivo derribado!"

"Buen trabajo, dos" respondió Luke "Base, avanzamos hacia las torres de comunicación."

"¡Aquí pícaro diez! ¡Tengo uno en la cola! ¡No puedo ganarle! ¡Me falta potencia!" se escuchó entonces, y Tycho Celchu, un desertor reciente del imperio que había sido aceptado como miembro permanente del escuadrón, respondiób.

"¡Estoy demasiado lejos, diez! ¡Sube sobre el cañón y lo tendré a tiro!"

"¡No puedo! ¡Voy muy lento! ¡Tengo que…! ¡AAAARGH!" de pronto la comunicación con Pícaro diez se cortó.

"Diez derribado, repito, diez derribado" se escuchó entonces a Celchu por el comunicador.

La mayoría de los presentes en la mesa miraron hacia abajo o hicieron algún gesto, Mara simplemente continuaba mirando a la mesa, completamente tensa, esperando escuchar la voz de Luke, sin embargo no fue la voz del comandante la siguiente en comunicarse "¡Pícaro siete! ¡Cuidado! Tienes uno en…" empezó a decir un joven piloto llamado Kit, que también era un nuevo miembro permanente del escuadrón, tras unos segundos de tenso silencio, la misma voz informó "Hemos perdido a Pícaro siete, repito, hemos perdido a pícaro siete."

El almirante Ackbar alzó la cabeza entonces y se dirigió hacia la mesa, hablando a los cazas "Líder Pícaro, aquí Hogar Uno, ordene retirada, ya han causado suficientes daños a la base imperial, dos bajas en un escuadrón de doce es un índice alto, no queremos perder más pilotos."

"Recibido, hogar uno…" contestó la voz de Luke "¡Ya habéis oído! ¡Media vuelta, pícaros, retirada! Volved a juntaros en parejas, cada uno con su escolta, evitad enfrentamientos, debemos llegar a espacio de salto."

Todos comunicaron su acuerdo y hubo unos minutos de silencio en el comunicador, hasta que Wes Janson, el escolta de Wedge, habló "¡Más TIEs! ¡Estamos rodeados!"

"¡Salid de ahí! ¡No podremos llegar a tiempo!" dijo entonces Luke, con clara desesperación en su voz "¡Aguantad! ¡Ahora vamos! ¡Dack, sígueme!"

"Luke, es una emboscada. No sé de dónde han salido. Ya no tengo control del caza. No dirigir... computadora principal perdida... dirigida a ordenador sin conexión... ¡AAHHH! No puedo..."

Entonces silencio "¡Pícaro dos ha caído!" informó Wes al cabo de dos segundos "¡Repito, Wedge ha caído! ¡Impacto en la superficie! ¡No le veo!"

"¿Alguien tiene visual? ¿Alguien visualiza a Wedge?" preguntó Luke "¡Hobbie! ¡Ha caído cerca de tu posición! ¿Tienes visual?"

"Afirmativo, líder" contestó otra voz, la de Hobbie "Confirmo que el caza está inutilizado… Wedge está vivo, repito, pícaro dos está vivo."

"¡Me acercaré para la recogida!" anunció Luke casi inmediatamente, pero fue interrumpido por Zev.

"Negativo, líder pícaro, diviso tropas imperiales, Pícaro dos está bajo su custodia."

El general Madine, en la base principal, miró al general Rieekan, uno de los miembros del alto mando rebelde y jefe de inteligencia que se había encargado de planificar la misión "Líder Pícaro, cumpla sus órdenes, termine con la retirada, repito, retirada, no se efectuará recogida."

Se escuchó claramente como Luke gruñía en el comunicador, pero no dijo nada en contra de ello, simplemente ordenó "Escuadrón pícaro, retirada."

No tardaron mucho en recibir una señal de confirmación de la salida del escuadrón del planeta, y el general Rieekan volvió a hablar "Escuadrón Pícaro, Aquí el General Rieekan, excelente trabajo. Las instalaciones de matriz y el puerto espacial en Kile II ahora son inoperables. Las actividades imperiales están seguramente destinadas a ir más despacio en este sector… Volved a casa." Y con eso, se cortó la comunicación, señal inequívoca de que los cazas habían saltado al hiperespacio.

…..

Mara acompañó al alto mando y a los demás para recibir al escuadrón Pícaro en el hangar. Las siete naves que habían logrado salir de allí no tardaron demasiado en aterrizar una vez la comitiva de recibimiento estaba allí. La pelirroja entonces abrió sus sentidos de la fuerza y de pronto frunció el ceño… Eso no se sentía como Luke. Es decir, era él, pero Mara jamás había sentido la mente del joven tan enfadada, furiosa e incluso frustrada. Eran emociones que había visto muchas veces en Vader o el emperador, aunque la diferencia era que el aspirante a Jedi no estaba permitiendo que esas emociones le embriagasen y controlasen, no había ni un rastro de lado oscuro en él.

En cuando los pilotos empezaron a bajar a tierra la mano del emperador se fijó en el líder. Su expresión era más seria de lo que nunca le había visto, de hecho se quitó los guantes y los lanzó al interior de la nave con violencia, antes de quitarse apresuradamente el casco y bajar la escalerilla.

La princesa Leia fue la primera en acercarse y saludar a Luke con un abrazo de consuelo "Luke… Lo siento mucho…" él le devolvió el abrazo pero no contestó ni sonrió, simplemente continuó caminando, la mayor parte de los miembros del alto mando se acercaron a él, pero no se paró a hablar con ellos, les dedicó simples saludos de respeto y siguió su camino.

Mara esperaba a la salida, por alguna razón no le gustaba percibir aquello emanando de Luke, sabía que su misión era entregarle al emperador y que, una vez hecho, sería muchísimo peor, el joven Skywalker se convertiría en alguien como Vader, o incluso más siniestro, pero en aquella ocasión, Mara quería ayudarle a contrarrestar esos sentimientos.

"Luke…" empezó ella cuando ambos se cruzaron.

"Lo siento Mara, no estoy de humor para hablar ahora mismo…" la interrumpió el piloto, deteniéndose a mirarla por un momento antes de continuar su camino hacia la zona de aposentos.

Por un momento la pelirroja pensó en quedarse allí, al fin y al cabo no era asunto suyo como ese granjero se sintiese o dejase de sentirse. Pero algo en ella, quizás el orgullo, o quizás que realmente le importaba más el joven de lo que quería admitir, la hizo desechar esa idea.

En cuanto Luke entró en su habitación se quitó el traje de vuelo y quedó en ropa interior, propinándole un puñetazo a la almohada y, sin quererlo, el despertador de su mesita de noche cayó al suelo.

El aspirante a jedi se quedó mirándolo por un momento… ¿Eso lo había hecho él? No tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensarlo o meditar sobre ello ya que la puerta sonó "Luke, abre la puerta."

El joven suspiró, estaba claro que no iba a poder mantener a Mara Jade alejada contra su voluntad, todos los demás respetarían su espacio, ella no. De modo que simplemente abrió la puerta.

La despampanante pelirroja apareció frente a él y su primera reacción fue mirar hacia abajo, concretamente a la ropa interior de Luke, y levantar una ceja "¿Sabes, Skywalker? No sé si quiero que me digas lo que estabas haciendo cuando he llamado."

Él miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de la situación "¡Mierda!" y entró a la habitación escopeteado para buscar en su armario un par de simples pantalones "Lo siento… Se me había olvidado."

"No te preocupes, no ha sido algo desagradable si es de lo que tienes miedo." Dijo ella, entrando sin permiso y sentándose en la cama "La gente está preocupada por ti, en especial Leia, creo que hasta está siendo amable con Solo y todo, me preocupa."

"No me pasa nada especial, Mara" replicó Luke "Estoy enfadado ¿Qué hay de raro en eso? Acabo de perder a tres pilotos, entre ellos mi mejor amigo."

"¿Es la primera vez que pierdes amigos? Porque sinceramente, lo dudo" ella suspiró entonces un poco, no queriendo ser tan dura con él, se suponía que los rebeldes se apoyaban unos a otros, y había venido aquí a hacer que Luke se sintiese mejor, no a criticarle "Mira… Siento lo de Wedge y los demás, pero no podías hacer nada, ha sido una emboscada. Suerte habéis tenido de salir tantos de allí con vida."

"Técnicamente, es mi responsabilidad" discutió entonces el rebelde de Tatooine, sentándose al lado de la pelirroja "Soy el líder de escuadrón, se supone que depende de mí mantenerlos a salvo."

"Y estás haciendo un magnífico trabajo, Luke" Mara empezaba a preguntarse si ese chico quería cargar con el peso de la galaxia sobre sus hombros, aunque en cierto modo ya lo hacía… Esa presión de ser el que debía derrotar a Vader y el emperador era como ser el encargado de salvar la galaxia, a los ojos de los rebeldes "Los Pícaros son, con diferencia, los que se han enfrentado a las peores situaciones y apenas has tenido bajas, eres un comandante excelente, Luke." Le dedicó entonces una genuina sonrisa, de esas que solo mostraba cuando ellos dos estaban solos, y le acarició ligeramente el brazo "Tus pilotos están… Estamos muy orgullosos de ti." Luke suspiró, era reconfortante escuchar eso, sin duda, y en especial viniendo de Mara. Sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los verdes de ella y por un momento tuvo el impulso de colocar a mano en su mejilla, pero negó ligeramente con la cabeza y miró al suelo, dejando escapar un suspiro.

"Eso díselo a Wedge cuando lo ejecuten en Coruscant…"

"Realmente no creo que lo hagan" comentó Mara sin pensar, era algo que le empezaba a pasar, decía demasiadas cosas que no debía mientras estaba con Luke "Teniendo en cuenta el sector y que es un prisionero propenso a interrogatorio seguramente lo llevarán a Kessel…"

"¿Cómo has dicho?" preguntó entonces el Jedi, levantando la cabeza y con un nuevo deje de esperanza en sus ojos.

"Kessel, la prisión imperial, es muy segura, sólo se entra y sale con un tren o por el puerto…" en ese momento Mara dejó de hablar, mirando a Luke… La acababa de fastidiar, había revelado información imperial que iba a ayudar a los rebeldes… Ella, la mano del emperador, acababa de favorecer a la rebelión, pero Luke de pronto parecía desprender de nuevo ese optimismo suyo, de hecho, lo estaba gritando con la fuerza, y a la pelirroja le fue imposible no contagiarse.

"Prepara tu traje de vuelo y revisa tu Ala-X, teniente Jade" dijo entonces Luke "Salimos de misión en cinco horas."

En cierto modo aquello le hizo ilusión, desde que pasó las pruebas de acceso al escuadrón pícaro había querido probar su valía, por orgullo en cierto modo y para dejarles claro a los rebeldes que alguien formado en el imperio era tan bueno o mejor que ellos… Sin embargo ahora mismo sólo pensaba en volar junto a Luke "A la orden, Comandante Skywalker." Respondió ella, antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación.

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo xD Bueno, supongo que algunos reconoceréis las batallas, o quizás no, sólo quiero que sepáis que, a pesar de ser parte del universo expandido, las he remodelado un poco para que me sirviesen a mis propósitos, la verdad jeje**

 **Mara está evolucionando, al parecer ajora tiene sentimientos por Luke que todos sabíamos iban a terminar apareciendo, y Luke demuestra una faceta más seria y furiosa… ¿A dónde nos llevará eso? Y sobre todo ¿Rescatarán a Wedge de la prisión de Kessel?**

 **Bueno, deciros que, tras este capítulo, el siguiente consistirá básicamente de la primera misión de Mara con el escuadrón Pícaro y con ello alcanzaremos a El Imperio contraataca, de modo que a partir de ahí nos adentraremos de lleno en las películas. Espero de verdad que os haya gustado este capítulo y recordaros de nuevo que quiero saber lo que pensáis, me gusta interactuar con mis lectores y saber que lo que escribo os gusta o si cambiaríais algo, de modo que dejadme en los comentarios cualquier sugerencia, crítica constructiva u opinión al respecto xD**

 **Nada más que añadir por mi parte, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, no olvidéis comentar, sed buenos y que la fuerza os acompañe :P**


	7. Asalto en Kessel

**Madre mía, madre mía, que me he puesto a escribir y no paro. Si no me equivoco creo que estoy batiendo mi récord de racha subiendo capítulos cada poco tiempo, y lo mejor es que no me quedan para nada cortos, al menso teniendo en cuenta mis estándares xD**

 **Espero de verdad que os guste este capítulo, es uno de los más complicados que he escrito hasta ahora, al final os explicaré pro qué, y me encantaría saber lo que opináis de ello. No sé si seré capaz de mantener este ritmo durante mucho tiempo ya que en cuanto se termine el verano volveré a las clases y las cosas irán más lentas, sin embargo en lo que queda de vacaciones intentaré avanzar lo máximo posible.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a los que seguís mi historia y a los que la tenéis en favorito, y en especial a los que os tomáis el tiempo de dejarme vuestro comentario:**

 **Megaterio: Bueno, un poco de drama y suspense no le viene mal a la historia ¿No? xD Me alegro de que estos dos capítulos te hayan gustado, ha sido algo complicado volver a la dinámica de escribir pero me alegro de haberlo conseguido y coger ritmo de nuevo. EN cuanto a tu sugerencia… Creo que la voy a tener en cuenta, es más, quizás la veas en este capítulo. Siendo honestos, yo también tengo ganas de llegar a las películas, pero no quería precipitarme y que la relación entre Mara y Luke fuese precipitada : )**

 **Nada más que añadir por mi parte, así que sin más dilación, vamos con el capítulo.**

Asalto en Kessel

"Ese plan es muy arriesgado, comandante Skywalker… Sé de buena tinta que las instalaciones de Kessel son prácticamente impenetrables, tratar de evacuar a un prisionero desde esa prisión resultaría en más bajas de las que podríamos afrontar para salvar a un solo hombre." Dijo el general Madine. La reunión con el alto mando había ido más o menos como Luke esperaba, al fin y al cabo en cierto modo entendía el porqué de esa decisión. Por muy hábil que fuese Wedge, el escuadrón Pícaro y la alianza tenía muchos excelentes pilotos, y si se enviaba un destacamento de ellos al rescate era muy probable que perdiesen más de los que recuperarían. Sin embargo, el joven Jedi no se pensaba dar por vencido.

"Con todo el respeto, General" contestó "No le estoy pidiendo organizar una operación a gran escala para atacar la prisión… Creo que he descubierto una forma de liberar al capitán Antilles que puede conllevar un riesgo mucho menor."

"¿Y de dónde ha sacado esa información, Comandante?" espetó Rieekan "Si tiene una fuente imperial de información confiable debería haberla compartido con inteligencia."

Luke asintió "Lo siento, General, lo cierto es que una conversación fortuita con la teniente Jade me hizo pensar en un plan alternativo" ante eso Mon Mothma y Rieekan intercambiaron una mirada.

"¿Una conversación con la teniente Jade?" preguntó la secretaria general de la alianza.

"Así es, cuando le dije que Wedge sería ejecutado en Coruscant me corrigió. Como vosotros sabíais de antemano, el capitán Antilles será trasladado a las instalaciones penitenciarias de Kessel… Y la teniente Jade me explicó cómo transportan a los prisioneros."

"Entiendo, supongo que ella tendría esa información, al igual que los demás imperiales desertores… ¿Pero como puede resultar relevante?" preguntó Madine "Los prisioneros de Kessel son transportados desde el puerto espacial hasta las instalaciones en un transporte sobre raíles fuertemente vigilado. No habrá forma de hacer una aproximación y sacar a los prisioneros de forma segura, al fin y al cabo el imperio preferirá destruir el tren antes de que recuperemos a los nuestros. Lo sé, les he visto actuar, fue una de las razones por las que me marché."

"Podríamos organizar un ataque relámpago, acabar con la escolta antes de que sepan lo que les ha golpeado e inutilizar el tren sin daños, tras eso podríamos escoltar una nave de recogida. Sería una buena forma de conseguir más reclutas para la alianza, no sólo rescatar al Capitán Antilles, creo que merecería la pena intentarlo." Sugirió Luke, que ya tenía el plan en mente.

"¿Y cómo sugerís hacer tal cosa exactamente?" Rieekan se mostró curioso, conocía a Skywalker lo suficiente como para saber que no pediría algo así sin un plan previamente pensado, y sinceramente tenía razón, rescatar a todo un transporte de prisioneros sería una gran victoria para la alianza.

"Podemos usar cañones de iones. Los Alas-X son muy modificables, como bien sabéis. No sería difícil acoplarles los cañones que, aunque no sean de mucha potencia, si alcanzamos el tren con ellos varias veces lo detendremos sin dañarlos y habilitaremos el aterrizaje de una lanzadera… Pero debemos darnos prisa si queremos interceptar el tren." Explicó el comandante. Ante eso los tres miembros del alto mando se miraron por un momento, pero los dos generales esperaron a la decisión de la secretaria general. Mon Mothma se llevó la mano a la barbilla por un momento y meditó en silencio.

"General Rieekan, disponga a nuestros ingenieros a trabajar en el ensamblaje de los cañones de iones en los cazas del escuadrón pícaro." Ordenó, el general asintió y salió del cuarto, seguido de Madine, y Mothma miró a Luke "Comandante Skywalker, debo decir que es un plan digno del hijo de Anakin Skywalker."

Ante la mención de su padre, Luke abrió los ojos "¿Conoció a mi padre, señora?" preguntó entonces, sin poder contenerse, llevaba mucho tiempo en la alianza y muchos de los veteranos hablaban de Anakin Skywalker, el General Jedi condecorado y uno de los mejores guerreros en las Guerras Clon. Sin embargo, cuando les había preguntado al respecto nadie sabía decirle cómo era, simplemente habían escuchado sobre él en el campo de batalla. Luke había escuchado que Ackbar había servido con él en una batalla, pero no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con el Mon Calamari de eso. Pero para su sorpresa, Mon Mothma asintió.

"Así es" dijo la mujer "Era un gran soldado y Jedi, pero también era una persona enérgica y muy imaginativa en combate… Recuerdo una vez que varios senadores y yo, incluido el padre de la princesa Leia, nos quedamos atrapados en una de las cámaras del senado cuando un grupo de cazarrecompensas logró entrar y nos mantuvo como rehenes… Anakin estaba en el senado aquel día por pura casualidad, al parecer, y no estaba armado. Terminaron por cogerle pero cuando amenazaron con volar toda la habitación dónde estábamos, Anakin recuperó su arma y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que cortar el suelo bajo nuestros pies, caímos a la habitación inferior, a salvo de la explosión."

El joven no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar esa historia "Vaya…" no sabía que más decir, era la primera vivencia concreta que tenía sobre su padre, y la verdad es que su imaginación ya volaba. Podía ver a Anakin Skywalker combatiendo cazarrecompensas y rescatando rehenes en sus ratos libres "Gracias por contarme esto, señora." Hizo una ligera reverencia para acompañar el agradecimiento. Mothma sonrió de forma cálida, le entendía bastante bien.

"Ha sido un placer, Skywalker. Debo decir que no conocía muy bien a tu padre, pero te pareces a él." Explicó "Me sorprendió saber que un Jedi hubiera tenido un hijo, pero ahora me alegro, Luke, la alianza ha sobrevivido gracias a que Anakin Skywalker rompió las normas... La verdad es que no debería sorprenderme, era algo que hacía mucho."

Sin embargo aquella afirmación pilló al aspirante a Jedi completamente fuera de juego "¿Romper las normas? ¿Qué queréis decir con eso?"

"Bueno… ¿No lo sabías?" Mon Mothma se mostró confusa ante eso "Creí que sería lo primero que Obi-Wan te diría al empezar a entrenarte… Pues… Era sabido que los Jedi tenían prohibido involucrarse en ningún tipo de relación romántica, por eso es sorprendente que… Bueno, que estés aquí."

"¿Mi padre rompió las normas para estar con alguien?"

"Es lo que supongo, no me imagino a Anakin teniendo una relación totalmente ajena al sentimiento… Aunque no está confirmado, si alguna vez hubo una relación, ten por seguro que tu padre la mantuvo en secreto."

"Y… Señora…" comenzó entonces Luke, tragando saliva ligeramente "No sabréis… O tendréis alguna idea… Sobre quién puede ser mi madre."

La secretaria general de la alianza se quedó mirando a su comandante por un momento. Podría decirle que no… Al fin y al cabo, todo lo que tenía eran solo conjeturas, pero al ver al joven Skywalker ansioso y casi rogando por cualquier ápice de información sobre sus padres, no pudo evitar aliviar aunque fuese un poco aquella curiosidad "Tengo una teoría… Nunca llegó a ser confirmada. Al fin y al cabo, la que creo que podría ser tu madre murió poco después de la orden 66… Que sería al morir tu padre, de modo que eso refuerza la conexión entre ellos dos…"

"¿Q-Quien era?"

Mothma le dedicó una triste mirada "No quiero darte falsas esperanzas y que mi teoría sea falsa, Skywalker…"

"Por favor, no me importa… Prefiero saber cualquier pista, cualquier cosa… Sois la única persona que conozco que es capaz de hablarme de ellos. Obi-Wan iba a hacerlo, pero murió antes de eso." La voz de Luke sonaba implorante sin realmente querer hacerlo, pero estaba desesperado por beber cualquier indicio sobre sus padres que pudiese conseguir.

La política miró al pobre chico, y lo entendió, puede que lo que le contase no fuese cierto, pero hasta que él mismo descubriese la verdad, era mejor aferrarse a esa imagen que vivir en la ignorancia "Está bien… Anakin Skywaker era muy amigo de la senadora Padme Amidala, del planeta Naboo. Fue una de las fundadoras de la rebelión junto con Bail Organa, el padre de Leia, y yo misma. A Padme la conocí bien, era una aliada política, gran oradora y una mujer fuerte y justa que siempre hablaba a favor del pueblo. Fue de las primeras en oponerse a las Guerras Clon… Y bueno, estaba muy unida a Anakin, y se les veía juntos muchas veces, cosa que era rara ya que a los Jedi no les gustaba involucrarse en la política. Además de que se habían conocido cuando Anakin era un niño, por eso pensé que podría ser… Además, Anakin era alto, Padme no lo era." Añadió al final Mothma con una sonrisa, en una clara referencia a la baja estatura del joven rebelde.

Luke sonrió y asintió ligeramente, no era mucho, pero probablemente no podría decirle nada más. De todas formas ya tenía algo: Padme Amidala, senadora y gran persona, fundadora de la rebelión. Ese pensamiento le hacia sentirse orgulloso "Gracias por contarme esto, señora, lo aprecio muchísimo."

"Siento que sólo pueda ser información vaga y sin confirmar. Cuando ganemos la guerra y lleguemos a Coruscant estoy seguro de que podrás buscar a Padme en los archivos. Allí habrá información mucho más detallada sobre su vida, sólo te puedo decir que fue una de las mejores personas que he conocido." La mujer sonrió un poco más entonces "Eso es todo, comandante Skywalker, puede retirarse, tiene que salir de misión."

Luke inclinó la cabeza a modo de respeto, con una gran sonrisa en la cara, y salió de la habitación más contento de lo que lo había estado en su vida.

 _5 horas después_

"Muy bien, pícaros" anunció Luke a su grupo de pilotos, que se habían reunido en el hangar para el informe de la misión. El escuadrón volvía a estar compuesto por el número habitual de pilotos, ocho, con la pelirroja entrando en lugar de Wedge. Zev Zenesca, Tycho Celchu, Dak Ralter, Wes Janson, Derek "Hobbie" Klivian, Kit Valent y Mara Jade, todos vestidos con el mono naranja de vuelo, observaban y escuchaban en silencio. Había dos pilotos disponibles para sustituir al prisionero: Kasan Moore y Mara Jade, ambas dos totalmente cualificadas. Sin embargo, el escuadrón Pícaro siempre volaba en un número par, con un sistema de escoltas, es decir, ningún piloto maniobraba solo, por lo que solamente podría entrar una, y Luke había optado por Mara ya que Kasan podría ser útil en el comando central dirigiendo la misión, debido a su pasado servicio en la prisión de Kessel antes de desertar del imperio.

"Nuestra misión no podría ser más simple" continuó el líder del grupo "lo que no significa que vaya a ser fácil… Deberemos entrar en Kessel sin que nos detecten, volando bajo y tratando de no ser captados por el radar. Quizás debamos usar los cañones de iones para desactivar alguno pero no es lo recomendable, ya que una avería en un sensor podría poner a los imperiales en alerta. Una vez allí, localizaremos el tren de transporte de prisioneros, destruiremos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a la escolta terrestre y aérea, desactivaremos el tren con los cañones de iones y mandaremos la señal a la lanzadera para que nos recoja… Todo esto antes de que lleguen los refuerzos imperiales. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

La mano de Zev se alzó "¿Es seguro pensar que Wedge está en ese tren?" el aspirante a Jedi miró al más veterano de su escuadrón y sonrió, era la pregunta que seguramente todos querían hacer, pero por supuesto era el tercero al mando el que se decidía a hacerla.

"Así es, el tren transporta a un grupo de prisioneros hacia el complejo penitenciario de Kessel… Y en ese grupo se incluye Wedge." Explicó Luke "Está bien… SI los refuerzos imperiales llegan antes de que la lanzadera haya partido será nuestro trabajo proporcionar apoyo y fuego de cobertura hasta que haya dado el salto al hiperespacio… ¿Ha quedado claro?" todos asintieron "Muy bien, a los cazas, y que la fuerza nos acompañe."

Mientras todos los pilotos hacían las últimas comprobaciones a sus naves el joven líder se acercó a la nueva recluta "¿Lista?" le preguntó, ante lo que la pelirroja se dio la vuelta para mirarle.

"Nací lista, Skywalker" contestó con una sonrisa orgullosa "No te preocupes, recuperaremos a Antilles antes de que te des cuenta." él sonrió agradecido, y ella simplemente le agarró el brazo en señal de apoyo "En serio, Luke, es buen plan, y somos buenos pilotos, además tenemos un gran líder ¿Qué puede salir mal?" ante eso el joven sonrió un poco, dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa.

"Conociendo la suerte de los Pícaros… Cualquier cosa" respondió entonces.

"Conociendo la suerte de los Pícaros, saldremos de allí igualmente" le reprendió ella "Ahora vete a la nave, no podemos despegar sin el líder y tenemos que coger un tren."

El piloto asintió y corrió hacia su caza. Mara le miró mientras marchaba y suspiró un poco, nunca había conocido a nadie como ese chico… De verdad parecía optimista, iban a atacar un complejo imperial extremadamente protegido y parecía que no le preocupaba demasiado… A ella, por el contrario, sí. Por suerte estaba con ellos, no quería que le ocurriese nada a Skywalker… Es decir, era el gran deseo del emperador y si él moría ella fallaba, el bienestar del chico no le importaba demasiado en cuanto a lo personal. Con ese último pensamiento en la cabeza y arrugando el ceño por haber tenido que recordárselo a sí misma, subió al caza. Era extraño pilotarlo, estaba acostumbrada a los TIE, esta nave era menos maniobrable pero tenía escudos, no estaba acostumbrada a tener que redireccionar la energía entre los diferentes sistemas de un Ala-X… Pero ella era la mano del emperador, era capaz de volar cualquier cosa y lo había demostrado con creces al pasar la prueba de acceso al escuadró Pícaro. Gruñó un poco, tenía que dejar de pensar así, no era importante si pasaba las pruebas, entrar en ese escuadrón sólo era un medio para acercarse a Skywalker, y estaba más que claro que el chico estaba cayendo cada vez más y más en sus redes… Sin que le diese tiempo a cavilar mucho más, Luke pidió confirmación por radio, de modo que todos despegaron hacia Kessel.

….

"Pícaros, nos acercamos al objetivo" dijo Luke por el comunicador cuando el planeta apareció "Tenemos las coordenadas y la ruta que supuestamente debería seguir el tren… Haremos un cambio en la formación. Mara, tú serás mi escolta. Dak, serás la escolta de Wes."

Luke creía que era mejor de esa forma, Mara acababa de llegar al escuadrón y no debería ser piloto de frente aún. Los nuevos solían ir como escoltas durante algún tiempo. De modo que era más sabio que Wes hiciera de piloto principal durante un tiempo y que Dak fuese su escolta, para que él pudiese ayudar a Mara en su primera misión.

"Recibido, Líder Pícaro" contestaron ambos, y el caza de Mara se colocó ligeramente detrás de él, cubriéndole.

"Bien, mantened un vuelo bajo, evitad los radares y conectad los sensores de vida… Tenemos que localizar el tren antes de que nos localicen a nosotros y antes de que llegue a la instalación minera." Los ocho cazas rebeldes descendieron a potencia media y enseguida se encontraban prácticamente a ras de suelo, volando en formación cerrada "¿Alguna señal?" preguntó Luke al cabo de un tiempo.

"Líder pícaro, aquí Kasan Moore en el comando central" el joven piloto prestó atención a la transmisión entrante antes de que nadie pudiese contestarle "Le aconsejo cruzar el cañón a unos veinte metros al oeste y seguir el río. Algunos de los minerales ocultaran su rastro para el radar imperial."

"¿No interferirán con nuestros sensores?" preguntó Luke entonces.

"No si los dirigen a larga distancia, esas rocas no tienen tanto alcance y las ondas que emiten impiden una recepción clara, no una emisión."

"Recibido, Kasan, ya habéis escuchado, cambio de rumbo" anunció antes de girar al oeste, no tardaron demasiado en encontrar el río.

"Líder… Capto una señal… Varios vehículos… Parece que varias personas están a bordo de uno de ellos, pero no están cerca de la ruta…" informó Zev.

"¿No están cerca de la ruta?" preguntó entonces Wes "¿Podrían haber cambiado el rumbo?"

"Negativo, Líder Pícaro" se escuchó la voz de Kasan "No hay seguridad, el imperio suele usar señuelos de forma rutinaria para despistar sus traslados, recomiendo comprobar el transporte con un escáner de corto alcance en busca de armas, si hay muchas, entonces no serán prisioneros."

Luke lo pensó un momento "Recibido, Kasan… Está bien, separémonos… Wes y Dak, vosotros venís con nosotros, iremos a comprobar el tren. Los demás id a comprobar el otro transporte, que no os detecten, y si lo hacen salid del planeta, no los dirijáis hacia nosotros. Si descubrís que es un señuelo, uniros a nosotros en cuanto podáis."

"Recibido, Líder" dijo Zev "Ya habéis oído, seguidme." Ordenó, sin Wedge, Zev era el siguiente en la línea de mando, ya que era el más veterano y había dirigido su propio escuadrón, pero lo desmantelaron cundo dividieron su unidad, de modo que se unió a los Pícaros y en ningún momento se había arrepentido de ello.

Mara apretó los dientes, eran sólo cuatro cazas… ¿Cómo se suponía que iban a conseguir atravesar las defensas imperiales de Kessel? Sabía que esos pilotos eran buenos, pero nadie era tan bueno "Ehm… Líder… ¿Seguro que es buena idea arriesgarnos a encontrarnos en superioridad numérica?" preguntó la pelirroja por el comunicador.

"Jejeje ¿Has escuchado, Dak? La nueva se preocupa por nosotros" dijo Wes, soltando una risa.

"Eso es muy tierno, Mara, pero no te preocupes, nos merendamos a los TIE de diez en diez. Tú sólo haz lo que nosotros hagamos." Añadió Dak. Luke no pudo hacer otra cosa que negar con la cabeza, divertido.

"No te preocupes, Mara, iremos con cautela, y trataremos de que no nos descubran, y si vemos que no podemos con los escoltas aún con el ataque sorpresa, esperaremos a los demás."

Aún no las tenía todas consigo, pero la aludida asintió "Recibido, Líder."

Volaron durante unos minutos hasta que Mara captó algo en su escáner "Tengo lecturas, debe de ser el tren… Hay varias formas de vida a bordo."

"De acuerdo, acerquémonos para hacer un escáner de corto alcance, veamos cuantas armas tienen… Quedaos aquí, yo lo haré."

A la pelirroja no le gustaba la perspectiva de esperar, pero Luke era el Líder, así que supuestamente debía de ser el mejor de ellos para el trabajo. Pasaron unos segundos con los sistemas al mínimo hasta que se escuchó de nuevo la voz del joven por el comunicador "Confirmado, son los prisioneros… ¡Al ataque, usad el cañón de iones, recordad, queremos parar el tren, no destruirlo! ¡Cuento diez TIEs y tropas de tierra, hagámoslo rápido!"

Ante esa señal los motores de los tres Ala-X rugieron para lanzarse al ataque. En la primera acometida ya habían reducido los TIEs a seis, mientras que Dak se encargaba de bombardear a las tropas de tierra.

"¡Mara, empieza a lanzar iones al tren antes de que reaccionen!" ordenó el líder, y la pelirroja obedeció. Su Ala-X comenzó a disparar ligeras bolas de color azulado y el transporte comenzó a electrocutarse poco a poco, pero iba a costar bastante que perdiera la potencia necesaria.

Mientras tanto, las tropas imperiales seguían cayendo, y al poco tiempo la escolta estaba completamente destruida. Los otros tres cazas rebeldes formaron para disparar con el cañón de iones y finalmente deshabilitar el tren.

"Perfecto, buen trabajo, pícaros… Hogar Uno, por favor, que la lanzadera se de prisa antes de que lleguen los refuerzos imperiales."

"Recibido, Líder Pícaro, aguanten" respondió la nave insignia. La lanzadera estaba cerca, pero tenía que hacer un salto para acercarse y tratar de no ser detectada.

"¡Luke! ¡Creo que hemos subestimado la capacidad de reacción imperial!" anunció entonces Wes "Se acercan al menos treinta TIEs a gran velocidad."

Mara gruñó, sabía que algo así iba a pasar. Al fin y al cabo, daba la impresión de que los rebeldes no le daban al imperio el crédito que se merecía.

"Pícaros, formación cerrada, tenemos que proteger el tren, no sabemos si los imperiales dispararán a matar" ordenó Luke entonces, mientras los TIEs se acercaban a toda velocidad "¡Aquí están!"

En un instante, el cielo se convirtió en un campo de batalla. Por suerte o por desgracia para los cuatro rebeldes, los TIE no parecían querer atacar el tren, sino más bien acabar con ellos para llevarse a sus prisioneros. El joven Jedi apretó los dientes mientras trataba de zafarse de cinco cazas, la situación no era favorable ni mucho menos, y Mara se había dado cuenta de eso. El problema era que ahora mismo estaba demasiado lejos como para llegar a tiempo, y estaba lidiando con su propio grupo de cuatro cazas en cola mientras trataba de destruir el mayor número posible.

Lo que no se esperaba era aquel movimiento del caza de Luke. De pronto la nave giró en redondo, dio literalmente una vuelta en el aire para pasar de estar de espaldas a los cazas, que empezaban a rodearle, a quedar de frente. El giro había sido tan brusco que daba la sensación de que la nave apenas había hecho curva, sino que había girado sobre sí misma. Luke había desviado toda la potencia a los frenos y los motores, y los había activado a la vez, creando ese efecto de sorpresa. Los láseres del Ala-X rugieron para destruir dos de los cazas que le perseguían e, inmediatamente antes de que los dos que le flanqueaban abriesen fuego, hizo un trompo hacia arriba, esquivando el ataque, y haciendo que, sin objetivo que alcanzar, los disparos de ambos TIEs que venían desde lados opuestos impactasen contra su propio compañero, destruyendo los dos cazas restantes.

Mara se quedó boquiabierta por un segundo… Todo había ocurrido en un instante, ese chico había pasado de no tener la menor oportunidad a cambiar las tornas a su favor con una maniobra increíble. Sólo había otra persona a la que Mara había visto realizar semejante pilotaje, y ese era Darth Vader. Luke era igual de bueno que él, si no más…

Un bláster que pasó silbando cerca de su ala le comunicó a la pelirroja que se había distraído demasiado tiempo mirando a su líder, ya que ahora mismo los TIEs la tenían rodeada, dos por delante y dos por detrás mientras que otros dos la flanqueaban "Mierda…" giró la nave bruscamente y desvió la energía de los escudos a la parte trasera justo a tiempo, ya que dos disparos lograron impactar. El poder de los escudos bajó al cuarenta por ciento, pero al menos ningún sistema de la nave había resultado dañado.

Mara disparó y logró acabar con uno, pero la situación para ella seguía siendo comprometida, hasta que de pronto el otro que se encontraba frente a ella y uno de los que la flanqueaban explotaron "Ten más cuidado, Pícaro Dos, los TIEs son más rápidos que nosotros y nos flanquean con facilidad." Escuchó a Luke decir por el intercomunicador, mientras que conseguía que otro de los cazas le siguiera en su escape… ¿Cómo demonios se había acercado a toda velocidad, realizado un disparo tan certero y después continuar maniobrando para esquivar el ataque del que ahora mismo le perseguía? Mara decidió hablar con él sobre eso más tarde "Gracias, Líder."

Una vez hubo destruido a los que la seguían acosand,o se fijó en que, a por Luke, se aproximaban otros dos cazas, pero esta vez usando el punto ciego justo sobre la popa del Ala-X "¡Maldita sea!" se escuchó al joven decir en el canal abierto "¡Tengo dos en la cola, no los veo!" Pero casi antes de que terminase la frase la pelirroja ya se había cruzado con él para quedar frente a ellos y los había reducido a polvo "Ahora estamos en paz, Líder" dijo entonces de forma orgullosa.

"Aún me debes una de cuando nos conocimos, Dos." Mara no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa respuesta… Y entonces se dio cuenta de que acababa de salvarle la vida a Luke Skywalker… El mayor enemigo del imperio, y había destruido dos cazas imperiales para hacerlo… Había reaccionado completamente por instinto, en el momento que había visto los TIEs a punto de derribarle no había pensado en otra cosa que evitarlo… Por supuesto debía de ser lo que había pensado antes de salir, si moría, el emperador perdería su gran deseo y ella fracasaría…

"¡Hey chicos! ¡No os llevéis toda la fiesta!" Era Zev el que hablaba por el comunicador, que ya volvía con Tycho, Hobbie y Kit. Los cuatro cazas rebeldes lanzaron un ataque que desbarató la formación de los imperiales.

"¡Has tardado, abuelo!" le espetó Wes.

"Quería que los jóvenes os divirtierais un poco, chaval" respondió el aludido mientras que el escuadrón Pícaro terminaba con la presencia imperial de una vez por todas. Mara realmente no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, los pilotos de ese grupo eran realmente buenos, cuatro de ellos habían logrado resistir a treinta cazas y en cuanto los demás habían llegado los imperiales se habían visto superados. Era sin duda algo digno de elogio.

Al cabo de pocos minutos, la lanzadera descendió y los prisioneros, Wedge incluido, subieron a bordo mientras ellos patrullaban, para después seguir a la lanzadera fuera del sistema "Hogar Uno, aquí Líder Pícaro. Misión cumplida. Sin bajas. Nos dirigimos de vuelta al punto de reunión."

"Negativo, Líder Pícaro" respondió Mon Mothma, para sorpresa de todos "Tú y tu equipo sois trasladados y se os encomienda la protección de nuestra nueva base terrestre, os transmito las coordenadas de la base Echo, reuníos allí con los supervisores."

"Recibido, Hogar uno, estamos en ruta" anunció Luke antes de que los ocho cazas rebeldes y la lanzadera saltasen al hiperespacio.

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo, si os soy sincero había pensado introducir Hoth en este capítulo, pero mi idea principal era no incluir la conversación con Mon Mothma, así que he tenido que retrasarlo al hacerlo según iba escribiendo. Aunque ahora sí, sin lugar a dudas, en el siguiente capítulo empezaremos con El Imperio Contraataca desde el principio, así que tened paciencia.**

 **Estoy algo preocupado con mis batallas espaciales, no estoy seguro de saber hacerlas bien, la verdad es que creo que es mi debilidad, si alguno puede darme algún tipo de consejo u opinión para mejorarlo lo agradecería muchísimo xD**

 **Bueno, pues nada más que decir, siempre es un placer escribir para vosotros y ya sabéis que cualquier sugerencia, opinión o crítica constructiva son bien recibidas. De modo que nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, no olvidéis comentar, sed buenos y que la fuerza os acompañe :P**


	8. La base Echo

**Buenas, ya estoy de vuelta con el capítulo 8 xD Tengo una buena racha de inspiración así que voy a tratar de aprovecharla al máximo y avanzar todo lo posible con esta historia antes de que la racha se acabe o me quede sin tiempo, lo que sea que llegue antes jeje**

 **Bueno, en el último capítulo se terminó lo que podemos decir que es la "primera parte" del fanfic, y en este empieza la segunda, que está ambientada durante los acontecimientos de El Imperio Contraataca, me voy a intentar mantener lo más fiel posible a los diálogos originales y tratar de que todo quede encajado a pesar de los cambios, es una película que a todos nos encanta y lo hago desde el respeto xD**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís mi historia y los que la tenéis en favoritas, y un agradecimiento especial a los que me dejáis comentarios, os lo agradezco muchísimo.**

 **Megaterio: Me alegro de que te haya gustado el cap** **s y que la fuerza os acompañe : fuerza os acompañe : P interesante ¿No os parece?**

 **pelntener lo mmpo, lo que sea que llegue ant** **ítulo. Y también me alegra que hayas pillado la referencia, no sabía si alguien lo reconocería xD Bueno, mi problema con las batallas es que me da la sensación de que ser demasiado descriptivo con los movimientos de la nave lo haría poco dinámico, y me he basado bastante en los libros de la trilogía de Thrawn y la duología de la mano de Thrawn, la misma época que me recomiendas xD De hecho fue al leerme esos dos libros cuando me encantó el personaje de Mara. Gracias y disfruta del capítulo.**

 **Pues nada más que decir, no os hago esperar más y vamos con el capítulo 8**

La base Echo

 _Sistema Hoth_

El tiempo no era favorable, aunque eso no era para nada sorprendente, había sido así constantemente desde que enviaron al escuadrón Pícaro a ese cubito de hielo hecho planeta hacía tres meses. Luke tenía que reconocer que era un lugar bastante seguro, a nadie se le ocurriría que se pudiese montar una base militar en un sitio tan inhóspito y aparentemente inhabitable como aquel. Aunque teniendo en cuenta lo obsesionado que parecía Vader con encontrarles, no se podía descartar que el Lord Sith levantase cada piedra de la galaxia explorada e inexplorada para dar con ellos. Al fin y al cabo, le habían hecho quedar como tonto huyendo de él durante meses.

Le tocaba patrulla, no era el trabajo más glamuroso del mundo. Al no haber podido aún adaptar los deslizadores T-47 al clima helado, los rebeldes se habían visto obligados a domesticar tauntauns nativos para poder usarlos de montura… Y el olor era bastante desagradable, aunque siendo sinceros, era el menor de sus problemas.

No le faltaba mucho para llegar al último sector de su ronda. Tenía ganas de volver a la base, en esos últimos tres meses Mara y él habían pasado mucho más tiempo juntos y realmente le daba la sensación de que la pelirroja se estaba abriendo más y más. Se podían pasar horas hablando de cualquier cosa, y parecían minutos. Han no paraba de decirlo, los pícaros no paraban de decirlo, Leia no paraba de decirlo, y finalmente él mismo se había dado cuenta de que era una tontería negarlo más, estaba enamorado de Mara Jade. El problema era que no había conseguido encontrar la forma o el momento de decírselo… Estaba casi seguro de que ella compartía sus sentimientos, o al menos eso le habían dicho los demás basándose en su opinión profesional fijándose en gestos, palabras, cómo parecía buscarle constantemente, sus entrenamientos con ella… Pero no se fiaba, las teorías estándar no servían para ella, ella era diferente a cualquier otra chica que hubiese conocido.

Perdido en sus pensamientos se sobresaltó cuando un meteorito impactó a pocos metros de allí. El rebelde frunció ligeramente el ceño, no era extraño, pero tampoco habitual, de modo que sacó sus electrobinoculares para echar un vistazo.

No es que se distinguiese nada desde esa distancia con la nieve y la ventisca, si quería cerciorarse de que no era nada tendría que mirar más de cerca. Suspiró y limpió la nieve de su comunicador de muñeca "Echo tres a Echo siete… Han, viejo amigo ¿Me oyes?"

"Alto y claro, niño. ¿Qué pasa?"

"He acabado mi ronda, no veo ningún indicio de vida."

"En este cubo de hielo no hay vida suficiente ni para llenar un crucero estelar" contestó Han "Los sensores están colocados."

Luke no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante el comentario "Bien, nos veremos pronto. Hay un meteorito que ha caído cerca de aquí, quiero inspeccionarlo, no tardaré."

La comunicación se cortó y justo cuando iba a seguir avanzando, la montura de Skywalker comenzó a gruñir, visiblemente nerviosa.

"Eh…" dijo el jinete, acariciando al animal para tratar de calmarle "Tranquila, chica. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hueles algo?"

El tauntaun no tuvo tiempo de responder, aunque Luke no esperaba que fuese a hacerlo, ya que una criatura más grande que un oso, colmillos afilados, dos cuernos saliéndole de los lados de la cabeza y completamente cubierta de pelo blanco apareció en medio de la ventisca.

Era un wampa, los rebeldes habían detectado actividad de esas criaturas depredadoras en los alrededores pero nunca tan cerca de su perímetro. Aunque trató de alcanzar su sable láser el monstruo derribó al descuidado Luke de un zarpazo, para después ensañarse con el animal que se quejaba desesperado, todo se volvió negro entonces.

 _Base Echo_

El comando central de la base estaba en pleno funcionamiento, como siempre. La princesa Leia y el general Rieekan eran los máximos responsables de las instalaciones y se dedicaban a recibir los informes de las patrullas y supervisar la colocación de los sensores. Por suerte, habían sido capaces de construir un generador de escudo lo suficientemente potente como para resistir un bombardeo planetario, convirtiendo la base en lo más seguro que podían conseguir.

A Han no le gustaba demasiado ese ambiente, no es que no se desenvolviese en cualquier sitio pero todo era demasiado formal para él, y sinceramente no estaba muy seguro de cómo sentirse alrededor de Leia. Al fin y al cabo, la noticia que iba a darle no era una que la princesa se fuese a tomar muy bien.

Lo primero que hizo el contrabandista fue acercarse a Rieekan para presentar su informe "No hay rastro de vida, General. Los sensores están colocados, si algo se acerca lo sabrán."

"¿Ha regresado ya el comandante Skywalker?" preguntó el alto mando.

"No, está inspeccionando un meteorito que cayó cerca de allí."

Rieekan suspiró un poco "Con la actividad de meteoritos de este sistema va a ser difícil descubrir naves que se acerquen."

"General, tengo que irme, no puedo quedarme más." Soltó el Corelliano sin pestañear, el general le miró, pero no le preguntó nada al respecto.

"Siento oír eso."

"Mi cabeza tiene un precio. Si no saldo mi deuda con Jabba el Hutt, soy hombre muerto."

"No es fácil vivir con la amenaza de la muerte" espetó Rieekan, tendiéndole la mano para que Han la estrechase "es un buen luchador, Solo, lamento perderle."

"Gracias, General."

En un principio había pensado marcharse sin más, pero cuando vio a la princesa Leia allí, claramente escuchando su conversación aunque no les estuviese mirando, no pudo evitar detenerse. Ella se giró para mirarle a él también y Han suspiró "Bueno, alteza, supongo que eso es todo."

"Así es." Fue toda la respuesta que consiguió sacarle, así que el contrabandista decidió llevar las cosas un poco más lejos.

"No te entristezcas por mí, hasta luego, princesa."

Al parecer su estrategia había funcionado, ya que en el momento en que salió del centro de mando ella salió tras él "¡Han!" él se giró cuando la escuchó llamarle.

"¿Sí, alteza?"

"Creí que habías decidido quedarte" le espetó. Y lo había hecho antes de esa conversación con Luke. El niño tenía razón, si estaba demasiado unido a Leia era mejor poner distancia entre ellos hasta que su cabeza no tuviese un precio. Pero por supuesto no iba a decir eso, así que tiró con la primera excusa que le vino a la cabeza.

"El cazador de recompensas que encontramos en Ord Mantell me hizo cambiar de idea." No era del todo falso, para empezar, la última vez que había ido a Ord Mantell se había encontrado con ese cazarrecompensas droide que le había retrasado casi dos días, cosas como esas podrían pasar a menudo, y no quería que eso ocurriese si Leia estaba a bordo del Halcón.

"Han, te necesitamos." Eso no era lo que se estaba esperando, para nada, pero bueno, no iba a doler jugar un poco más.

"¿Necesitamos?"

"Sí."

"¿Y qué hay de lo que tú necesitas?" no estaba muy seguro de por qué estaba haciendo eso, quizás simplemente quería forzar dos posibilidades. Una: conseguir una confesión. O dos: enfurecerla lo suficiente como para que le quisiese fuera de la base.

"¿Yo?" respondió Leia, la princesa no sabía a qué estaba jugando ese tipo, a veces parecía que ambos estaban muy unidos y otras era completamente insoportable estar cerca de él "No sé de qué me estás hablando."

"Ah" espetó Han, con una orgullosa sonrisa, antes de seguir su camino "Es posible que no." Pero la princesa no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente.

"¿Qué se supone que tengo que saber?"

"¡Oh vamos!" el Corelliano no se detenía, pero la joven parecía capaz de seguirle el paso "Tú quieres que me quede por lo que sientes por mí…"

"Eres de gran ayuda para nosotros, un verdadero líder." Sin embargo Han ya había tenido suficiente, no le apetecía seguir con ello y, por alguna razón, las negaciones de ella le ponían nervioso.

"¡No!" dijo, dándose la vuelta para encararla, apuntándola con un dedo acusador "¡No es por eso!" al ver que ella se quedaba callada decidió presionar "Vamos…" y al comprobar que se había quedado sin habla por un momento decidió tomarlo como una confirmación "Aaaahhh… ¡Vamos!" Sin embargo, Leia reaccionó en ese momento.

"Te estás imaginando cosas." No podía mostrar debilidad o mostrarse vulnerable de ningún modo. No sólo tenía la responsabilidad de liderar la Alianza Rebelde, sino que además ese idiota iba a marcharse… ¿De verdad esperaba que le diese una confesión en vivo y en directo para que se fuese con una conquista más? Se podía esperar sentado.

"¿En serio? ¿Entonces por qué me sigues?" preguntó con clara intención el Corelliano "temías que me fuera sin darte un beso ¿Eh?"

"¡Besaría antes a un wookie!" respondió la princesa esta vez con clara rabia en su voz, ante lo que Han terminó de enfadarse y dio por finalizada la conversación.

"¡Eso puede arreglarse! ¡Avisaré a Chewie!" dijo antes de marcharse a grandes zancadas, dejando a Leia ahí parada, totalmente confusa por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

…..

Unas horas después de esa escena, Han seguía de mal humor. No estaba a lo que estaba mientras trabajaba en la reparación del Halcón, y Chewbacca empezaba a impacientarse. Por suerte, o por desgracia, una nueva distracción llegó. C-3PO apareció con sus andares estáticos para captar su atención.

"Perdone señor… ¿Me permite una palabra por favor?"

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Es la princesa Leia, está intentando llamarle por el comunicador." Lo que le faltaba, ahora quería increparle o cualquier cosa, había hecho bien en cortar la comunicación.

"Lo he apagado, no quiero hablar con ella." A pesar de no tener expresión, la sorpresa e indignación del droide de protocolo se hicieron patentes.

"Oh… Pero… Está preocupada por el jefe Luke, aún no ha vuelto, no sabe dónde está."

"Yo tampoco lo sé." Espetó Han, de malas maneras.

"Nadie sabe dónde está." Esa respuesta sí que hizo que las alarmas del corelliano saltara. Luke no era del tipo de persona que desaparecía sin más… Aunque se le ocurría un sitio donde podría estar, aun así habría informado de su llegada.

"¡¿Cómo que nadie lo sabe?!" el droide murmuró algo pero no le escuchó, dirigiéndose al responsable de las entradas de aquel hangar "¡Oficial de cubierta, oficial de cubierta! ¿Sabe dónde está el comandante Skywalker?"

"No le he visto, es posible que haya entrado por la entrada Sur…"

"¡¿Es posible?!" se indignó Han, ante la apatía de ese tipo "¿Por qué no va a averiguarlo? Ahí fuera está oscureciendo." En el momento que el oficial se marchó el capitán comenzó a caminar a paso rápido en dirección a las habitaciones. No era propio del niño, pero cómo se le hubiese ocurrido preocupar a todos por hacer lo que podía estar haciendo, ni la fuerza iba a salvarle de una patada en el culo.

…

Llevaban ya tres meses en ese planeta helado, no es que a Mara le importase mucho, estaba acostumbrada a pasar mucho tiempo en lugares inhóspitos o desagradables mientras seguía las pautas de algún objetivo.

Sin embargo, había algo concreto que hacía ese encierro el mejor y el peor al mismo tiempo, el maldito Luke Skywalker.

Ese joven se las había arreglado para sacar las partes de ella que llevaba mucho tiempo ocultando. Durante sus misiones nunca, jamás, se implicaba emocionalmente con nadie, y hasta ahora lo estaba consiguiendo con todos y cada uno de los rebeldes, excepto con su principal objetivo. Ella le estaba conquistando, o mejor dicho ya lo había conquistado. Le tenía literalmente comiendo de su mano, pero ahora debía esperar nuevas instrucciones del emperador. Mientras tanto, tenía que quedarse allí y mantener su tapadera de forma indefinida, y era un problema, porque estaba empezando a apreciar a Skywalker.

El consuelo que le quedaba a Mara después de ver lo optimista y feliz que le parecía Luke en aquel ambiente, era saber que Palpatine le quería vivo para convertirle al lado oscuro. Una vez fuese un acólito del emperador como Vader, quizás no tendrían mucho tiempo para verse, pero estarían en el mismo bando, y la verdad Mara no quería admitir que resultaría una pérdida el dejar de hablar con ese chico.

En ese momento estaba meditando. Hacía un par de horas que había ocurrido algo extraño: había dejado de sentir la presencia de Luke al fondo de su mente, y eso la preocupaba. Mejor dicho, la inquietaba, ella no se preocupaba por él de esa forma, pero el pensar que la consciencia del muchacho estaba tan al mínimo como para no emitir señal en la fuerza era raro cuanto menos.

La pelirroja llevaba años sin meditar, no le gustaba, pero aquel día se había decidido a hacerlo y escudriñaba sus alrededores, proyectando su mente para tratar de captar cualquier tipo de presencia sensible a la fuerza, pero estaba siendo inútil.

Se mordió el labio inferior… ¿Dónde narices estaba? ¿Inconsciente? ¿Muerto? En cuanto ese último pensamiento cruzó su mente no lo aguantó más y se levantó del suelo helado.

"Maldita sea…" se reprendió. Esa misión la estaba afectando demasiado, sólo el pensar en Skywalker inconsciente en la nieve de Hoth, congelándose poco a poco, la ponía los pelos de punta y le daban ganas de salir ella misma a buscarle... Pero no podía dejarse llevar por el pánico.

Sus pensamientos no pudieron volar mucho más ya que en ese instante llamaron a la puerta. Mara miró un momento hacia la entrada de su cuarto y dijo "Adelante."

Cuando Han entró ella no pudo ocultar su desilusión, es cierto que lo más probable era que hubiese sentido su presencia, pero tenía cierta esperanza de que se tratase de Luke.

"Solo, veo que por fin habéis acabado la patrulla" saludó ella "¿Qué se te ofrece?" No se llevaban mal y, de hecho, cuando estaban juntos intercambiaban bastantes bromas debido a que sus personalidades eran parecidas. Sin embargo, estaba muy claro que Han sospechaba de ella y no le hacía demasiada gracia que Luke hubiese caído rendido a sus pies tan rápido, aunque con el tiempo parecía que estaba empezando a pasársele.

"Roja…" con el saludo de ella Han ya había dado por hecho que no iba a encontrar a Luke allí. La verdad es que le habría sentado mal que el niño hubiese pasado de avisar de su llegada o registrarse para pasar tiempo con su amorcito, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que lo hubiese preferido "Supongo que no has visto a Luke."

Esa era toda la confirmación que Mara necesitaba "¿No ha vuelto contigo?" preguntó, con una clara y sincera preocupación en su voz.

"No, se quedó para inspeccionar un meteorito que cayó cerca."

"¡Se está haciendo de noche, Han!" dijo la pelirroja "¡No sobrevivirá ahí fuera cuando se cierren las puertas!"

El contrabandista entornó los ojos, pero sabía que era cierto, de modo que asintió y se dio la vuelta. Mara, por supuesto, le siguió. No estaba segura de a donde se dirigía pero sí sabía lo que iba a hacer ella, no pensaba dejar que Skywalker muriese congelado.

Un soldado se acercó a Han mientras caminaban "Señor, el Comandante Skywalker no ha llegado por la puerta Sur." Informó, pero fue Mara la que contestó.

"¿Están listos los speeders?"

"No, señora, estamos teniendo problemas para adaptarlos al frío."

"Tendremos que salir con los tauntauns." Dijo Han entonces.

"Pero señor, la temperatura baja rápidamente." Por mucho que el soldado tratase de disuadir a Han, había tomado su decisión, y había cambiado de rumbo hacia la cuadra de tauntauns.

"¡Exacto, y mi amigo está ahí fuera!" en el momento que se montó sobre el animal peludo, pudo ver como Mara ya se había apropiado de un abrigo de pieles y unas gafas, y le esperaba sobre su propia montura "¿Qué haces?"

"Voy contigo." Anunció ella como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

"¿Qué? De eso nada."

"Mira, Solo, Luke me importa igual o más que a ti" no tenía que mentir en eso, aunque el tono en que lo dijo sí que era más de joven enamorada que de otra cosa. Tenía que mantener su papel y, de paso, conseguir que Solo dejase de lado esas sospechas "así que voy contigo, y no hay más que hablar."

El Corelliano la miró y simplemente se encogió de hombros, pero el responsable de las monturas trató de persuadirles "¡Sus tauntauns caerán antes de que lleguen al primer registro!"

"Entonces le veremos en el infierno… ¡Ha!"

…..

Luke abrió los ojos poco a poco y al principio le costó ubicarse… De hecho, daba la sensación de que el mundo estaba al revés. Se sentía mareado y con ganas de vomitar, además de que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba colgando boca abajo en una cueva helada y recordó el ataque del wampa, justo cuando pensó en esa criatura comenzó a escuchar rugidos y claros sonidos de alguien comiendo algo. No iba a apostar nada pero estaba bastante seguro de que la cena de aquella cosa estaba siento su tauntaun.

Tenía que salir de allí, y tenía que hacerlo rápido si no quería acabar en la barriga de un oso autóctono de Hoth. Menudo final para el gran héroe de la rebelión…

Lo primero que intentó fue tirar de sus pies, firmemente clavados en el hielo del techo, pero fue completamente inútil.

Miró a su alrededor, tratando de dar con algo que pudiese usar como palanca, quizás algún hueso, pero encontró algo mucho mejor.

Su sable láser estaba clavado en la nieve justo debajo de él, seguramente se le habría caído mientras estaba colgado, ya que dudaba mucho que una bestia como el wampa se hubiese molestado en desarmarle… Menudo jedi estaba hecho, que ni se había dado cuenta de que su arma no estaba en su cinturón.

Primero intentó alcanzarla, pero más bien podría haberse ahorrado el esfuerzo, estaba claro que la distancia era demasiado grande, de modo que optó por un último recurso.

Sus entrenamientos con la fuerza iban mejor, ahora podía mover cosas pequeñas como vasos o platos… Sin embargo, nunca lo había intentado con el sable láser, algo estúpido ahora que lo pensaba ya que si alguna vez iba a necesitar recuperar algo deprisa iba a ser un arma, no un plato.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró, sintiendo la fuerza a su alrededor y proyectando para poder visualizar la espada yendo hacia su mano…

…..

Mara levantó la cabeza cuando la presencia de Luke volvió a encenderse en su mente. Estaba vivo y estaba usando al fuerza, eso sólo podía significar que estaba en peligro.

"¡Por aquí!" anunció la pelirroja, espoleando a su tauntaun. Han la siguió, confuso.

"El escáner no demuestra nada… ¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó, ella ni le miró al contestarle.

"Intuición femenina, vamos." El corelliano suspiró, pero esa era una dirección tan buena como otra cualquiera, así que la siguió.

….

En cuanto sintió la espada tocar su mano, Luke no perdió tiempo en activarla. Con un corte limpio se liberó y cayó al suelo, levantándose inmediatamente. El wampa, que había escuchado sus intentos y se había acercado, trató de abalanzarse sobre él, pero Luke blandió el sable láser y el brazo de la bestia rodó por la nieve.

El rebelde echó a correr, no iba a quedarse a ver el destino de su captor. No le remataría, sabía que sólo le atacó por instinto, pero tampoco iba a sentirse mal si moría, ya que él se había defendido por lo mismo, instinto de supervivencia.

A los pocos metros se dio cuenta de su error… En Hoth el tiempo era peor que nunca, debería haber acabado con el wampa y haberse quedado en la cueva, protegido… No tardó mucho en desplomarse y rodar por una pendiente. Ya estaba. Esta vez sí que era el final. No tenía fuerzas ni para moverse e iba a morir congelado. Sus últimos pensamientos fueron para Mara, pero cuando iba a perder la consciencia una figura azulada apareció frente a él, casi indistinguible por la tormenta.

"Luke…" la figura habló, con una voz fantasmagórica que parecía venir de muy lejos, y llegó un momento en el que adoptó la forma de Obi-Wan.

"Ben…" el joven Skywalker pensó por un momento que estaba alucinando, pero el fantasma continuó.

"Irás al planeta Dagobah…"

"¿El planeta Dagobah?"

"Allí aprenderás de Yoda… El maestro de jedi que me instruyó a mí."

"Ben…" el joven trató de alcanzar a su viejo maestro, pero estaba demasiado débil "Ben…" el esfuerzo fue demasiado para Luke, que no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos y perdió la consciencia, aunque le pareció distinguir otras dos figuras acercándose entre la tormenta.

….

"¡Ahí está!" gritó Mara "¡Te dije que era por aquí!" En cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, ambos desmontaron.

"¡Luke! ¡Dime algo!" dijo Han, dándole la vuelta a su amigo "¡Vamos, dame una señal!"

"Tiene pulso" anunció la pelirroja "pero tenemos que subirle la temperatura antes de que muera congelado…"

Escucharon unos gemidos y al darse la vuelta se dieron cuenta de que sus monturas se habían desplomado…

"Vale… Ahora tenemos que encontrar una forma de hacer que Luke y nosotros no muramos de frío hasta que salgan a buscarnos mañana…" dijo la joven.

Han miró a Mara entonces "Creo que tú eres la indicada para eso, supervivencia básica. Mientras tú lo mantienes caliente yo construyo un refugio."

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, en un principio pensó en protestar, pero era una buena idea "Está bien…" aceptó, con un gruñido. Se tumbó encima de Luke, tratando de que hubiese el mayor contacto físico posible. Rozó su mejilla con la de él y se mantuvo así unos minutos, mientras el corelliano reunía bloques de hielo y nieve para un refugio.

"¡Esto no está funcionando!" rugió "¡Lo ideal es contacto de piel directo, pero no pienso desnudarme en Hoth!

"¿Y si fuese otro planeta te desnudarías con Luke?" preguntó Han con una sonrisa en los labios, provocando que Mara se sonrojase inintencionadamente.

"¡Cállate! ¡Y piensa algo!"

"Vale, vale… Espera…" entonces empezó a rebuscar entre la ropa de Luke hasta que dio con su sable láser "Aquí está…"

"¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?"

"Bueno…" contestó él, rajándole la tripa al tauntaun "Vamos… Puede que esto huela mal, pero te mantendrá caliente mientras terminamos el refugio…"

"Ugh… Por fuera huelen mal…" espetó Mara "Pero por dentro… Qué peste…"

Una vez hubieron acondicionado al joven Skywalker dentro del animal, se pusieron a trabajar, iba a ser una larga y fría noche.

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado xD Sé que no os he contado muchas cosas nuevas a parte de la inclusión de Mara en el rescate de Luke, pero quería un capítulo relativamente sencillo para mi primera toma de contacto con las películas.**

 **No sé si faltan uno o dos capítulos hasta la batalla de Hoth, pero no me demoraré mucho, a partir de ahora se puede decir que empieza lo interesante ¿No os parece?**

 **Bueno, como siempre recordaros que cualquier sugerencia, crítica constructiva u opinión es muy agradecida, no tengo mucho más que decir esta vez así que no me voy a explayar más xD**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, no olvidéis comentar, sed buenos y que la fuerza os acompañe :P**


	9. Donde acaba la actuación

**Hola xD Estoy de vuelta con el capítulo 9. Es cierto que he tardado algo más de lo normal pero creo que el capítulo lo merece,. He tenido algunos problemillas con él, a decir verdad. Me ha costado encajar algunas partes y escribirlas como a mí me gustaba, además de que he tenido que lidiar con qué escenas de la película cortar y cuales poner ¿Sabéis? Ahora que trabajo sobre algo ya hecho es más complicado hacer criba, ya que la película es tan buena que yo simplemente la dejaría así jejeje**

 **Pero bueno, lo que importa es que estoy aquí para continuar la historia, ya sabéis que os agradezco muchísimo el apoyo, que sigáis mi fanfic y que lo añadáis a favoritos. Además de que mando un gran agradecimiento a los que os tomáis la molestia de comentar : )**

 **Guest: Vaya… Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste mi historia. Sin duda alguna también son mi pareja favorita del universo Star Wars y es cierto que no hay muchos fics de ellos. Si sabes inglés te puedo recomendar algunos muy buenos si quieres xD Pero bueno, de nada y espero que disfrutes el capítulo : )**

Donde acaba la actuación

 _Base Echo – Enfermería_

Luke abrió los ojos poco a poco, se sentía bastante bien, lo último que recordaba era haber perdido el conocimiento en la nieve después de haber tenido una visión. Por suerte, el contenido del mensaje que Ben le había dado estaba intacto en su memoria. Iría al sistema Dagobah en cuanto le fuese posible, desde hacía tiempo sentía que no tenía lo que había que tener para ser un Jedi, pero con el entrenamiento apropiado de un gran maestro, que enseñó a Obi-Wan nada menos, estaba convencido de que conseguiría ser lo que se esperaba de él, vencer a Vader y vengar a su padre.

Cuando el joven empezó a tomar consciencia de lo que había a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que estaba en una sala blanca, tumbado en una superficie cómoda que enseguida reconoció como la cama de la enfermería.

"¿Por fin de vuelta al mundo de los vivos?" dijo una voz femenina a su lado "En serio, Skywalker, no sé cómo te las arreglas para salir vivo de situaciones que la gran mayoría de los mortales no contaríamos."

Él sonrió un poco cuando enfocó el rostro de Mara Jade, que estaba sentada al lado de su cama, le sorprendía que el droide médico la hubiese dejado quedarse, pero algo le decía que no había habido manera de persuadirla, ya que cuando a Mara Jade se le metía algo en la cabeza era imposible que lo dejase estar.

"La verdad es que yo tampoco, pensé que iba a morir congelado." Contestó, y ella rió un poco.

"Y lo habrías hecho si Solo y yo no hubiésemos llegado cuando lo hicimos" contestó de forma orgullosa "Supongo que con eso estamos en paz, comandante."

"Sí, eso parece, teniente… Gracias."

Mara suspiró un poco y colocó una mano en el hombro del joven "No vuelvas a hacer algo como eso ¿Vale?" le dijo "no quiero andar salvándote la vida constantemente, se supone que eres tú el héroe Jedi."

Luke no pudo evitar y reír ligeramente, encogiéndose de hombros "Menudo Jedi estoy hecho que no puedo defenderme ni de un Wampa…"

"Pfffft… Eres demasiado duro contigo mismo, no creo que haya mucha gente capaz de sobrevivir a esas bestias, y tú lo hiciste… Es digno de admiración."

"Gracias, Mara… Y gracias por ir a por mí, podrías haber muerto tu también."

"Tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí, granjero." Contestó la pelirroja, tratando de no darle importancia al asunto, incluso con un deje de humor en la voz, pero Luke movió su mano para coger la de ella y mirar directamente a sus ojos esmeraldas.

"Sin dudarlo…" ella tragó saliva por un momento. ¿Qué demonios…? ¿De verdad estaría dispuesto a una misión suicida por ella? Entonces lo entendió, su trabajo era seducirle, y lo había hecho, lo más probable es que Luke estuviese completamente enamorado de ella… Por algún motivo esa idea no le desagradaba.

Se obligó a apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. ¡Por supuesto que no la desagradaba! ¡Era su objetivo! Por alguna razón tenía que hacer que Skywalker se enamorase de ella, el emperador decía que podría ser la clave para su conversión al lado oscuro, no la desagradaba porque significaba un trabajo bien hecho.

Sin embargo, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el aspirante a Jedi se había incorporado y su cara estaba a centímetros de la de ella, y se empezaba a acercar poco a poco, sus manso aún entrelazadas. Por alguna razón Mara no encontraba fuerzas, o motivos, para moverse, hasta que algo la sacó de su trance.

"Luke, para… Viene alguien."

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y el joven apoyó la espalda en la cama, tumbándose ligeramente pero quedando medio incorporado.

"Jefe Luke, me alegra verle en completo funcionamiento." Anunció trespeo en cuanto entró por la puerta, seguido de su astromecánico compañero "erredos también expresa su alegría.

Han y Chewbacca llegaron después, y el Corelliano preguntó con una sonrisa "¿Qué tal te encuentras, niño? A mi me parece que no estás mal" a su lado, el wookie emitió unos gruñidos de preocupación "pareces lo bastante fuerte como para arrancarle las orejas a un Guntarck."

Luke soltó una ligera carcajada ante eso "Gracias a vosotros." Contestó, señalando con al cabeza a Han y Mara, pero el contrabandista no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad de alardear, por lo que levantó dos dedos.

"Ya me debes dos, nene…" de una forma un tanto arrogante, Han se dio la vuelta para encarar a Leia, que también había entrado para ver a Luke "Bueno, excelencia, parece que te las has arreglado para retenerme aquí un poco más…"

La princesa no pudo evitar que un deje de humor y exasperación asomase en su voz "No tuve nada que ver en eso… El general Rieekan cree que es peligroso que cualquier nave abandone el sistema antes de que activemos el campo de energía."

"Es una buena excusa" detrás de Han, Luke y Mara se miraron, estaba claro que él sólo lo estaba haciendo para provocar a la rebelde… Y parecía que lo estaba consiguiendo "pero yo creo que no quieres perder de vista a un tío tan guapo como yo."

La pelirroja no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risilla mientras Leia torcía el gesto "no sé de donde sacas esas ilusiones, cabeza de chorlito…" ante la carcajada de Chewbacca después de ese comentario Han se giró hacia su compañero con una clara expresión molesta.

"¡Ríete, felpudo con patas!" le reprendió y, tratando de salvar su orgullo, caminó hacia la princesa para pasar un brazo por sus hombros "Tú no nos viste en la galería sur a solas… Allí expresó sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mí…" esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. La huérfana de Alderaan ya estaba lo suficientemente confusa con sus sentimientos hacia él y además enfadada por su empeño en irse, que no pudo soportarlo más.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" gritó, sin poder contener la furia, mientras el objetivo de sus reproches se alejaba para no arriesgarse a recibir un golpe "¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Presumido… Estúpido anormal…! ¡PIOJOSO!"

Esa última palabra le pareció entre hiriente, divertida y sorprendente en boca de ella, de modo que Han se dio la vuelta, indignado "¿Quién es un piojoso?" pero parecía seguro de su victoria, de modo que se acercóa Luke y susurró, aunque lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchase toda la habitación "He debido de dar muy cerca del blanco para que se enfade así ¿No crees?"

Mara hizo rodar los ojos, con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios. Era innegable que había tensión entre esos dos, y que estuviesen como el perro y el gato constantemente sólo se debía al orgullo de ambos. Sin embargo, lo que no se esperaba era la reacción de la parte femenina en ese tándem, que asintió de forma orgullosa y se acercó a la cama de Luke, colocándose al lado de Han "Supongo que aún no sabes todo a cerca de las mujeres." Dijo altanera, antes de tomar la cara del joven convaleciente con ambas manos y plantarle un furioso y apasionado beso en los labios.

Ante eso, Luke abrió los ojos de la sorpresa pero no se resistió, Han cruzó los brazos y se quedó sin habla y Mara simplemente les observó desde donde estaba sentada. Cuando por fin se separaron, la princesa se marchó sin mediar palabra, no sin antes dirigir una mirada orgullosa al contrabandista.

En ese instante Mara comenzó a tener sentimientos encontrados. A ella le daba igual con quien se besase ese idiota. Sí, su trabajo era seducirle, y lo estaba consiguiendo, eso no significaba que no pudiese sentirse atraído por cualquier otra chica mientras que cuando llegase el momento se fuese con ella. Esos eran los pensamientos lógicos que la pelirroja ahora mismo tenía, sin embargo una parte de ella estaba furiosa… Hacía un momento había estado a punto de besarla a ella, y ahora de repente la princesa básicamente cogía ese beso sin permiso… Eso la enfadaba y sabía que no tenía ningún sentido. Ella no era una mujer celosa, jamás lo había sido, había usado su cuerpo y feminidad para atraer a hombres, a objetivos… Nunca había llegado tan lejos como para mantener relaciones con ninguno, pero aun así ella era la primera en flirtear… ¡Maldita sea! ¡No debería estar buscando razones para no estar celosa en primer lugar! ¡Simplemente no lo estaba! ¡No le importaba lo que hiciese Skywalker con las chicas!

"Disculpadme…" dijo entonces de forma algo abrupta "Espero que se mejore pronto, comandante."

Y diciendo esas palabras salió de la habitación, dejando al pobre aspirante a Jedi sin saber que decir "¡Mara!" para cuando reaccionó la pelirroja ya se había marchado, y Han le colocó una mano en el hombro con gesto resignado.

"Esto te va a traer problemas, niño, créeme." Luke suspiró y asintió.

"Lo sé… Mara es orgullosa, no va a admitir que le ha molestado." No sabía muy bien por qué pero estaba bastante seguro de que el beso no le había sentado bien a Mara, puede que fuese por que la fuerza aumentaba su empatía con ella… Al igual que parecía que ocurría con Leia.

"Vaya, pareces seguro de ti mismo, niño… Eso me gusta."

"No sé… Supongo que lo veo un poco más claro, Han." Contestó el joven a su compañero, pero cuando el Corelliano iba a contestar la megafonía habló.

"Personal de jefatura, preséntense en el comando central…"

Han suspiró, resignado a ello, iría a husmear para ver si se enteraba de algo y, de paso a ver si le daban permiso para abandonar el sistema "relájate." Le dijo a Luke antes de marcharse, y el aspirante a Jedi simplemente sonrió y se recostó, cerrando los ojos ligeramente para empezar una meditación precaria.

En cuanto su mente empezó a volar no pudo evitar pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir… ¿Sería verdad que el beso que Leia le había dado le traería problemas con Mara? Entre la princesa y él no había absolutamente nada… Es decir, es cierto que estuvo colado por ella un tiempo, pero como decía Han no era más que un capricho dado por las circunstancias. Sin embargo lo que sentía por Mara no lo era, estaba muy seguro de ello por alguna extraña razón.

Se intentó relajar, pero no era capaz de apartar sus pensamientos de la pelirroja… Justo antes de que les interrumpieran había estado a punto de besarla. Y lo habría hecho, por un momento se había decidido, y ella no parecía hacer ningún ademán de apartarse…

El joven suspiró y se encontró empezando a dormirse en lugar de la planeada meditación, y según se le iban cerrando los ojos la imagen de lo que podría haber pasado si no les hubiese interrumpido llenó sus pensamientos.

…

Mara gruñó cuando se sentó en la cama… No entendía por qué la molestaba. Estaba claro que Skywalker bebía los vientos por ella, ese beso de Organa simplemente había sido para poner celoso al imbécil de Solo. De hecho Luke apenas había reaccionado. Su cerebro le decía que no era importante, que no pasaba nada, que el joven caería en sus brazos de todas formas, que la misión se completaría, llevaría a su objetivo ante el emperador y lo convertiría al lado oscuro. SI después seguía teniendo estos instintos y sentimientos por él sería entonces cuando se aseguraría de dejárselo claro y pasárselo todo lo bien que quisiese con el chico, ya que estaba claro que él no iba a quejarse.

Era curioso en cierto modo, siempre había usado su cuerpo y su feminidad para atraer a hombres de los que quería algo. De hecho, era lo que estaba haciendo con Skywalker para ser honestos. Pero esta vez lo haría por puro placer, y llegaría hasta el final si se daba el caso.

Habiéndose calmado ligeramente se tumbó en la cama, no había mucho que hacer en esa base, la verdad. La mayoría de las cosas no funcionaban por el frío y sólo se habían centrado en arreglar y poner a punto lo importante. De hecho los Speeders llevaban operativos unas pocas horas, teniendo en cuenta que su primera misión había sido encontrarles a ellos a la mañana siguiente de salir a buscar a Luke.

Trató de relajarse un poco pero no fue capaz, ya que a los pocos segundos sintió una presencia conocida invadir su mente.

" _Mara…"_ la voz del emperador, junto con esa mezcla de odio, ira y poder abrumadores la golpeó de tal forma que tuvo que incorporarse, respirando entrecortadamente. Por alguna razón se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Luke en su cabeza, tan luminosa y pura, y ahora Palpatine le causaba un efecto desagradable, pero logró controlarse, no quería que su maestro viese nada de eso.

" _Maestro…"_ contestó ella _"¿A qué debo el honor de vuestro contacto?"_

" _Sólo quería saber cómo estabas, hija mía, y si has hecho algún progreso con tu misión."_

" _Estoy bien, maestro, nadie sospecha de mí."_ Mara tragó saliva un momento _"Luke Skywalker ha desarrollado sentimientos hacia mí, cómo habíais planeado, he cumplido mi misión de seducirle."_

" _Bien, bien, muy buen trabajo, mi mano"_ la pelirroja casi podía ver el desfigurado rostro del Lord Sith torcerse en una mueca de satisfacción _"eso será de gran ayuda para nuestros planes… Sé que Vader está a punto de encontrar la forma de atraer a Skywalker, pero su conexión contigo será lo que al final le haga convertirse…"_

Mara no pudo evitar pero pensar en ello… ¿Tanto la querría Luke cómo para abandonar la rebelión? Sabía que ambos habían desarrollado una conexión muy fuerte entre ellos, pero ella no pensaba dejar el imperio si él se lo pedía, por lo que dudaba que el joven Skywalker hiciese lo mismo.

" _Maestro, si me permitís… Creo que por muchos sentimientos que Skywalker pueda albergar hacia mí nunca aceptaría dejar la rebelión conmigo…"_

" _Oh, dulce niña, no te preocupes por eso…"_ contestó Palpatine con voz apaciguadora _"Skywalker se unirá a nosotros y tú formarás parte de ello. Ya me he ocupado de todo, debes confiar en mí."_

" _Por supuesto, maestro"_ la joven se mordió el labio inferior ligeramente _"Tengo dos cuestiones para vos, si me lo concedéis, maestro."_

" _Por supuesto, por supuesto, hija mía. ¿De qué se trata?"_

" _Me preguntaba… Si mi misión iba a durar mucho más, estar entre rebeldes no es agradable y cuanto más tiempo pase más peligra mi tapadera de algún modo…"_

" _Es comprensible, pero no debes preocuparte. Confío en que seas lo suficientemente capaz de mantenerte oculta"_ contestó Palpatine _"además, tengo el presentimiento de que el joven Jedi no tardará mucho en estar en mi presencia. Aguanta un poco más, mi mano… ¿Cuál era la otra cuestión?"_

" _Bueno… Mi lord… Me estaba preguntando si, una vez Skywalker esté de nuestra parte… Sería posible mantener el contacto. He visto que su compañía puede ser beneficiosa para mí."_ Hubo una ligera pausa… Mara no estaba segura de lo que su maestro estaba pensando, ya que ese canal no estaba completamente abierto por ambos sentidos, el emperador lo había previsto así, si se esforzaba él era capaz de ver todo lo que Mara pensaba, pero ella jamás podría penetrar en su mente- Tras unos segundos, Palpatine volvió a hablar.

" _Me alegro por ti, hija mía… Sé que Skywalker será un poderoso aliado para nosotros. Por supuesto… Siempre que sea lo que ambos deseáis jamás podría oponerme a tu felicidad."_

Mara no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa afirmación. Si Luke se ponía de parte del imperio podrían hablar tranquilamente. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás podría pedirle que la ayudase con la fuerza. Esta vez la pelirroja habló, sabiendo que el emperador la escucharía "Gracias, maestro…"

La conexión se cortó y ella se tumbó de nuevo en la cama. La sensación de haber contactado con Palpatine después de tanto tiempo era extraña… Se había acostumbrado a la presencia luminosa y tranquila de Luke, y ahora le resultaba difícil no sentir que la energía del emperador era desagradable. No le gustaba esa sensación, ella era la mano del emperador, su más leal sierva, él le había dado todo lo que tenía, la había creado como era en ese momento… No se podía permitir pensar en él como desagradable, le debía demasiado.

Por suerte la conversación la había tranquilizado, si su maestro decía que tenía un presentimiento lo más probable era que se cumpliese. Además, contando que le había dicho que Vader ya tenía un plan para hacerse con el joven jedi, era muy posible que Mara no tuviese que codearse con la rebelión durante mucho más tiempo.

No tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello, ya que al poco llamaron a la puerta y la pelirroja supo inmediatamente de quién se trataba "Adelante."

Se incorporó en la cama para mirar a la persona que entraba "Parecéis encontraros mucho mejor, comandante Skywalker." Dijo con algo de ironía "Parece que hayáis recibido un tratamiento revitalizante."

"Ya…" Luke no parecía contento, a primera instancia Mara supuso que era por la situación entre ellos dos, pero empezaba a sospechar que había algo más, de lo contrario lo más probable era que hubiese empezado ya a disculparse."

¿Ocurre algo?" preguntó. El joven simplemente suspiró y la miró.

"El imperio nos ha encontrado, han anunciado el comienzo de la evacuación inminente" explicó él "Han y Chewie han encontrado un droide sonda que ha tenido tiempo de sobra para transmitir nuestra situación."

La pelirroja asimiló esa información… ¿Era por eso que el emperador estaba tan seguro de que Luke iba a caer en sus manos en poco tiempo? ¿A eso se refería con el plan de Vader? Era lo más probable… Si ya sabía que habían encontrado a los rebeldes era cuestión de tiempo que la alianza fuese aplastada. Incluso con el generador de escudo, el escuadrón de la muerte del General Veers simplemente barrería con un ataque terrestre cualquier resistencia que la rebelión pudiese presentar con los pocos recursos de los que disponían.

"¿Vienes para que empecemos la evacuación?" preguntó entonces Mara "no te preocupes, me pondré a ello…"

"No, nosotros no evacuamos aún" informó el comandante, con voz algo arrastrada "el escuadrón pícaro tiene que contener el asalto de tierra con los Speeders hasta que los transportes se hayan ido."

"Eso es una locura" dijo ella, como si fuese algo totalmente obvio "está claro que en este caso enviarán al escuadrón de la muerte, y eso significa que tendremos que enfrentarnos a AT-ATs… Es imposible que los Speeders puedan detenerlos."

Luke asintió, todo el mundo se lo esperaba, y la pelirroja estaba en lo cierto. Aquella misión era la más peligrosa a la que se habían enfrentado, y era muy probable que no saliesen vivos.

"Lo sé… Pero es mejor que se centren en nosotros antes de que destruyan el escudo y no podamos completar la evacuación… El futuro de la alianza depende de esto."

"Así que básicamente somos un cebo…" la joven sonrió un poco, y cruzó los brazos "me apunto, Skywalker."

Esta vez él sonrió de forma genuina, aunque ya se esperaba esa reacción. En el poco tiempo que la conocía, Mara siempre había estado dispuesta a arriesgar la vida en cualquier misión, y no creía que esa fuese a ser diferente.

"Es muy posible que no volvamos esta vez" dijo el Jedi mientras se acercaba a ella "es algo a lo que vamos a tener que hacernos a la idea."

"Pfft… ¿Te crees que soy estúpida?" preguntó ella entonces "conozco perfectamente los riesgos, yo misma te he dicho que era una locura… Pero voy a volar." No sólo le parecía una perspectiva emocionante, sino que por su reputación en la alianza rebelde no podría simplemente rechazar una misión como esa sin levantar sospechas. Ya se las arreglaría para salir viva, no era ni mucho menos la peor situación en la que había combatido. Se dio cuenta entonces de que nuevamente Skywalker estaba muy cerca de ella y levantó una ceja "¿Qué está haciendo, comandante?" no pudo evitar atisbar un ligero rastro de rubor en las mejillas del joven, y por un momento Mara empezó a dudar sobre lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

Luke suspiró, clavando sus ojos en los verdes de ella. Incluso si ambos sobrevivían a la batalla él estaba planeando en marcharse a Dagobah directamente. No se lo había contado a nadie ya que sabía que todo el mundo, Mara incluida, trataría de detenerle. Y si ella lo intentaba de forma insistente era probable que lo consiguiese. Sin embargo, no quería arriesgarse a no volver a verla.

Poco a poco, el joven rebelde se inclinó, y la pelirroja se quedó ligeramente paralizada. Sabía lo que iba a pasar. Lo veía venir…

Debería apartarse. Debería poner la mejilla. Debería detenerle. Debería decir algo… Pero algo la detenía, no estaba muy segura de qué. No se había dado cuenta de que cuando vio a Leia besarle en secreto hubiese querido ser ella, aunque aún no estaba completamente preparada mentalmente como para dar un beso sin que fuese parte de una misión… Un momento… ¿No era Luke Parte de un trabajo? Su misión era seducirle… Lo estaba haciendo… Era su objetivo… Era su misión…

Eran demasiados pensamientos cruzándose en su mente como para poder hacer nada, de modo que para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, los labios de el joven Jedi ya estaban sobre los suyos.

No fue un beso espectacular, ni siquiera fue profundo. Sus labios se rozaron ligeramente, ella entreabrió un poco la boca pero no demasiado, y el contacto no duró más de unos segundos. Para Luke significó un mundo, pero Mara no estaba segura de nada.

El joven Skywalker no podía creer lo que se había apoderado de él. En primera instancia solo había ido a la habitación de Mara para disculparse por la situación con Leia y para informarla de la evacuación y la misión. Pero el pensar en no verla en varios meses, ya que no tenía ni idea de cuanto podría durar su entrenamiento, añadido al hecho de que era posible que ninguno de los dos saliesen vivos de ese día, simplemente le hizo actuar.

Y no se arrepintió. Mientras se acercaba a ella le dio confianza el hecho de que no se apartase, y cuando sus labios se juntaron no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos.

Los labios de Mara no sabían a fresa ni a frutas ni nada parecido a lo que había leído en las historias románticas. Era complicado describirlo, eran cálidos y suaves, a la par que ligeramente húmedos, más aún cuando ella entreabrió la boca.

Sintió el aliento de ella mezclarse con el suyo por un momento antes de separarse y abrir los ojos.

Sentía un calor increíble en sus mejillas y un agradable hormigueo en su estómago que jamás antes había experimentado. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los esmeralda de ella, que se había quedado en la misma posición, con la boca entreabierta y aparentemente sorprendida.

"Yo… Ehm…" empezó él.

"Luke…" dijo ella. Se tenía que haber esperado algo así, el chico se estaba enamorando de ella, al fin y al cabo así era cómo lo había planeado… Pero con el tiempo simplemente pensó que iba a tener que actuar, como siempre. Sin embargo este momento se había convertido en algo mucho más complicado que lo que normalmente hacía… Ya que no estaba muy segura de dónde acababa la actuación y empezaba lo real "no… No sé que…"

"Lo siento" Luke se frotó la nuca con la mano, algo avergonzado "Yo… Sólo quería… Hacerlo… Por si no volvemos… Quería que lo supieras. Hablaremos cuando nos volvamos a ver… ¿Vale?" diciendo esto el joven se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Mara tuvo el impulso de dejarle irse sin más, pero simplemente no pudo, tenía que decirle algo.

"¡Luke! ¡Espera!" pero él se dio la vuelta, con su típica sonrisa optimista en los labios.

"No te preocupes, en serio, hablaremos, te lo prometo." Le aseguró, antes de salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta y dejando a la pelirroja allí para lidiar con sus pensamientos.

 **Y hasta aquí… ¡Tachaaaan! Primer beso… Supongo que no es como la mayoría os lo esperabais. Nada apasionado, nada intenso, pero creo que ha tenido significado para ambos. Nunca me he imaginado a Luke teniendo un primer beso demasiado espectacular, sino más bien algo más casual como lo que ha ocurrido ahora, decidme que os ha parecido xD**

 **Y ahora Luke se marcha a Dagobah O.O Y todos sabemos el tiempo que va a estar allí.**

 **La cosa se va a poner algo intensa y no va a haber tiempo para momentos de pareja hasta más adelante, me temo… Todos sabéis como continua la historia y no me voy a desviar demasiado de la película, así que supongo que ya os lo imagináis jeje.**

 **Como siempre cualquier crítica, opinión o idea es más que bienvenida, quizás me gusta y la acabe escribiendo como hice en el capítulo anterior xD me gusta tener comunicación con mis lectores y darles lo que piden si está en mi mano y no influye demasiado en la historia que tengo más o menso construida.**

 **Nada más que añadir por mi parte, el siguiente capítulo tardará algo más ya que me voy a dedicar a traducir varios capítulos de este fic para mis lectores de lengua inglesa, que les he tenido esperando bastante tiempo ya (Van por el capítulo 5, así que imaginaos xD)**

 **Pues eso, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, no olvidéis comentar, sed buenos y que la fuerza os acompañe : P**


	10. La Batalla de Hoth

**¡Estoy de vuelta! Siento que no haya sido tan rápido como los anteriores pero, como os dije, me he dedicado a traducir capítulos para la versión en inglés de este fic.**

 **Antes que nada, os habréis fijado (Y si no, miradlo) que el fanfic ha pasado de tener calificación "M" a calificación "K", además de que he eliminado al advertencia "Lemmon" de la descripción. Esto tiene una explicación, a pesar de lo interesante que me resultaría escrbir una escena de sexo entre Luke y Mara teniendo en cuenta la conexión con la fuerza que ambos mantienen, no he conseguido encontrar el momento oportuno para ello a lo largo de la historia que tengo planeada. De modo que en cualquier lugar quedaría forzada y escrita porque básicamente "tiene que estar ahí."**

 **Tras consultarlo con mis consejeros de fanfic y mi Beta Reader, he decidido no hacerla, lo siento mucho para los que queríais leerla… Pero simplemente no me resulta agradable escribir algo así fuera de contexto. Quizás en un futuro continúe esta historia y os la pueda ofrecer, no lo sé, decidme qué pensáis.**

 **Una vez dicho esto, espero de verdad que os guste el capítulo, creo que es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, y uno de los más intensos. Un personaje que seguro todos vosotros estáis esperando entrará en escena, espero estar a la altura de vuestras expectativas.**

 **Muchas gracias una vez más a todos los que seguís mi historia o a los que la habéis agregado a favoritos. Y sobre todo a los que os habéis tomado la molestia de comentar, significa mucho para mí.**

 **Megaterio: Muchas gracias, me alegro que a pesar de no ser un beso muy pasional te haya gustado, creo que era lo que más les pega y… Ante tu pregunta, simplemente te diré que esperes a leer la respuesta en el capítulo xD De nuevo muchas gracias por seguirme y comentar, me hace mucha ilusión saber que tengo un lector tan fiel : )**

 **Zillo 7777777: Vaya, muchas gracias xDDD Me alegro de que te guste y siento que no te puedas leer los comics. Yo encontré en su día en internet algunos por si te interesan… Creo que eran los de la boda de Mara y Luke. De todas formas, gracias por seguirme y disfruta del capítulo.**

 **Pues sin más dilación, vamos con el capítulo 10 (madre mía como pasa el tiempo)**

La batalla de Hoth

La base era un caos, las alarmas de evacuación resonaban por todas partes mientras pilotos, oficiales, personal de la base y tropas terrestres corrían a sus puestos o a los transportes.

No había nada alentador en la situación, estaba claro que no iban a poder resistir mucho el envite imperial, al fin y al cabo sus recursos eran limitados. La base Echo había sido un fracaso, no habían sido capaces de adaptarse al clima y, aunque como escondite era bueno, la falta de transportes, cazas y naves les podía pasar factura en ese combate. Meintras corría hacia su speeder, Luke repasó mentalmente el plan. Era sencillo, dos cazas para proteger un transporte y el cañón de iones disparando para tratar de deshabilitar las posibles naves que obstaculizasen su huida. Era arriesgado, desde luego, peor el joven rebelde tampoco podía pensar en una mejor opción, más que nada porque no parecía haber demasiadas.

Había conseguido quitarse de la mente su beso con Mara durante el tiempo que durase la batalla… Le había prometido que iban hablar de ello, pero por desgracia ese momento tendría que esperar a su vuelta de Dagobah, no tenía ni idea de cuanto tardaría en terminar su entrenamiento Jedi, podrían ser días, semanas, meses o incluso años… Esa última opción no le gustaba lo más mínimo, esperaba que le maestro Jedi le permitiese salir de Dagobah de vez en cuando, un año sin ver a Mara se le antojaba algo sumamente difícil de conseguir.

" _¡El primer transporte ha partido!"_ anunciaron por megafonía netnces, hubo una ovación general ante eso, al menos ahora sabían que el plan podía funcionar _"¡El primer transporte ha partido!"_

Luke sonrió entonces, bueno, quizás podrían tener una oportunidad. Sin embargo, apartó cualquier pensamiento de su mente cuando llegó al hangar, con Dak ya esperándole de pie sobre su deslizador. Se había decidido que los pilotos que por lo general servían de escoltas esta vez irían en el puesto de artillero, ya que no tenían suficientes Speeders para todos, ya que al escuadrón pícaro sólo les habían asignado cinco. Había varios grupos más con Speeders que también se estaban preparando para la batalla, las cosas no estaban muy bien.

Dak iría con él, Wes sería el cañonero de Wedge y Kit el de Zev, esos puestos estaban más que claros. Ahora bien, Tycho había sido ascendido a piloto principal, por lo que no sería el artillero de Hobbie, Mara ocuparía ese puesto, mientras que Kassan sería la artillera del recién nombrado piloto. Todos estaban haciendo los últimos preparativos, y cuando Luke llegó su artillero le preguntó "¿Te encuentras bien, Jefe?"

"Estoy como nuevo, Dak… ¿Y tú?" el piloto más joven le dedicó una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo nuevo? No me extraña… ¿Vienes de ver a Mara?" el aspirante a Jedi giró la cabeza para mirarle mientras ambos se sentaban espalda con espalda.

"¿Qué se supone que quiere insinuar con eso, Teniente Ralter?"

"Nada, nada" contestó Dak con una gran sonrisa "Sólo digo que la compañía de una chica guapa puede ayudar a curar todos los males. Ahora vamos, me siento como si yo solo pudiese acabar con todo el imperio…"

Luke simplemente sonrió y negó con la cabeza "Te comprendo…" y ambos se prepararon para despegar.

…..

"Base Echo cinco siete, estamos en ruta" anunció Luke por el comunicador mientras los Speeders se acercaban a la zona de batalla. El escuadrón del general Veers, compuesto por al menos siete AT-ATs, avanzaba directamente hacia el generador de potencia. Si perdían el generador se quedarían sin escudo y la evacuación sería un fracaso, tenían que contenerlos lo máximo posible.

Los inmensos vehículos terrestres no iban muy rápido por la nieve, pero su fuego era tan intenso que causeaba explosiones mortales para cualquier rebelde en las trincheras que se encontrase cerca cuando impactaban.

Luke no estaba muy seguro de cómo se las iban a arreglar, pero tenía un par de ideas "Bien muchachos, manteneos unidos" anunció el líder.

"Luke, no tengo vector de aproximación, no estoy listo." Le informó su artillero, el joven Jedi no se alteró, no era algo de mayor importancia.

"Tranquilo, Dak" dijo entonces. Lo primero que tendrían que probar era a hacer una pasada de bombardeo para ver si le afectaba, de modo que se aseguró de que Hobbie estaba en su ala y comunicó el plan "Norma de ataque Delta, adelante." Hobbie se colocó en su ala para seguirle en la pasada de ataque "Muy bien, allá voy" anunció Luke. Los dos Speeders aceleraron para hacer una curva y atacar a los vehículos imperiales desde arriba, lanzando una salva de blásters contra el armazón. Después volaron por debajo de las patas para atacar a un segundo y alejarse de nuevo "Hobbie ¿Sigues conmigo?" preguntó Luke.

"Aquí estoy, líder."

Los resultados de la batalla no estaban siendo para nada alentadores, varios Speeders de otros grupos habían caído las tropas de tierra, a pesar de estar cubiertas por las trincheras, estaban siendo masacradas. Además de que ya habían perdido unos cuantos cañones y torretas, el joven rebelde empezaba a ver que no iban a sacar nada bueno de ahí.

Las naves rebeldes giraron de nuevo los pícaros de lanzaron al ataque siguiendo a su líder y nuevamente trataron de causar el mayor daño posible a los caminantes, pero el resultado fue le mismo.

"¡Ese blindaje es demasiado fuerte para el bombardeo!" anunció el líder Pícaro, aunque la verdad es que todos se habían dado cuenta de ello. Mientras volaban por encima de los AT-AT para mantenerse lejos de la línea de fuego, el joven pensó en un plan alternativo… Era poco ortodoxo pero no se le ocurría nada más "¡Pícaros, utilizad arpones y cables de remolque! ¡Apuntad a las patas! ¡Puede ser nuestra única oportunidad!"

Mientras Hobbie le seguía, Mara no pudo contener un pensamiento de sorpresa sentada ene l asiento del artillero… Esa era una idea que jamás se le hubiese ocurrido a ella… ¿Algo tan rudimentario como arpones y cables de remolque para derribar un AT-AT? Ese chico no dejaba de sorprenderla de las maneras más inverosímiles… Y la verdad es que la pelirroja pensó que podría funcionar perfectamente.

Su caza siguió al de Luke durante unos segundos hasta que el líder lanzó el ataque "Bien, preparado, Dak."

"Luke, tenemos una avería en el control de fuego" dijo Dak entonces, con tono preocupado, no es que fuese totalmente necesario para el cable de remolque pero si quisiesen volver a disparar blásters se convertiría en un problema "tendré que utilizar el auxiliar."

El piloto negó con la cabeza, ya habría tiempo después para el control de fuego, necesitaba a su artillero concentrado en ese momento "¡Mantenlo!" una explosión cercana, que indicaba un nuevo Speeder derribado, le interrumpió "Mantenlo, Dak… Vamos a utilizar ese cable de remolque." El joven Jedi lanzó su nave hacia uno de los AT-ATs, volando raso a la altura de las patas. Sin embargo, justo antes de que llegara al punto de disparo, otro caminante disparó y le alcanzó ligeramente en la parte trasera del Speeder, provocando una explosión. El grito de Dak le puso sobre aviso, evidentemente el arpón no se disparó cuando debía hacerlo, por lo que Luke giró la cabeza "¿Dak?" incitó ligeramente, con la vaga esperanza de que el Pícaro sólo hubiese quedado ligeramente aturdido "¡¿Dak?!"

No hubo respuesta… Y por algún extraño motivo, lo más probable es que fuese la fuerza, sabía que el que había sido su escolta durante más de un año… El joven prometedor al que había tomado a su cargo, estaba muerto.

Sin embargo no podía pararse a pensar en eso… Los vehículos terrestres imperiales seguían avanzando y cada vez estaban más cerca del generador, debía recobrarse o las innumerables bajas que la Alianza estaba sufriendo serían para nada… La muerte de Dak sería para nada.

Suspiró ligeramente y buscó a Wedge en la comunicación "Pícaro dos."

"Adelante, líder pícaro." Respondió el Corelliano, que estaba volando cerca.

"Wedge, he perdido a mi artillero, tendrás que ser tú el que dispare…" quería mantenerse profesional… No quería decir que Dak había muerto en voz alta, pero Wedge captó el mensaje perfectamente y no pudo evitar mirar por encima de su hombro. Wes estaba muy tenso, Dak era su mejor amigo, al fin y al cabo, pero eran Pícaros, la rebelión dependía de su actuación en ese momento, por lo que no dijo nada hasta que el líder siguió hablando "Yo te cubriré, coloca el arpón y sígueme en la próxima vuelta."

"Allá voy, líder pícaro." Anunció entonces Wedge, mientras ambos Speeders se colocaban en posición para una nueva pasada, con Hobbie cubriéndoles desde arriba.

"Preparado, Pícaro dos." Anunció Luke cuando llegaron al lugar correcto.

"Activa arpón" le ordenó el Corelliano a su artillero, que apretó el gatillo casi con rabia. El arpón con el cable que enganchó perfectamente a una de las patas del AT-AT "¡Buen disparo, Janson!" Ante el éxito de esa maniobra Luke y Wedge comenzaron a rodear una y otra vez las patas del vehículo caminante, hasta que el líder decidió que ya era bastante.

"¡Cable fuera, suéltalo!" ordenó, y Pícaro dos repitió la orden para Wes.

"¡Desengancha cable!"

"¡Cable desenganchado!" anunció Janson. Los tres Pícaros miraron expectantes como el enorme vehículo de asalto trataba de dar un paso y fallaba estrepitosamente al toparse con el obstáculo del cable, cayendo a la nieve con la cabeza pro delante. Un disparo del Caza de Hobbie y Mara provocó que su cabeza explotara en mil pedazos.

"¡WoooW! ¡Eso le ha dado!" celebró el corelliano.

"Lo he visto, Wedge, buen trabajo." Les felicitó Luke a ambos. Suspiró entonces, algo más aliviao, habían dado con la forma de derribar esas cosas, algo era algo. De modo que decidió ir a por otra ronda.

Mara, por su parte, estaba atónita, jamás había volado con alguien que tomase decisiones y urdiese planes tan extremos en situaciones de peligro. Sin duda alguna Skywalker era un gran comandante en batalla. "¡Jajajaja! ¡Toma eso! ¿Lo has visto, Mara?" preguntó Hobbie, celebrando la mínima victoria que acababan de obtener. Ella forzó una sonrisa y asintió.

"Es genial" respondió la pelirroja sin inmutase. La verdad es que estaba algo ida, por una parte no podía creer lo que el Imperio estaba haciendo en ese planeta, los rebeldes no tenían la menor oportunidad incluso con la estrategia de Luke, estaban siendo literalmente masacrados… Podían haber volado el generador hacía mucho tiempo sin necesidad de enzarzarse en una batalla terrestre que lo único que estaba consiguiendo eran muertes innecesarias.

"¡Vamos nosotros!" la voz de su piloto la sacó de su ensimismamiento "¡Derribemos uno de esos perros de metal!" la mano del emperador simplemente suspiró y aguardó su turno de disparar.

Hobbie no tardó en colocarse en la posición idónea "¡Ahora, Mara!" la pelirroja, por supuesto, no erró el tiro, y el arpón se enganchó perfectamente en una de las patas del AT-AT que habían seleccionado. Todo fue como la seda, dieron cuatro vueltas alrededor del vehículo y desengancharon el cable. El AT-AT se tambaleó y cayó, esta vez hacia un lado, y esta vez fueron Tycho y Kassan los que lo volaron.

"¡Si! ¡Lo hemos hecho! ¡Ya quedan menos!" gritó Hobbie.

Luke sonrió un poco, al menos sus Pícaros tenían iniciativa… A pesar de que él no pudiese derribar ningún caminante quedaba esperanza, sus pilotos eran los mejores "Buen trabajo Hobbie, Mara, seguid así."

"No hay problema, Líder, nos encargamos." Esta vez fue la pelirroja la que contestó, haciendo que el joven Skywlker sonriese aún más. Sin embargo tuvo que hacer un quiebro para salir de la línea de fuego de los AT-ATs, y junto a él Zev y Kit, decidió entonces que ya era hora de volver al ataque "¡Rojo dos! ¿Estás bien?" llamó, ante lo que Zev respondió.

"Si, estoy contigo, líder." Luke asintió, era el turno del veterano piloto para disparar, Wedge aún estaba recargando el arpón para el siguiente ataque.

"Prepara el arpón, yo te cubriré." Ordenó, avanzando en vuelo bajo hacia los dos caminantes que se acercaban, estaban algo más lejos que el primero, lo que hacía más complicado llegar ahí a tiempo… Sin contar que ambos les disparaban a la vez y dificultaba el esquivar los blásters "¡Cuidado con nuestro cruce de fuego!"

"¡Colocaos en posición tres!" anunció Zev a los demás, para que fuesen capaces de cubrirles "¡Preparados!"

"¡Manteneos juntos y en vuelo raso!" advirtió Luke, viendo que si subían demasiado el fuego les alcanzaría.

"¡Vamos abuelo!" gritó Wes por la comunicación "¡Demuestra que eres cap…!"

La comunicación se quedó completamente en silencio cuando el Speeder de Zev y Kit fue alcanzado pro uno de los fogonazos de un AT-AT y estalló en mil pedazos.

Nadie reaccionó, nadie dijo nada… La euforia de las dos victorias que habían conseguido al derribar dos caminantes en tan poco tiempo se desvaneció de un plumazo ante la pérdida de dos compañeros en un instante… Y no quedaba de ellos absolutamente nada en el aire. El escuadrón Pícaro no había tenido bajas hasta ese momento, y en menos de veinte minutos de batalla ya llevaban tres muertos.

A esa sensación se sumó el que todos contuviesen el aliento cuando el SPeeder de Luke, su líder, fue alcanzado y lo vieron precipitarse a tierra.

"¡Luke!" gritó Mara, con un sincero nudo en la garganta "¡Luke, responde!"

"¡Hobbie! ¡Mara!" gritó el aludido, para alivio de todos al menos por saber que estaba vivo "¡Me han dado! ¡No puedo seguir! ¡Wedge! ¡Protege la base…!" y la comunicación se cortó cuando el caza se estrelló en la nieve.

"¡Luke! ¡Luke!" llamó la desesperada pelirroja, no estaba muy segura de lo que le estaba pasando pero se encontraba fuera de control en ese momento "¡Responde! ¡Luke!"

"¡Mara! ¡Tranquilizae! ¡La comunicación debe de haberse cortado al estrellarse! ¡Luke va a estar bien!" su piloto trató de hacerla razonar, y eso pareció devolverla el sentido "¡Mira! ¡Ahí está! ¿Qué está…? Venga ya… No puede ser…"

"¡¿Qué?!" preguntó la pelirroja, aún nerviosa "¿Qué pasa?"

"Creo que el comandante acaba de cargarse un AT-AT él solo con una espada láser… Sí… Le veo colgando de la barriga de uno… No te preocupes, Mara, estará bien."

En medio de esa conversación el generador de energía explotó en mil pedazos. Y la voz de Wedge se escuchó por el comunicador "¡Mierda! ¡Hemos perdido el generador! ¡Pícaros, retirada!" anunció el ahora líder "¡Id a vuestros Alas-X! ¡Recordad el plan, dos con cada transporte, tratad de que no sufran daños! ¡Nos vemos en el punto de reunión!"

Todos radiaron la confirmación de la orden y volaron hacia el lugar, alejado de allí, donde los transportes se estaban reuniendo.

…

Al cabo de unos minutos, tres Speeders aterrizaron en el lugar designado y los seis Pícaros bajaron de ellos. Sus caras denotaban lo que acababa de pasar. Habían perdido tres compañeros y Luke había sido derribado. Todo lo que había ocurrido podía definirse como una espectacular derrota. Al parecer, a pesar de que muchos de los transportes habían logrado pasar el bloque, se contabilizaban al menos once destruidos… Eso eran mínimo doscientas personas muertas, sin contar las bajas en el campo de batalla y las que se pudiesen estar dando dentro de la casi destruida base, ahora que los imperiales habían entrado en ella.

Todos intercambiaron miradas tristes, hasta que Mara miró a su alrededor y contó las naves "¿Dónde está el caza del comandante?"

Todos la imitaron, buscando el Ala-X de Luke con R2 en la cabina del droide, pero no estaba allí "¿Quizás ha salido ya?" preguntó Wes.

"No lo creo" respondió la pelirroja "Cuando Wedge ordenó retirada estaba aún a la altura de los AT-AT."

"Puede que haya vuelto a la base…" dijo el Corelliano entonces, ante lo que la mano del emperador se giró como un resorte, esa era la peor idea que había podido tener.

"¿Y por qué habría podido siquiera pensar en eso?"

"Bueno…" explicó Wedge "He escuchado que han alcanzado el mando central, y ni el Halcón Milenario ni la princesa Leia salen en los registros de evacuación, ya sabes como es, puede que haya decidido ir a ayudar…"

"¡Maldita sea!" espetó ella.

"¡Mara!" gritó Tycho "¡Mara, espera! ¡¿A dónde vas?!" pero la pelirroja ya no le escuchaba, había comenzado a andar con paso apresurado hacia la base Echo a medio destruir.

…..

"¡¿Por qué estás todavía aquí?!" preguntó una malhumorada Leia cuando han solo entró en la sala de mandos.

"He oído que habían alcanzado al comando central" respondió él simplemente.

"Tienes permiso para irte." Le reprendió la princesa, sin prestarle demasiada atención, estaba muy concentrada cerciorándose de que todos y cada uno de los residentes de la base fuesen correctamente evacuados.

Sin embargo, Han no iba a quedarse con esa respuesta. Puede que tuviesen sus diferencias pero no pensaba permitir que Leia muriese aplastada por la nieve. De modo que saltó por encima de unos cables derribados para acercarse a ella "Me iré, pero primero voy a llevarte a tu nave."

"Alteza, tenemos que subir a ese transporte, es nuestra última esperanza." Informó 3PO con claro deje de ruego en su voz robótica, pero ella no escuchaba a nadie, hizo a u lado tanto a Han como al droide de protocolo mientras daba más instrucciones.

"Envían las tropas del sector doce al embarque sur para proteger a las naves de combate." Una nueva explosión interrumpió todo, haciendo temblar la tierra y que el dorado androide casi cayese sobre Han. Entonces la megafonía informó.

" _¡Las tropas imperiales han entrado en la base! ¡Las tropas imperiales han…"_ no pudo terminar la frase ya que la base Echo se quedó sin energía.

"Vámonos, Leia." Han le colocó una mano en el brazo a la joven, que se giró para mirarle. Esta vez no veía chulería, ni arrogancia, simplemente preocupación sincera en los ojos del Corelliano, y quizás fue eso lo que la terminó de convencer.

"De la señal de evacuación…" ordenó a los últimos ingenieros, con aire derrotado, dejándose guiar por Han "¡Y vayan a los transportes!" añadió como última orden antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

…..

Mara avanzaba por los pasillos helados y a medio derruir de la base Echo. Maldijo entre dientes no ser capaz de proyectar la fuerza para sentir a su alrededor, así podría localizar a Skywalker en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Desenfundó su bláster en aturdir. Había tropas imperiales por allí y ninguna tenía su identidad, la tomarían por una rebelde más… Pero ella no quería matarles.

Escuchó explosiones y ruidos de chispazos, pero eso no la hizo detenerse. Corrió por el laberinto de nieve hasta que encontró compañía, pero no la que esperaba. Tres tropas de hielo, vestidas de blanco y con capucha, la apuntaron cuando dobló la esquina. Su instinto fue rodar por el suelo, y bien lo hizo, ya que esquivó los tres disparos que la habrían matado de lo contrario. Al primero le propinó una patada en la rodilla sin siquiera levantarse. Y desde allí disparó al segundo, que cayó inconsciente al suelo.

El tercero ya la apuntaba a la cabeza pero mientras se levantaba consiguió agarrarle el brazo y dislocarle el hombro con un movimiento brusco. Mientras tenía a ese agarrado usó otra patada para desarmar al que tenía problemas para levantarse al lidiar con su rodilla rota. Soltó al que tenía agarrado y le aturdió inmediatamente, solo para girarse hacia el que trataba de recuperar su arma y mandarle también al mundo de los sueños. La pelirroja resopló ligeramente y continuó su camino.

….

Han no soltó a Leia durante todo el camino meintras que C3-PO les seguía repitiendo que le esperasen. Ya casi habían llegado a la última nave de transporte que esperaba por los rezagados. Sin embargo, una inmensa explosión derribó parte del techo delante de ellos bloqueando el camino. Han rugió ligeramente con cierta frustración, pero no perdió los nervios y habló por el comunicador "Transporte, aquí Solo. Váyanse, no puedo alcanzarles. La llevaré en el halcón."

Con las mismas dieron la vuelta, para llegar al hangar donde el carguero Corelliano estaba estacionado tenían que recorrer la base prácticamente de punta a punta… No iba a ser nada fácil.

Doblaron una esquina y Han levantó su pistola inmediatamente, apuntando a la persona con la que se habían encontrado, que le apuntaba de vuelta.

"¡Mara!" dijo Leia, al reconocerla, y el contrabandista bajó el arma, resoplando de alivio "¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó la princesa.

"El Ala-X de Luke no está en el punto de reunión, he venido a ver si os había venido a buscar…" la otra joven miró a Han y negó con la cabeza.

"No… Que yo sepa Luke no está aquí. Creo que su caza estaba estacionado algo más al norte que el resto del escuadrón… O al menos ahí es donde lo dejó antes de la batalla."

"¿Y por qué, en nombre de la fuerza, iba a hacer eso?" preguntó la pelirroja, con aire irritado. Leia fue a contestar, pero Han interrumpió.

"Detesto cortar este intercambio de opiniones sobre el niño… Pero tenemos que salir de aquí" dijo "No os preocupéis, Luke sabe cuidarse solo, tiene la fuerza esa de los Jedi y es uno de los mejores pilotos que conozco… Roja, creo que es mejor que te vengas, no vas a poder llegar a tu Ala-X, las entradas a la base están derruidas y ya no hay transportes, ya voy a transportar a una pasajera a Hogar Uno, no me importa llevar dos."

Mara sopesó sus opciones, y vio claro que esa era la mejor "Está bien, vamos."

Corrieron algunos metros hasta que se encontraron con un tiroteo frente a una de las entradas improvisadas que las tropas imperiales habían abierto en la pared de hielo. Los rebeldes aguantaban bien, de hecho, estaban consiguiendo rechazar a esa guarnición en concreto. Solo quedaban cuatro imperiales contra ocho rebeldes, y los soldados vestidos de blanco cayeron enseguida. Una sensación de alivio recorrió el ambiente durante un momento hasta que Mara se puso rígida, un sudor frío bajando por su espalda y su frente.

"¿Roja?" preguntó Han entonces "¿Estás b…?"

"Tenemos que salir de aquí." Anunció ella súbitamente.

"¿Mara? ¿De que hablas?" Leia trató de tocarle el brazo pero la pelirroja se dio la vuelta bruscamente.

"¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Leia! ¡Vámonos!"

Ninguno reaccionó hasta que el sonido de una respiración profunda, grave y robótica inundó la habitación. Prácticamente todos los presentes se quedaron paralizados de miedo un momento, hasta que los ocho rebeldes apuntaron con sus armas a la entrada por la que esperaban al enemigo. Han les imitó, pero Mara le agarró el brazo "¡No seas estúpido, Solo" gritó, zarandeándole "¡No puedes ganar! ¡Vámonos! ¡Tenemos que llegar al halcón! ¡Tienes que llevar a Leia!"

El corelliano la miró por un momento, la respiración era cada vez más y más cercana… Hasta que un enorme bloque de hielo voló a través del agujero de entrada e impactó contra dos de los rebeldes, estampándoles contra una pared y creando un rastro de sangre cuando se deslizaron hacia el suelo. No se volvieron a mover.

Han se convenció "Vámonos."

Los tres, seguidos de 3PO, salieron de allí justo antes de que una figura enmascarada, completamente vestida de negro y con una capa ondeando detrás irrumpiera en la base. Dos seis rebeldes restantes dispararon pero Darth Vader implemente bloqueó los láseres con su mano, levantando la otra para hacer que el techo se derrumbase sobre otros dos.

Con otro gesto hizo que las cuatro armas que aún quedaban volaran de las manos de sus portadores, apuntó con sus dedos en forma de garra a la garganta de uno de ellos, que se llevó las manos al cuello, luchando por respirar.

Seis soldados imperiales entraron entonces y dispararon. Dos de los tres rebeldes que trataban de huir sucumbieron a los disparos y, manteniendo el estrangulamiento que tenía sobre el otro soldado, Vader atrapó con la fuerza al último, que se puso rígido al comprender que había llegado su hora. El Lord Sith movió la mano bruscamente hacia la pared y el pobre desgraciado chocó contra ella, nuevamente dejando un rastro de sangre cuando su cabeza impactó contra el duro hielo.

Una vez hubo comprobado que al que sostenía en alto estaba muerto por asfixia, la figura enmascarada le dejó caer y simplemente avanzó por la base, persiguiendo a los que habían escapado.

Las tropas se le habían adelantado y ya alcanzaban a los rebeldes, a los que aún les faltaba un trecho para llegar al hangar. Han se dio la vuelta y disparó, derribando a dos tropas imperiales. Mara le imitó, pero con su arma en aturdir, y derribó a otros dos. Pero habían perdido demasiado tiempo y los que venían detrás les ganaban terreno. Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a la puerta del hangar "¡Está atascada!" gritó Leia, al intentar abrirla.

Mientras la princesa trabajaba Han y la pelirroja trataban de contener a sus perseguidores "¡Date prisa, Leia!" gritó la joven infiltrada.

Al cabo de unos eternos segundos, la puerta se abrió, y Mara gritó a Han "¡VE! Yo os cubro…" él asintió y entró por la puerta, disparando para cubrir a Leia. Cuando Mara se levantó y avanzó también, se encontró cara a cara con Vader, que la miró y ella a él. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la pelirroja, sabía que el aprendiz del emperador la había reconocido… ¿Cuál sería la reacción del Sith?

Darth Vader se quedó quieto un momento, meintras las tropas aparentemente esperaban sus órdenes…

"Fuego…" dijo entonces con su voz robótica. Mara reaccionó y desapareció por la puerta.

"¡Corre, Roja!" escuchó a Han gritar desde la rampa del halcón, mientras disparaba contra los imperiales que entraban detrás de ella, por fin entró en el carguero… Pero enseguida dedujo que las cosas no iban bien… Chewbacca se quejaba mientras chorros de vapor salían por toda la nave, que hacía ademanes de arrancar pero no acababa de hacerlo.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Han al Wookie, mientras trataba de arreglar lo que quiera que estuviese roto.

"¿Servirá de algo si salgo y empujo?" preguntó Leia con sarcasmo, ante lo que Han la miró, de muy mal humor.

"Quizá…" respondió, en el mismo tono. El Halcón había estado convaleciente desde ese salto forzado que había hecho para regresar a Hogar Uno desde el sistema Bothawi… EL cazarrecompensas droide le había alcanzado casi de lleno y los contrabandistas habían estado tratando de arreglarlo desde entonces.

"Señór. ¿Puedo sugerir que usted…?" pero la pregunta del pobre dride de protocolo fue interrumpida por un gesto de Han muy claro "Vale, vale…"

Mara siguió al Corelliano hasta la cabina, que se encendió, parpadeó y se volvió a apagar cuando Han trató de accionarla. La pelirroja propinó un golpe seco al panel de control para provocar que finalmente se accionase del todo.

"Gracias" dijo Han.

"Con este montón de chatarra no pasaremos ese bloqueo." Dijo la pelirroja como si fuese obvio.

"Esta maravilla tiene algunas sorpresas escondidas" alegó el Corelliano. Los imperiales ya estaban preparando un cañón pesado para derribar la nave, pero de la parte baja del Halcón surgió un cañón láser que disparó rápidas ráfagas contra ellos, derribando a unos cuantos e interrumpiendo el proceso.

Leia y Mara ya estaban en la cabina, en los asientos de pasajeros, cuando Chewbacca entró "¡Vamos, vamos!" azuzó Han a su copiloto. "Ignición… Esperemos que no se funda nada…" Mara levantó una ceja, la situación no era demasiado alentadora, que digamos. Por suerte, la nave pareció responder bien "¿Has visto?" fanfarroneó el Corelliano dirigiéndose a la princesa, sentada detrás suyo.

"Algún día te equivocarás, y espero estar ahí para verlo" le dijo Leia, aunque él no parecía estar escuchándola.

"¡Arranca!" ordenó Han y, por suerte, cuando el wookie accionó la palanca la nave salió despedida fuera del hangar y del alcance de los imperiales, mientras Darth Vader miraba impasible la escena.

 **¡Y hasta aquí la batalla de Hoth! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero haber plasmado bien lo que sucede en la película y haber integrado a Mara correctamente. No es una batalla que a mí personalmente me guste demasiado pero creo que la connotación de derrota es algo interesante para escribir, decidme lo que pensáis de ello xD**

 **¡Darth Vader! Sé que he tardado en introducirle, pero alguien como él se merecía algo épico, no sé si le habré hecho justicia pero es lo mejor que se me ha ocurrido… Si sirve de algo en mi mente estaba escuchando la marcha imperial mientras escribía la escena. Pues Mara está en el Halcón Milenario y Luke se va a Dagobah… Nuestra pareja se separa, ya lo siento pero era lo mejor para seguir la película, su próximo encuentro será espectacular, eso os lo prometo, aunque no se cuantos capítulos me llevará, aún hay mucho por escribir.**

 **Nada más que añadir por mi parte, sabéis que cualquier opinión, crítica constructiva o idea es bien recibida, así que por favor decidme todo lo que queráis en los comentarios.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, no olvidéis comentar, sed buenos y que la fuerza os acompañe :P**


	11. El último Maestro Jedi

**Ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo. He tardado más de lo normal por un par de razones, han empezado as clases como muchos ya sabréis, pero la principal es que este capítulo me ha costado bastante de escribir y he tenido que consultar y reescribir bastantes cosas, incluso pasajes enteros, para que, a mi juicio, quedase aceptable.**

 **Espero que os guste el resultado, estamos entrando en una parte de la historia que no se centra tanto en Luke y Mara (más que nada porque están separados) y más en el desarrollo de la historia tal y como la conocemos de la trilogía original.**

 **No sé cuanto tardarán los capítulos a partir de ahora ya que la universidad empieza fuerte, me temo, pero espero mantener un ritmo decente ahora que en breve llegaremos a una de las partes más interesantes de la historia.**

 **Una vez más muchas gracias a todos los que seguís mi historia y me leéis, me hacéis muy feliz y animáis a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Nada más que añadir por mi parte, vamos con el capítulo.**

El último maestro Jedi

Luke suspiró dentro de la cabina de su Ala-X, había tomado la que probablemente era una de las decisiones más duras de su vida, junto con la que tuvo que tomar al marcharse de Tatooine con Ben, aunque la verdad quizá lo duro de esa situación fue saber que ya realmente no tenía ninguna otra opción que irse. La granja estaba destruida y sus tíos muertos, no había nada que le ligase a ese planeta, de modo que la única solución era empezar de cero y convertirse en un Jedi, en ese momento lo había visto perfectamente claro.

Sin embargo, esta vez era diferente. Tenía una responsabilidad para con la Alianza, no estaban pasando un buen momento y mucho menos ahora que acababan de perder una base terrestre. Tenía a Wedge, Leia, Han… Y a Mara. Ésta última era la que más problemas le estaba dando al joven aspirante a caballero Jedi, no quería dejarla, y mucho menos después de haber compartido ese beso que ahora sí ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos. No sabía lo que le había poseído, pero no se arrepentía. Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo confesarle a la pelirroja lo que sentía y, aunque realmente no se había atrevido a hacerlo, ese gesto que habían compartido junto con la posterior promesa de hablar de ello le había cerrado el cerco, la próxima vez que se vieran pensaba decírselo… Según Leia, Han y Wedge había posibilidades de que ella sintiese lo mismo por él, aunque no quería hacerse ilusiones.

Un pitido procedente de R2 le sacó de su ensimismamiento "¿Eh?" preguntó, aturdido "¿Qué?" sus ojos se posaron en la computadora de traducción, en la que el droide astromecánico le informaba de que había un planeta que parecía encajar con la descripción en la base de datos sobre Dagobah.

El piloto miró fuera de la cabina y asintió, jamás había visto el sistema, pero algo le decía que no había equivocación posible.

"Sí, eso es, Dagobah" confirmó, ante lo que su pequeño compañero gorjeó una pregunta. Luke sonrió "No, no voy a cambiar de opinión sobre esto…" un rápido análisis con el escáner hizo que frunciese el ceño "No percibo señales de ciudades o tecnología… Pero hay enormes indicios de vida… Hay algo vivo ahí abajo…"

Sin embargo, el droide no parecía tenerlas todas consigo y volvió a espetar algo, ante lo que Luke soltó una pequeña carcajada "Sí, estoy seguro de que no hay peligro para los androides."

Una vez hubieron terminado esa pintoresca conversación, el rebelde comenzó el descenso… Y enseguida se dio cuenta de que la cosa no había empezado bien. Había una espesísima niebla cubriéndolo todo y no se veía absolutamente nada fuera de la cabina, sin contar que los sensores parecían haberse vuelto locos. R2 empezó a chillar con clara preocupación mientras el joven luchaba por mantener el control con la nave cayendo en picado.

"¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Los controles no dan señales, no veo nada!" dijo, mirando a todos lados y tratando de configurar la nave lo mejor posible "¡Espera! ¡Conectaré el ciclo de aterrizaje!" la cosa mejoró un poco. El caza empezó a perder velocidad pero el choque fue brusco. Por suerte, no parecía que se hubiese roto nada importante cuando el morro del Ala-X se hundió en lo que parecía ser un pantano.

…

Si Luke había tenido dudas en cuanto a ir a ese planeta, ahora estaba casi completamente seguro de que no había sido una buena idea. Su nave estaba en un pantano y no la podía sacar, estaba literalmente atrapado en un sistema sin tecnología, sin forma de comunicarse con el exterior y con las raciones de comida limitadas. Por supuesto, estaba seguro de que podría sobrevivir cazando los animales que había por los alrededores, pero no era una idea que le atrajese demasiado.

Había montado un campamento improvisado con una estufa y todo lo imprescindible en un lugar cerca de la nave y relativamente fácil de defender, al menos estarían lo más cómodos posible mientras durase esa pesadilla.

R2 se quejó un poco mientras el joven Skywalker terminaba de colocarlo todo.

"¿Sí? ¿Quieres energía?" preguntó entonces, y ante la afirmación del droide le enchufó al generador portátil que había llevado con él.

"Ahora lo que tengo que hacer es encontrar a Yoda… Sí es que existe…" empezó a decir, no estaba muy seguro de si hablaba con el robot o consigo mismo, no es que hubiese muchas oportunidades de tener una conversación en ese lugar. El problema era que no sabía por dónde empezar, el planeta era lo más extraño que se había podido imaginar. Ya empezaría a buscar más tarde, cogió una de las cajas de raciones y se sentó, mirando a su alrededor con gesto de desagrado "Es un lugar extraño para encontrar a un maestro Jedi…" confesó "Este lugar me horripila…"

Sin embargo, el joven empezó a percibir algo a su alrededor. Era extraño, la verdad "Aunque…" dijo entonces, tratando de concentrarse "hay algo familiar aquí…" el droide formuló una pregunta y Luke negó con la cabeza "No sé… Siento como…"

"¿Qué sientes?" el joven reaccionó cuando escuchó una voz anciana y traviesa a sus espaldas, apuntando con el bláster recién desenfundado a la criatura que le observaba, subida a una roca.

"Que nos están vigilando" contestó.

Era un pequeño humanoide de piel verde y arrugada, era claramente de edad muy avanzada, sus orejas eran grandes y puntiagudas, sobresaliendo hacia los laterales de su cabeza sólo cubierta por una desordenada mata de pelo gris en la parte inferior. Debería medir como un metro de alto, sus ropas estaban ajadas y sucias y usaba un bastón para caminar. Sus manos y pies parecían más bien garras y sólo tenía tres dedos en cada uno. El ser se cubrió con su brazo y bastón "Tu arma baja… No voy a hacerte daño" dijo con la misma voz "Me pregunto… ¿Por qué estás aquí?" al decir esa última frase asomó los ojos por encima de su mano para mirar a Luke.

No parecía peligroso, de modo que el aspirante a Jedi comenzó a bajar el arma poco a poco "Estoy buscando a alguien." Respondió.

Ante eso, la criatura pareció interesarse, mirándole con ojos interrogantes "¿Buscando? Has encontrado a alguien yo diría ¿Uhmm?" terminó la frase con una risita y eso hizo que el joven finalmente guardase su arma y no pudo evitar devolverle una sonrisa. Era gracioso en cierto modo.

"Así es."

"Ayudarte podría, sí…" se ofreció el enano verde, ante lo que Luke negó con la cabeza.

"No lo creo, estoy buscando a un gran guerrero." Aquella frase pareció hacerle mucha gracia al hombrecillo, que bajó de la roca apoyándose en su bastón.

"Ohhhh… Jejeje… Un gran guerrero… Jejejeje" parecía estar constantemente soltando carcajadas inocentes, en cierto modo se comportaba como un niño, aunque su tono cambió ligeramente a uno más serio cuando dijo la siguiente frase "La guerra no le hace a uno grandioso… No…" diciendo eso se acercó al campamento de Luke y olisqueó ligeramente la ración que estaba comiendo.

El rebelde no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada ante el comportamiento de ese nativo "Deja eso…" pero cuando vio que empezaba a comérsela el humor salió por la ventana "¡Eh! Es nuestra comida."

Le quitó la comida de la mano y cerró la caja para llevársela de allí, pero no habría hecho falta ya que la criatura verde hizo gestos de asco y escupió lo que tenía en la boca "¿Cómo has crecido tanto comiendo esta clase de comida?" preguntó.

El joven Skywalker se sentó algo alejado de él, oliendo la barra que tenía en la mano y decidiendo que ya no era apta para comer, de modo que la tiró a un lado "nosotros no pretendíamos aterrizar en este charco… Y si pudiéramos sacar la nave… Pero no podemos." Se lamentó, ante lo que su visitante simplemente se carcajeó, mientras se subía a la mesa para curiosear en su equipaje.

"Aaaaahhhh… No puedes sacar la nave… jejeje" empezó entonces a lanzar hacia atrás todo lo que encontraba en el campamento que no le resultase interesante, sin hacer caso a las constantes protestas del anfitrión, hasta que la criatura pareció contentarse con una diminuta linterna que encontró.

Se bajó de la mesa y comenzó a jugar con ella, encontrándola bastante interesante al parecer "¡Eh!" dijo Luke, tratando de arrebatársela "Dame eso…"

"¡Es mía!" espetó el ser, alejándola de su alcance "No te ayudaré nada…"

"¡No quiero tu ayuda! ¡Quiero mi linterna!" protestó el Jedi "la necesito para salir de este asqueroso charco de barro."

"¿Charco de barro? ¿Asqueroso?" se quejó el nativo, distraído mientras R2 acercaba poco a poco su brazo con pinza hacia él "Mi tierra es est…"

Se interrumpió cuando el androide trató de arrebatarle la linterna tirando de ella, pero la criatura reaccionó y la sujetó, empezando a forcejear con R2.

"R2 deja que se la quede…" dijo Luke algo exasperado, mientras que su inesperado invitado alcanzaba su bastón y golpeaba con una actitud bastante infantil al droide.

"¡Mía, mía, mía, mía!" repetía, hasta que consiguió lo que quería y la presión sobre la linterna se aplacó.

El joven rebelde miró al cielo, rogando por paciencia, las cosas ya estaban mal como para tener que aguantar a ese bicho "¿Quieres largarte?"

"No… A ayudarte me quedaré" respondió él "a encontrar a tu amigo."

"¡No estoy buscando a un amigo, busco al maestro de Jedi!" los ojos de su interlocutor se abrieron un poco más, como si comprendiese.

"Oooohhhh… El maestro de Jedi… ¡Buscas a Yoda!" dedujo, tocando a Luke en el pecho con su bastón. Por supuesto, el joven piloto decidió que valía la pena prestarle atención a ese ser.

"¿Le conoces?" preguntó, cierto tono de impaciencia haciéndose claro en su voz, y la criatura asintió.

"Uhmm… Llevarte a él podría…" aquello lo dijo en un tono más serio e incluso algo misterioso, pero no duró mucho, enseguida volvió a cambiar a ese más infantil y despreocupado "jejeje… Si, si. Pero ahora, tenemos que comer. ¡Vamos!" comenzó a caminar, apoyado de su bastón "¡Buena comida!" no estaba realmente claro a dónde se dirigía, pero si ese bicho verde conocía a Yoda era la mejor pista que tenían, de modo que Luke decidió correr el riesgo. Se levantó y le siguió.

…

Mara estaba sentada, con los pies apoyados en la mesa de juegos del Halcón Milenario, pensativa. No podía creerse la cadena de acontecimientos que se habían sucedido, la verdad, ese Solo debía de estar más loco de lo que inicialmente había pensado.

Primero de todo, el haber conseguido esquivar a dos destructores estelares junto con el Ejecutor, la nave insignia de Vader, sólo con hábiles maniobras de pilotaje y sin velocidad de la luz era una gran hazaña, la verdad. Pero el hecho de decidir meterse en un campo de asteroides para despistarles, y además sobrevivir, era digno del mayor respeto y admiración por parte de la pelirroja… La rebelión tenía un set de pilotos que harían temblar a cualquiera en el imperio. De hecho, sólo Vader era mejor que los rebeldes, sin contar quizás a Skywalker. Desde esa misión en Kessel Mara siempre había pensado que sería muy interesante observar a los dos enfrentarse durante una batalla espacial. La última vez en la Estrella de la Muerte no podía contarse como un precedente, ya que era la primera vez que Skywalker usaba un Ala-X, la situación no era para nada propicia al tratarse de una persecución en un entorno muy cerrado, y para finalizar había sido una fuerza externa, el Halcón en este caso, el que había resultado decisivo para el resultado.

Y ahora allí estaban… En una cueva dentro de un enorme asteroide, esperando a ver si arreglaban ese pedazo de chatarra y podían salir de allí. Con toda sinceridad, la Mano del Emperador no veía escapatoria alguna, habían conseguido retrasar lo inevitable, pero con el propio Vader y dos destructores persiguiéndoles, no había nada que ese reducido grupo de rebeldes en un destartalado Carguero Corelliano pudiesen hacer. Y lo peor era que, por el bien de su misión, Mara debía seguir allí. Por suerte, Darth Vader sabía que estaba con ellos, así que le bastaría una conversación con el emperador para saber que no debía derribarles y capturarles vivos… Supongo que pensarían que Skywalker iba con ellos, aunque era muy posible que Vader ya supiese que no era así, al fin y al cabo el chico era como un faro en la fuerza.

Eso le llevó a pensar en Luke… No sabía nada de él y la última información que tenía era que su Ala-X estaba en un lugar apartado del resto del escuadrón Pícaro… Eso no podía significar nada bueno… Skywalker planeaba algo y no se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Solo y a la princesa, con lo cual debía de ser gordo.

Le molestaba no saber dónde se había metido, ni tener ningún tipo de información, sentía que estaba fallando. No tener localizado a su blanco durante un trabajo era algo inaceptable para alguien como la Mano del Emperador… Por suerte, su maestro se había puesto en contacto con ella hacía poco y tenía tiempo de solucionarlo hasta que volviese a hacerlo.

Pero no tenía ningún tipo de pista, y tampoco sabía por dónde empezar. Casi sería mejor que consiguiesen escapar de Vader para poder llegar al punto de reunión y poder recabar información, de hecho, esperaba que Skywalker estuviese ya allí, aunque no caería esa breva.

Suspiró… La última vez que se habían visto había quedado claro que el joven estaba enamorado de ella… Instintivamente, se llevó la mano a los labios, le había dicho que hablarían, así que ella suponía que el plan del piloto no era ausentarse durante mucho tiempo.

Sacudió la cabeza violentamente, apartando esos pensamientos de su mente. No había absolutamente nada que hablar, el Emperador pronto se haría con los servicios del joven y entonces todo estaría claro, Luke y ella se conocerían sin mentiras ni secretos y todo iría rodado a partir de ahí, él ya estaba enamorado de ella, no había duda posible en cuanto al resultado de aquella situación. Además, su maestro le había prometido que no pondría trabas a que ella y Skywalker se relacionasen… Quizás por eso había reaccionado de aquella manera en Hoth cuando él la había besado. Se suponía que debería haber interpretado su papel, devolverle el beso o incluso mostrarse tímida o halagada… Era algo que siempre se le había dado bien. Sin embargo, la había pillado con la guardia baja. Aún no estaba segura de su propia opinión o sentimientos hacia el que era su objetivo, o de qué la había impulsado a pedirle aquello a su maestro, y quizás, al haber sido tan reciente la conversación mental con Palpatine, no había podido recuperarse lo suficiente antes de que Luke se lanzase e hiciese físicas esas dudas que ella atesoraba.

No pudo pensar mucho más a solas ya que escuchó un ruido de pasos apresurados que se acercaban y Leia Organa apareció en la sala. No necesitó usar la fuerza para ver que la joven estaba acelerada, y la pelirroja sólo podía deducir que tenía algo que ver con cierto contrabandista, puesto que era la única persona capaz de hacer que la princesa se alterase de tal forma. Sin embargo, no parecía enfadada, sino más bien confusa, de modo que, fiel a su papel, decidió entablar conversación.

"Leia…" saludó de forma casual "¿Estás bien?"

"Ugh…" gruñó la alderaaniana, cruzando la habitación para dejarse caer al lado de la pelirroja, se llevó las manos a la cara un momento y suspiró "Un gesto… Sólo un gesto… ¿Cómo puede un gesto volver patas arriba todo lo que has creído siempre sobre ti?"

Mara pestañeó un par de veces, observando a su interlocutora de arriba abajo, con una clara expresión confusa en su rostro "¿Perdón?"

"Un beso, por ejemplo… Un beso de un hombre concreto en el momento más inoportuno que te puedas imaginar, te llena la cabeza de preguntas."

Por un momento, la Mano del Emperador pensó que Leia era usuaria de la fuerza, no había forma humana de que supiese sobre lo que había pasado entre Luke y ella, a no ser, claro, que Skywalker se lo hubiese contado antes de marcharse.

"¿Luke… Te lo ha contado?" la sorpresa en su tono no fue fingido en absoluto, no se esperaba que el granjero tímido fuese hablando de sus casi conquistas por ahí sólo unos minutos después de que ocurrieran.

"¿Qué? ¿Luke?" preguntó la princesa, algo confusa también "¡Hablo del capitán Solo! ¡Ese… Sinvergüenza! ¡Se cree con el derecho de decidir qué tipo de hombres me gustan! ¡Y yo, boba de mí, no le aparto, ni le intento detener, sólo me quedo ahí quieta mientras él me besa!"

"Oh…" la comprensión llegó entonces a los ojos de la agente encubierta… No era algo que la sorprendiese en realidad, Solo y Organa tenían historia y todos los que les hubiesen visto juntos podían decir cómo iba a terminar aquello, aunque la negación de la princesa era de lo más normal en una situación como esa "Bueno… Si te conozco bien… O al menos un poco, sé que no hay nadie que te obligue a hacer o dar algo que no quieras, Leia… Dudo que Solo sea más persuasivo que los interrogatorios imperiales."

"¿Insinúas que me gusta ese…?"

"Bueno, sólo un poco, y está claro que se preocupa por ti" la interrumpió Mara.

No le gustaba demasiado el rumbo que esa conversación estaba tomando, de modo que Leia decidió agarrarse a la distracción que la otra mujer le había brindado "Un momento…" dijo entonces "¿Qué decías antes de Luke? Has mencionado que tenía que contarme algo…"

"Yo…" la pregunta la pilló con la guardia baja, esperaba seguir con el tema de Han y que se le hubiese pasado por alto, pero si la princesa tenía algo era perspicacia "No tiene importancia…"

"¡Oh! ¡Sí que la tiene!" contestó la rebelde, señalando a la pelirroja con un dedo acusador "¡Está claro que la tiene!"

Los ojos verdes de Mara se clavaron en los de Leia… Se suponía que estaba jugando un papel y, teniendo en cuenta la situación, la persona que trataba de enseñar seguramente hablaría de ello y lo más probable es que se viese más afectada e insegura de lo que ella estaba, de modo que suspiró un poco.

"Yo… No estoy segura" empezó "Quiero decir, fue un poco raro, y rápido, ni siquiera supe qué hacer…"

Leia levantó una ceja ligeramente, estaba bastante claro que Luke y Mara se gustaban y realmente no le sorprendía que, ante una situación como la que se les venía encima en Hoth el joven se hubiese lanzado a su manera. Tampoco se esperaba un alarde de sentimientos por parte del tímido granjero de Tatooine.

"Bueno, supongo que eso nos pasa a todas… ¿Cómo estás?"

"Preocupada" admitió "no sé, no creo que reaccionase como él se esperaba, pero no pareció molestarle en absoluto."

"Bueno, es Luke de quien estamos hablando, seguramente habría sido comprensivo aunque le hubieses abofeteado."

Mara sonrió ligeramente, la verdad es que seguía sin saber por qué se había quedado paralizada ante la perspectiva de que Skywalker la besase, no era la primera vez que intercambiaba algo así en pos de completar una seducción… Y estaba claro que era el principal objetivo de la misión… La pelirroja se estaba empezando a plantear muy seriamente que podía estar desarrollando ciertas afecciones hacia el joven que no debían ocurrir… Aunque por suerte siempre tenía esa promesa de que una vez se convirtiese en el aprendiz del Emperador, no habría problemas.

"Además, seamos sinceros… No pareces una chica experimentada, y está claro que Luke te gusta, no es raro que te quedases bloqueada."

"¿Qu…?" preguntó la pelirroja, algo insultada por esa insinuación. Sin embargo, era cierta desde un punto de vista… Y se recordó a sí misma que seguía interpretando un papel "ya bueno, en la academia imperial te dicen que no puedes acercarte a tus compañeros o superiores, que la relación debe mantenerse estrictamente… Profesional…"

"Lo entiendo, en cierto modo la Alianza lo recomienda, aunque no todos lo hacen" asintió la princesa "además, está claro que no eres una persona que confíe con facilidad, y un tipo de relación así supondría abrirte más de lo que sueles hacer."

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

"Bueno, es bastante obvio que no confías en nosotros."

"¡Eso no es cierto!"

"Con confiar me refiero a que no revelas nada de tu pasado, sólo cosas imprescindibles… No te culpo, no llevas demasiado con nosotros. Pero creo que con Luke eres más abierta ¿No es así? Quizás deberías plantearte que ya has superado ese miedo, sólo que no te sientes preparada para darle nombre o… Digamos… Hacerlo oficial."

Eso sí que dejó a Mara completamente sin habla. A pesar de haber mantenido su historia de tapadera en todo momento, había hablado con Skywalker más de lo que seguramente lo había hecho con nadie antes, y le había revelado cosas reales sobre ella y su personalidad que nadie, excepto su maestro, sabía "Puede… Que tengas razón." admitió al fin, mirando un momento al techo.

"No te preocupes, es normal plantearse esas cosas… Y ahora que Luke no está y nos enfrentamos a la perspectiva de estar lejos de él tanto tiempo, es natural plantearse preguntas… Y echarle de menos." Le colocó una mano en el hombro, por lo menos había servido para que se olvidase de sus problemas con cierto corelliano "Luke sabe cuidarse, le volverás a ver antes de que te des cuenta."

Diciendo esto, Leia se levantó y salió de la habitación, dedicándole a Mara una última sonrisa. Si la princesa tenía alguna sospecha, ya se había terminado de desvanecer. Pero la pelirroja ni siquiera celebró ese hecho, cerró los ojos un poco y trató de conectar con la fuerza a su alrededor… Con ese pedazo de luz que aún habitaba en el fondo de su mente.

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Sé que no ha sido muy largo y que no han pasado demasiadas cosas que no supiésemos. Sin embargo, era necesario. No podía omitir el primer encuentro de Luke con Yoda y espero que el debate interno de Mara y su conversación con Leia haya sido clarificadora. No tengo mucho más que comentar sobre este capítulo, si soy sincero, de modo que simplemente os voy a recordar que cualquier idea, opinión o crítica constructiva es muy bien recibida en los comentarios. Llegados a este punto en la historia e verdad quiero conocer lo que pensáis, piso terreno pantanoso.**

 **Nada más que decir, no sé cuando volveré a actualizar pero espero que sea pronto xD Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, no olvidéis comentar, sed buenos y que la fuerza os acompañe :P**


	12. El Camino de un Jedi

**Y aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Supongo que habréis notado que mi ritmo ha disminuido, me temo que lo más probable es que se quede así, ya que tengo bastantes cosas entre manso como para dedicarle más tiempo, pero como ya he dicho varias veces, esto llegará hasta el final, incluso me estoy planteando una posible secuela.**

 **Espero de verdad que os esté gustando la historia y cómo la estoy llevando. Sé que no hay mucha interacción entre Mara y Luke, pero es que en este punto eso es bastante complicado de conseguir. Muchas gracias a los lectores que seguís mi historia y la agregáis a favoritos, ahora sin más dilación, vamos con el capítulo.**

El camino de un Jedi

Luke ya llevaba una semana en Dagobah… ¿O era más de una semana? Desde que su entrenamiento con el maestro Jedi comenzó había perdido casi completamente la noción del tiempo. Era bastante complicado distinguir el día de la noche teniendo en cuenta la bruma por la que el planeta estaba siempre completamente cubierto. Además de eso, no parecía que llevasen un horario fijo, era Yoda el que decidía cuando comían, cuando dormían y cuando entrenaban, de modo que se podría haber estado dos días o tres sin dormir, y después dormir cuatro veces en dos días.

A pesar de ser una experiencia increíblemente esclarecedora, era probablemente cuando peor lo había pasado el joven rebelde en toda su vida. El trabajo físico y mental al que su maestro le estaba sometiendo era brutal, pero Luke sabía que ese era el precio a pagar por convertirse en un Jedi y que, además, tendría que recibir de forma intensiva el adiestramiento que un Padawan convencional habría empezado quince años antes que él.

Los únicos tiempos de descanso que tenía eran cuando ambos estaban sentados en la pequeña cabaña de barro que servía de vivienda para el pequeño maestro verde. Sin embargo, las lecciones no acababan. Las conversaciones que mantenían solían centrarse en el código que un Jedi debía seguir, en cómo era la orden de la antigua república y demás cosas. Luke había preguntado por su padre alguna que otra vez, pero Yoda había esquivado el tema dándole respuestas genéricas como "Un poderoso Jedi era él, uno de los más poderosos que conocido he." O cosas de ese estilo, que no concretaban nada sobre su personalidad o su historia, era como si el viejo maestro no quisiese que supiese demasiado sobre su padre.

Pero no era un pensamiento que ocupase la mente del joven Luke demasiado, al fin y al cabo el cansancio físico no le dejaba tiempo para mantener una conversación con Yoda la mayoría de las veces, no tenía ni idea de cómo habría sido la academia imperial o la instrucción rebelde… Pero estaba seguro de que era mucho mejor que aquello.

Pero había varias cosas que le ayudaban a sobrellevarlo lo mejor que podía, sin contar que, evidentemente, su deseo de ser un Jedi y derrotar de una vez por todas al Emperador y a Vader era un combustible más que suficiente. Pensaba en Leia y en Han, en lo que el imperio le había quitado a la princesa de Alderaan y a tantos y tantos otros. Cómo Chewie, que había sido esclavizado en su momento… O en Biggs, que había muerto a manos de Vader, igual que Ben o su propio padre. Sin embargo, entre todos esos pensamientos, siempre se acertaba a colar cierta joven pelirroja. Luke pensaba en Mara más que en cualquier otra cosa cuando se podía permitir el lujo de pensar… Y a veces incluso cuando no debería hacerlo. Debido a eso ,el maestro Yoda le había recriminado varias veces su falta de concentración… Era algo que al joven aspirante a Jedi le costaba mucho, había tantas y tantas cosas de las que preocuparse que el estar allí, meditando o haciendo el pino mientras trataba de hacer levitar unas rocas le provocaba una sensación de inutilidad… Pero se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez que iba a merecer la pena. Cuando saliese de allí sería un Jedi, igual que su padre. Sería lo suficientemente poderoso y hábil para enfrentarse a los Sith, Vader y Palpatine… A veces le entraban dudas, pero entonces pensaba en Mara y se sentía con fuerzas renovadas para retomar el entrenamiento.

Muchas veces se había planteado preguntarle a su maestro sobre la conversación que había tenido con Mon Mothma… Estaba seguro de que Yoda sabía más sobre su padre de lo que le contaba, y a pesar de que eso le molestaba, podía vivir con ello. Sin embargo, quería saber si Padme Amidala era de verdad su madre y, ante todo, quería preguntarle sobre la supuesta prohibición que los Jedi tenían hacia las relaciones románticas. Pero temía la respuesta. La temía de corazón. Realmente esperaba que Yoda le explicase la razón para ello, aunque lo que más miedo le daba era que tuviese sentido, y era probable que así fuese. Si la razón le convencía… Si de verdad pensaba que no debía tener una relación para ser un Jedi… ¿Sería capaz de renunciar a Mara? La respuesta había llegado más rápido que el Halcón Milenario la primera vez que se lo había planteado: No.

La pelirroja se había convertido en una parte importante de su vida y sobre todo ahora que ambos habían iniciado… Bueno… Al menos hecho el amago de iniciar algo entre ellos, con la necesidad de hablarlo la próxima vez que se vieran.

"Tus pensamientos centra" escuchó la voz, denotando clara molestia, de Yoda reprenderle "el más profundo control debes mantener, la calma y el sosiego para un Jedi de vital importancia son."

En ese instante el joven Padawan volvió a centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba sosteniéndose boca abajo sólo con sus manos, haciendo el pino, mientras el maestro le observaba desde el suelo. Hacía poco que había comenzado a incluir nuevos elementos en ese ejercicio, al principio sólo se trataba de Luke intentando mantener el equilibrio durante horas… Algo que era realmente agotador, pero el pequeño maestro verde le instaba a mantener la calma y la mente concentrada, y el joven había descubierto que realmente podía hacerlo si se concentraba, podía usar la fuerza para mantenerse en equilibrio y que el cansancio no se acumulase. Eso sí, por la noche tenía unas agujetas terribles.

Una vez hubieron terminado con esa fase, el anciano empezó a pedirle que levitase rocas. Al principio Luke había dudado, ya que jamás había movido algo tan grande, el objeto de mayores dimensiones que había logrado mover era su sable láser… Pero vio que no le resultaba tan difícil, esos ejercicios de concentración le habían ayudado a sentir la fuerza a su alrededor y ahora la veía como algo tangible… Era capaz de levitar las rocas con menos esfuerzo de lo que antes necesitaba para mover un boli… Y eso le gustaba, le hacía ver que progresaba. De hecho, había avanzado más en ese tiempo en Dagobah que desde que Ben había muerto.

"Tu mente libera, siente, no pienses… Tu instinto usa" le indicó Yoda "con la fuerza a tu alrededor conectarte debes… Siente su energía fluir…"

Luke cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, dejando su mente tranquila, en paz, o al menos intentándolo. Se concentró en la fuerza a su alrededor, tratando de captar todo lo que podía, las cosas parecían brillar, y a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados podía ubicar perfectamente lo que había en el suelo. Se concentró en una de las rocas y comenzó a hacerla levitar suavemente.

Sin embargo, algo pasó, en medio de todas esas sensaciones algo se encendió en su cabeza, al fondo de su consciencia… Esa presencia que creía olvidada. Pero esta vez no había sido él el que la había invocado.

…

La conversación con Leia había sido, en cierto modo, esclarecedora para Mara. La princesa de Alderaan tenía razón… El no tener a Luke cerca la había hecho ver que le echaba de menos. Ya no podía engañarse a sí misma diciendo que era todo por la misión, había hecho lo único que no debía hacer, implicarse emocionalmente con un objetivo. Por suerte, no era un objetivo con una diana en al espalda y la pelirroja se había agarrado a la posibilidad de que el joven Skywalker se uniese al imperio como un clavo ardiendo.

Una vez Leia desapareció por la puerta, la mano del emperador decidió probar algo… Jamás lo había hecho antes, pero sabía que era capaz. Se levantó y caminó hacia el pequeño camarote en el Halcón que estaba usando, era el más pequeño, aunque se conformaba con tener uno, teniendo en cuenta que la nave contaba con dos tripulantes extra. Se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y se colocó en posición de meditación, respiró hondo y conectó con la fuerza a su alrededor. Podía sentir la frustración y la confusión de Leia en su propio cuarto, y la satisfacción pero también miedo de Solo… La urgencia de Chewbacca por arreglar la nave… Sin embargo, desechó todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que la rodeaban, sólo para concentrarse en esa luz al fondo de su mente, esa presencia que había estado ahí desde el primer día que llegó a Hogar Uno. Casi inmediatamente sintió que Luke respondía, o al menos que su aura se intensificaba. Donde quiera que estuviese se había percatado de su presencia, y no sólo eso, si antes brillaba como un faro sin control, ahora parecía más calmado… Como si su poder hubiese aumentado, y eso le llevó a Mara a preguntarse qué demonios podía estar haciendo dónde quiera que estuviese.

Sin embargo, aquello no duró mucho. Debió haberlo supuesto, el abrir su mente a la fuerza, por mucho que fuese enfocada en la presencia de Luke, también sería evidente para alguien más, y Mara pudo sentir cómo esa otra persona invadía deliberadamente sus pensamientos con una llamada demandante.

" _Mara"_ la voz de Palpatine resonó en su mente y la hizo estremecerse _"¿Cómo van las cosas? ¿Qué estás haciendo?"_

" _Estoy tratando de localizar a Skywalker a través de la fuerza, maestro"_ explicó ella, al fin y al cabo era cierto, y estaba segura de que el emperador podría ver si mentía.

" _Oh… Desconocía que fueses capaz de conectarte con entes a distancia usando la fuerza, hija mía, jamás te he enseñado eso"_ le reprendió él, y la pelirroja pudo captar claramente el tono de desaprobación de su maestro al pensar que estaba tratando de aumentar su poder sin su consentimiento. No fue un pensamiento que Palpatine quisiese ocultar, sino más bien dejarle claro a su acólita que eso no le agradaba, en absoluto.

" _No lo soy, maestro…"_ explicó ella _"pero algo extraño ha ocurrido con Skywalker… En una de sus meditaciones pude sentirle en mi cabeza y, por alguna razón que desconozco, se ha establecido una conexión entre nosotros. No temáis, me he escudado de forma eficiente para que no sospeche de mí, pero pensé que podría usar esa conexión para rastrearle."_

" _¿Debo deducir, entonces, que has perdido a tu objetivo, Mara? Eso no había ocurrido nunca… Me siento decepcionado."_

" _Lo siento, maestro… No me esperaba que Skywalker abandonase la base al finalizar el asalto que Vader organizó… ¿Era ese el plan del que me hablasteis? ¿Capturar a Skywalker durante la batalla? Estuvo a punto de morir varias veces…"_

" _No debes preocuparte por eso, el plan de Vader aún está en marcha… Pero es de vital importancia que localicemos a Skywalker para que tenga éxito…"_ una vez más, el emperador dejó ver que no estaba contento con la actuación de su agente, ante lo que Mara no pudo evitar sentirse mal consigo misma, le estaba fallando a su maestro, jamás lo había hecho.

" _Lo lamento, maestro… Os juro que no me esperab…"_

" _Creía que Skywalker y tú erais cercanos… ¿No lo suficiente como para mencionarte sus planes? ¿Cómo para no marcharse sin despedirse?"_

" _Yo… Os prometo que lo somos… Me he ganado su confianza como me ordenasteis. De hecho, estoy bastante segura de que Luke está enamorado de mí…"_ ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había usado el nombre del joven en lugar del apellido, pero Palpatine no lo pasó por alto _"pero no ha hablado de sus planes con nadie, ni siquiera con la princesa de Alderaan… Lo ha querido mantener completamente en secreto, pero dadme otra oportunidad… Os juro que le encontraré…"_

" _No es necesario…"_ dijo entonces el Lord Sith _"la información que me has proporcionado es suficiente para encontrarle. No hay necesidad de que te arriesgues a que Skywalker te descubra intentando ponerte en contacto con él. Puede que esta vez haya sido satisfactorio, pero espero un rendimiento mayor en tus próximas misiones, hija mía. No vuelvas a decepcionarme."_

Y así la conexión se cortó de pronto, dejándole a Mara una sensación de vacío que jamás había sentido. Su maestro estaba decepcionado con ella por primera vez, y ahora le había prohibido directamente que contactase con Luke, o que siquiera tratase de sentir su presencia. Se sentía perdida, y sola… Se había acostumbrado demasiado a tener al joven granjero optimista y alegre a su alrededor, y ahora que no lo tenía a él había contado con que su maestro la reconfortase, pero también la había abandonado temporalmente como castigo por su fracaso. La había dejado allí, teniendo que guardar su tapadera, hasta que el plan de Vader se pusiese en marcha… No podía tratar de cumplir su misión al no poder contactar con Skywalker y nadie en esa nave sabía nada de él… Pero tampoco podía marcharse. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Mara Jade no sabía que hacer.

…..

En el momento en el que esa presencia se hizo notoria en la mente de Luke, su concentración no lo soportó. Empezó a dejar que sus pensamientos volasen hacia las preguntas que tenía sobre la identidad… Pero no le duró mucho, de pronto algo ocurrió, se sintió angustiado, como si algo atacase su mente y le ahogase, y de pronto en su psique pudo ver varias imágenes, como si estuviese parpadeando muy rápido y sólo lo viese en fotogramas, pero reconoció esa visión. Era ese sueño que le perturbaba, pero mucho más aterrador. Esta vez Mara no le besaba en el Ala-X, se abalanzaba sobre él directamente y le apuñalaba repetidas veces en el pecho, el abdomen y el cuello.

"¡AAAAAGGGHHH!" con un grito el joven rebelde perdió el equilibrio, dándose un costalazo al caer al suelo, empapado en sudor y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó entonces Yoda, mirando fijamente a su alumno "tu mente bien estaba, hasta que de pronto tu concentración has perdido."

"He sentido… Algo…" explicó el joven "cuando he abierto mi mente a la fuerza, he conectado con una presencia en el fondo de mi cabeza que lleva mucho tiempo ahí… Y entonces he revivido una pesadilla recurrente que he estado teniendo, sólo que esta vez era peor."

"Uhmmm… Inquietante es…" respondió el maestro "¿Ese sueño, de que trata?"

"Es… Dolor… Muerte… Y traición" dijo Luke, levantándose para limpiarse la parte trasera del pantalón.

"Uhmmm…" el pequeño Jedi frunció el ceño, esa respuesta le recordaba demasiado a una conversación que había tenido con un Skywalker, varios años atrás "¿De ti mismo tú hablas, o de algún conocido?"

"De… Ambos" respondió Luke "pero no significa nada ¿No? Quiero decir… Es sólo un sueño."

"Uhm… Difícil de decir es, pero obsesionarte no debes, poderosos Jedi sucumbido han por a los sueños demasiada importancia darles" dijo Yoda entonces, negando con la cabeza "el miedo a la traición y a la pérdida un camino hacia el lado oscuro son… El apego algo muy peligroso es en la vida de un Jedi."

"Maestro Yoda…" el joven Skywalker tragó saliva. Ahí estaba, el propio anciano lo había mencionado, que el apego era peligroso para un Jedi. De modo que no tuvo más remedio que preguntar "he escuchado que a los Jedi no se les permitía tener… Relaciones… Ni implicarse de forma romántica con alguien… ¿Es eso cierto?"

"Una gran confusión siento en ti, joven Skywalker… Una confusión provocada por aquellos hacia los que apego sientes. En tu entrenamiento no eres capaz de centrarte por estar pensando en ellos. Mayor eres, esa es una de las razones por las que a los Jedi desde niños se les entrenaba, para evitar que relaciones personales desarrollasen" le explicó el gran maestro.

"¿Qué debería hacer? No me siento capaz de perderles… No me imagino mi vida sin ella… Ellos…" se corrigió inmediatamente, pero no le pasó desapercibido al maestro Yoda.

"La vida de un Jedi dedicada a ayudar a los demás debe estar, en sólo un grupo de personas centrarse no debe… No está mal sentir cariño por otras personas, pero un caballero Jedi debe tener la más profunda concentración. La mente más equilibrada, distracciones no debes permitirte."

"Sí, maestro" al ver que Yoda no parecía decir mucho más, Luke simplemente inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto. Pero su mente seguía llena de dudas. Al fin y al cabo, a pesar de que lo que le había explicado tenía sentido, si no llega a ser por Han o Leia o Mara Luke no estaría aquí… Y ellos le habían salvado al vida, y él a ellos, porque le importaban y él les importaba a ellos… No estaba muy seguro de ser capaz de seguir ese camino que el anciano Jedi parecía querer que siguiese.

….

Lord Vader acababa de ordenar al almirante Piett que sacase el Súper Destructor Estelar "Ejecutor" del campo de asteroides dónde estaban rastreando a la nave de Han Solo. Su maestro le había solicitado que se pusiese en contacto con él de forma inmediata, y Vader sabía muy bien que no debía desobedecer a su señor.

En cuanto llegó a la sala de hologramas, se arrodilló en el lugar indicado y la figura del emperador apareció frente a él, inmensa y con un brillo azulado alrededor de su cuerpo semitranparente.

"¿Qué deseáis, mi señor?" preguntó el Lord enmascarado.

"Lord Vader… Hay una perturbación en la fuerza" dijo la figura encapuchada.

"Lo he notado… El joven que destruyó la Estrella de la Muerte se está haciendo más fuerte."

"Es imperativo que le traigas a mi presencia antes de que alcance su máximo potencial como Jedi. De ser el caso, podría destruirnos."

"Es sólo un niño, Obi-Wan ya no puede ayudarle." Inquirió Vader, ante lo que el emperador asintió.

"Lo sé… Pero su poder es grande. No me cabe duda de que este muchacho es el vástago de Anakin Skywalker." A pesar de que no se le veía la cara, la confusión y asombro de Darth Vader fueron evidentes cuando preguntó.

"¿Cómo es posible?"

"Explore sus sentimientos, Lord Vader, sabrá que es cierto" Palpatine pudo percibir claramente la rabia en la presencia de su aprendiz "os ordené capturar a ese joven, y sé que vuestro plan tiene un alto porcentaje de éxito, pero sería mejor si añadieseis un nuevo factor…"

"¿A qué os referís, maestro?"

"Hace unos meses envié a mi mano a infiltrarse en la rebelión, con el objetivo de acercarse a ese muchacho…" reveló el emperador, y su interlocutor asintió.

"Lo sé… Me la encontré en el asalto a la base Echo."

"Todo ha ido incluso mejor de lo que había previsto… Al ser revelada la identidad de Skywalker pensé que sería difícil de atraer. Pero he descubierto que el joven tiene intensos sentimientos hacia la joven Jade. Y tú, mejor que nadie, debes de saber lo fácil que puede resultar utilizar esos sentimientos en nuestro favor."

Vader no contestó, simplemente esperó a que su maestro continuase hablando… Ese asunto no le gustaba en absoluto, pero no podía contradecir a su maestro, aunque tampoco le daría el gusto de confirmar lo que él ya sabía. El emperador sonrió.

"Lo dejo en tus manos, Lord Vader" ordenó el Lord Oscuro, y su aprendiz se inclinó de nuevo.

"Como deseéis, mi maestro"

 **Y hasta aquí llegó el capítulo. No tengo mucho que comentar sobre él, a decir verdad. Era un capítulo necesario y la conversación con Yoda era inminente, pero no creo que esperaseis que el maestro le diese carta blanca a Luke para tener una relación ¿No?**

 **Creo que lo más importante que ha ocurrido es la evolución como personaje de Mara y sus sentimientos, por favor decidme lo que pensáis de ello, recordad que escribo esta historia para vosotros y cualquier opinión, consejo, sugerencia y crítica constructiva es bien recibida.**

 **No tengo nada más que decir, así que nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. No olvidéis comentar, sed buenos y que la fuerza os acompañe :P**


	13. Hazlo, o no lo hagas

**¡Pues aquí estoy! Quiero disculparme fervientemente por el retraso en este capítulo pero, la verdad, llevo mucho tiempo intentando escribirlo y simplemente no estaba motivado. La verdad es que he tenido que escribir la que creo que es, personalmente, una de las partes más aburridas de Star Wars (con la excepción de algunas en La amenaza fantasma y prácticamente toda la primera mitad de el ataque de los clones.**

 **Pero bueno, al final lo he conseguid y espero que os guste, lo que pasa es importante, sólo que no es dinámico, espero que no lo encontréis aburrido.**

 **Una vez más, muchísimas gracias para todos los que me seguís y tenéis en favoritos, y especialmente para los que os tomáis el tiempo de comentar incluso durante una espera tan larga, significa mucho para mí, gracias.**

 **Invitado: ¡Gracias!**

 **El Criticón: Bueno, sería una buena idea pero verás que no pega para el papel que le estoy dando a Mara :)**

 **Zilo7777777: ¡Yo también me alegro de que te guste! Gracias por tus comentarios xD Y respondiendo al segundo… Sí, eso era lo que quería dar a entender jajajaja.**

 **Zero1734: Bueno, pues aquí está la continuación, gracias por seguirme.**

 **Megaterio: Gracias, creía que las dudas se acrecentarían con la relación que tiene ahora con Mara y la política Jedi en cuanto a relaciones, y quería unirlo con la política de Luke en la nueva Orden Jedi después de esto. Y en cuanto a tu petición… Así como lo que dijiste de un Cameo de Mon Mothma me gustó y pude incluirlo esto no va a ser posible, la historia ya está muy avanzada y tengo muy claro lo que va a ocurrir entre Luke y Mara como para ello :) Pero bueno, espero que aún así disfrutes de lo que queda, y muchas gracias por seguirme tan fielmente xD**

Hazlo, o no lo hagas

 _Dagobah_

Si Luke había pensado que la primera parte de su entrenamiento como Jedi había sido la más dura, entonces es que era más idiota de lo que en un principio se había pensado.

Una vez quedó claro que era más o menos capaz con la fuerza el viejo maestro Jedi había empezado a exigirle más y más. Las prácticas con la espada láser eran brutales, Yoda no paraba de lanzarle objetos desde todas direcciones y él tenía que desviarlos, y la verdad había terminado con varios moratones por todo el cuerpo como consecuencia de un inexperiencia en ese campo.

Sin embargo, había descubierto que el intensivo trabajo físico por el que el pequeño maestro le había hecho pasar unido a que ahora sentía la fuerza a su alrededor, era una gran ventaja en combate y ahora a veces incluso sentía que el sable láser iba a dónde tenía que ir sin que él tuviese que pensarlo. Pero estaba claro que aún tenía mucho que aprender y mejorar.

Aunque el entrenamiento con el sable láser no era absolutamente nada comparado con la preparación mental a la que el viejo maestro verde le estaba sometiendo. La meditación diaria duraba horas… El joven Skywalker no estaba seguro de cuantas, pero es cierto que ahora el meditar era algo completamente nuevo para él, lo sentía todo a su alrededor, podía captar el increíble poder de Yoda, ahí parado observándole. Había intentado acercarse a esa presencia en el fondo de su mente y sí, ahora era capaz de localizarla y sentirla, pero parecía que, desde aquel desafortunado incidente en el que tuvo esa especie de pesadilla despierto, quienquiera que fuese aquella persona le estaba bloqueando deliberadamente.

Sin embargo, el mero hecho de que estuviese allí le reconfortaba, y no sabía muy bien por qué, al fin y al cabo ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. Era curioso, en un principio Luke había asumido que estaba en la base, pero dondequiera que fuese le acompañaba, y eso podía significar que estaba en cualquier parte de la galaxia, y que por alguna razón ambos se habían conectado de una forma que el joven Jedi desconocía. Lo que tenía muy claro era que no pensaba decirle nada a su maestro sobre aquello… Al fin y al cabo lo más probable era que el viejo anciano verde le soltase un discurso sobre el apego y le dijese que no debía obsesionarse con una presencia en su mente… Y también mencionaría eso que tanto le gustaba de las distracciones, que su mente nunca estaba donde debía estar… En lo que estaba haciendo y que sus pensamientos volaban lejos… No quería decirle tan claramente que tenía razón.

"Utiliza la fuerza… Sí…" las palabras de Yoda devolvieron a Luke a la realidad… Vaya, parecía que esa pequeña distracción no le había hecho caerse ni nada por el estilo, eso era un avance ¿No?

Estaba haciendo el pino sobre la fangosa superficie de Dagobah, mientras que el pequeño Jedi hacia equilibrio sobre uno de sus pies. Al principio a Luke ese hecho le había parecido de lo más raro… Pero tras casi una hora de ejercicio ya se había acostumbrado. Tenía que admitir que los métodos de enseñanza de ese tipo eran raros, pero parecían efectivos, desde luego.

"La piedra" le inquirió su maestro. El joven se concentró, tratando de sentir la fuerza de todo a su alrededor, las piedras del pantano estaban claramente en su campo de poder, de modo que, por sexta vez en esa sesión, inició el proceso.

Se aseguró de que su mano derecha era capaz de aguantar el peso de su propio cuerpo y el de Yoda, la verdad es que eso ya no resultaba un problema, sus aptitudes físicas habían mejorado excepcionalmente y el joven Skywalker estaba muy orgulloso de ello. De hecho, secretamente no podía evitar pensar en lo que diría Mara la próxima vez que se vieran.

Los pensamientos se le estaban saliendo de madre una vez más al pensar de nuevo en la joven de rojos cabellos. Intentó volver a concentrarse mientras el maestro Jedi le daba instrucciones "bájala…"

Lo intentó, y la roca flotó, descendiendo lentamente hasta quedar encima de una algo más grande. Era complicado, la superficie redondeada de ambas piedras hacía difícil calcular en qué posición quedarían en equilibrio, pero lo estaba consiguiendo. Sin embargo, R-2 comenzó a emitir pitidos preocupados y Luke giró la cabeza, sólo para observar como su Ala-X, hasta ahora ligeramente visible sobre el agua del pantano, se hundía por completo.

Eso le hizo ponerse nervioso… ¿Cómo iba a salir de allí cuando llegase el momento? ¿Se quedaría atrapado en ese pantano para siempre? No parecía que hubiese ningún medio de transporte en ese lugar… No podría ayudar a sus amigos, no volvería a ver a Mara…

"¡Concéntrate!" le reprendió Yoda, pero ya era tarde, el joven se había desconcentrado demasiado, tuvo que usar ambas manos para apoyarse en el suelo y por culpa de eso dejó de usar la fuerza, la roca cayó al suelo y al poco tiempo Luke le siguió, provocando que el maestro verde diese con sus huesos en la dura tierra de Dagobah también.

Luke lanzó una mirada a su maestro mientras se ponía en pie, estaba claro que estaba decepcionado, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso ahora… "Oh no…" se quejó, señalando a donde antes estaba la nave "jamás la sacaremos de ahí."

"¿Tan seguro estás?" preguntó entonces Yoda, negando con la cabeza por la negatividad de su aprendiz "tú siempre dices que no se puede… Nada oyes de lo que digo."

"Maestro, mover piedras es una cosa" replicó el joven, la verdad es que se le notaba algo molesto por la reprimenda de su maestro, al fin y al cabo estaba claro que una nave como el Ala-X no era para nada como una piedra "pero esto… Esto es totalmente diferente."

"¡No! ¡No es diferente!" el maestro verde golpeó el suelo con su bastón para reafirmar sus palabras "¡Sólo es diferente en tu mente! Tienes que olvidarte de lo que has aprendido."

Luke pestañeó un par de veces… No podía creerse que el maestro le estuviese pidiendo algo así, pero tampoco quería decepcionarle o ser maleducado, de modo que se encogió de hombros "Está bien, lo intentaré…" se dio la vuelta para mirar al lugar donde el caza estaba hundido, pero el maestro volvió a hablar.

"¡No! No lo intentes" la verdad es que eso le pareció de lo más extraño al aspirante a Jedi, se giró para mirar a su maestro, que le señalaba con una expresión seria "hazlo, o no lo hagas… Pero no lo intentes."

La confusión era clara en la cara de Luke… No sabía a lo que el maestro se refería, pero aún así decidió seguirle el juego y asentir, parecía simplemente una de esas frases sabias o proverbios Jedi… Se encogió de hombros y se relajó, concentrándose.

Trató de sentir la fuerza a su alrededor, rodeándose de ella, la nave brillaba en el fondo del pantano, justo como las rocas lo hacían. Cerró los ojos e intentó visualizar como el Ala-X levitaba ligeramente fuera del pantano y extendió la mano hacia él. Poco a poco el agua empezó a borbotear y el caza a moverse hacia arriba, una de las alas se pudo vislumbrar y el droide astromecánico, que observaba toda la escena, emitió pitidos de emoción. Yoda abrió los ojos con esperanza y sus orejas puntiagudas se elevaron… ¿Podría ser que su aprendiz finalmente hubiese aprendido la lección?

Sin embargo, la alegría de ambos duró poco, el caza no tardó en volver a hundirse y Luke suspiró con agotamiento y decepción, dejándose caer sobre la tierra al lado de Yoda "No puedo…" jadeó "Es demasiado grande."

"No importa nada el tamaño" le reprendió el maestro "mírame a mí, me juzgas por mi tamaño ¿Verdad?" el joven miró al suelo con vergüenza, era cierto que en ocasiones le costaba creerse que Yoda fuese un gran maestro Jedi debido a su aspecto "y no deberías hacerlo… Para mí el aliado es la fuerza. Y es un poderoso aliado." El pequeño maestro verde miró a su alrededor y señaló a todas y cada una de las cosas que allí había "la vida la crea… Y la hace crecer. Nosotros dos, seres luminosos somos, tú eres la materia bruta" cuando dijo esto agarró uno de los músculos de su aprendiz en el hombro "pero debes sentir la fuerza a tu alrededor. Aquí, entre tú y yo… Sí… El árbol, la roca. Sí, por todas partes. Incluso entre la tierra, y la nave."

Luke escuchó a su maestro y trató de comprender sus palabras. Pero estaba demasiado decepcionado y enfadado consigo mismo y con el mundo en ese momento por lo que había pasado con su caza como para analizar lo que Yoda decía. Se levantó con un suspiro "Pides lo imposible" espetó, y se alejó entre los árboles para sentarse de nuevo, de mala gana.

El viejo Jedi suspiró con cansancio, ese joven tenía potencial pero le faltaba creer en la fuerza, de modo que decidió darle una lección visual, no escuchaba sus consejos por culpa de su impulsividad y prejuicios, igual que pasó en la cueva… Yoda cerró los ojos y se concentró, extendiendo su mano de tres dedos hacia el pantano. Parecía que apenas se esforzaba, pero la nave empezó a moverse, saliendo poco a poco del pantano hasta que estuvo levitando completamente fuera de él. Luke se había levantado al escuchar los pitidos emocionados de R-2, y se acercó a observar la grandísima hazaña con ojos desorbitados del asombro.

El Ala-X voló por encima del agua hasta terreno firme y se posó sin brusquedad. El maestro verde abrió los ojos, sin signos de cansancio, y esperó a la reacción de su alumno, que en esos instantes recorría el casco de su caza con incredulidad. El droide emitió unos pitidos interrogantes y el joven no le contestó, simplemente le hizo un gesto con la mano, indicando que no tenía ni idea de cómo había pasado.

Entonces se acercó a Yoda, y con claro estupor en su voz, le dijo "Yo no… No puedo creerlo…"

Yoda cerró los ojos de nuevo, con decepción "Ya… por eso has fallado.

 _Espacio exterior_

"Capitán Solo, esta vez se le fue la mano" Mara resopló sonoramente cuando 3-PO habló, el droide de protocolo se había estado quejando literalmente desde el momento que habían salido de ese gusano espacial… En serio, eso había dejado a la pelirroja totalmente fuera de juego y le había llevado a plantearse cómo demonios se había mantenido vivo hasta ese momento Han Solo. ¿Meterse dentro de una criatura como esa por accidente y ser capaz de escapar? Era sin duda alguna un golpe de suerte. Y la mano del emperador sabía una cosa, la suerte se acababa tarde o temprano.

Chewbacca rugió, pero el androide no se dejó intimidar "¡No, no me callaré, Chewbacca! ¿Por qué no me escucha nadie?"

Han, que no estaba escuchando a su quejica compañero, señaló al exterior cuando los destructores estelares comenzaron a moverse "la flota a empezado a desplegarse" señaló al wookie y añadió "mantente cerca del disparador manual del dispositivo de aterrizaje."

Mara abrió los ojos entonces, comprendiendo de pronto el plan del corelliano… Y debía decir que era una buena idea. Se notaba que Han se había formado en la academia imperial. Pero al parecer el droide de protocolo no lo había pillado "¡No computo como va a ayudar eso! La rendición es una alternativa perfectamente aceptable en circunstancias extremas. El imperio puede ser lo suficientemente indul…"

De pronto la perorata del lingote de oro se detuvo, Mara había alcanzado deliberadamente el interruptor de la parte trasera de su cuello y lo había apagado. Ahora el droide yacía inmóvil en el asiento de la cabina del halcón. Han y Leia la miraron con algo de humor y sorpresa, pero Han asintió "Gracias."

"¿Qué medidas piensas tomar?" preguntó Leia, acercándose a la pantalla del halcón, Han sonrió ligeramente, orgulloso de su plan, y respondió.

"Si siguen el procedimiento normal descargarán sus desperdicios antes de entrar en la velocidad luz, y nos iremos flotando."

"Con los desperdicios" la princesa asintió con una sonrisa "¿Y luego qué?"

"Tendremos que encontrar un puerto a salvo por aquí…" contestó el corelliano, activando el mapa galáctico y el posicionador de la nave "¿Tienes alguna idea?." Mara se acercó y echó un ligero vistazo a la pantalla.

"No ¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó Leia.

"En el sistema Anoad" respondió la pelirroja, que había reconocido el lugar en el mapa.

"Sistema Anoad, ahí no hay demasiados." Se quejó la líder rebelde.

"No…" dijo Solo, mientras seguía escaneando sus alrededores "espera… Esto es interesante… Lando."

"¿El sistema Lando?" dijo la princesa, incrédula, nunca había escuchado ese nombre, pero Mara sí.

"¿Hablas de Lando Calrissian? ¿El contrabandista?" preguntó a Han, que la miró.

"¿Le conoces?"

"Sí… He oído hablar de él." Como mano del emperador había tenido que ponerse en contacto con el bajo mundo muchas veces, y ese nombre era uno que se repetía.

"¿Quieres ir a ver a un contrabandista? Es posible que nos delate por dinero." Espetó Leia, torciendo el morro, pero el corelliano se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

"No te preocupes, Lando se ha reformado, al parecer… Aunque dudo que haya cambiado demasiado. Es un jugador de cartas, un tramposo, un sinvergüenza, te gustará." Le dijo a Leia, con una sonrisa en los labios, ella suspiró y asintió, aceptando la pulla.

"Gracias"

"Bespin esta bastante lejos…" comentó la joven Jade al verlo en la pantalla, sin estar convencida.

"Sí, pero creo que lo conseguiremos, y es nuestra mejor opción…" dijo Han, y la verdad es que Mara debía admitir que tenía razón.

"¿Una colonia minera?" preguntó la princesa.

"Sí, una mina de gas tibanna" explicó Han, y luego sonrió "Lando embaucó a alguien… Nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo Lando y yo." Apagó la pantalla, ya había fijado las coordenadas para el viaje.

"¿Confías en el tipo, Solo?" dijo Mara, aún no estaba muy convencida de aquello, no es que le importase realmente, sabía que tarde o temprano les iban a acabar cogiendo. Vader parecía muy interesado en ellos.

"No" respondió él "pero no el tiene aprecio al Imperio." Ante eso la pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír… Propio del corelliano, ir a ver a alguien de quien no se fiaba demasiado… Seguía sorprendiéndole las locuras que hacía ese hombre.

Un ruido de metal les dio a entender que era el momento, los desperdicios imperiales estaban empezando a flotar en el espacio "Allá vamos, Chewie, preparado…" anunció Han por el intercomunicador "¡Despegue!"

La corbeta corelliana se soltó de la parte trasera del destructor Imperial y se unió a la basura en el espacia, Mara sonrió, se cruzó de brazos y se recostó en su silla "Tengo que admitirlo, Solo, estoy impresionada."

"Tienes tus momentos…" comentó Leia, sonriendo y acercándose a Han por detrás de la silla "no muchos, no… Pero los tienes." Y diciendo esto le plantó un ligero beso en la mejilla, que hizo sonreír al corelliano.

 _Bespin_

"No… No tengo permiso de aterrizaje, estoy intentando ver a Lando Calrissian" explicaba Han al intercomunicador.

El viaje hasta Bespin había sido tranquilo, pero era al llegar allí cuando la cosa se había puesto interesante, los centinelas del perímetro de la ciudad no parecían tener muchas ganas de dejarles aterrizar, y Mara, que ya dudaba sobre eso, empezaba a plantearse que definitivamente no había sido una buena idea.

Y eso se reafirmó cuando uno de los cazas centinelas les disparó, provocando una sacudida en el halcón "¡Espere un momento, déjeme explicarle!"

"No se desvíe de su dirección actual" dijo uno de los guardias.

"Son bastante quisquillosos…" comentó 3-PO, y Leia miró a Han con algo de molestia.

"Creí que le conocías."

El corelliano se encogió de hombros y puso una extraña expresión cuando Chewbacca pareció decirle algo "hace mucho tiempo… seguro que se ha olvidado de ello."

Mara no sabía Wookie, pero conocía más o menos algunas palabras, y frunció el ceño ante lo que había podido vislumbrar de lo que había dicho el copiloto del Halcón Milenario "O quizás le hiciste algo que no le gustó nada y te sigue guardando rencor…"

"Bueno…" empezó Han, pero entonces el intercomunicador volvió a hablar.

"Tiene permiso para aterrizar en la plataforma tres, dos, siete." La pelirroja suspiró, mientras Solo sonreía con altanería.

"Gracias…" dijo, y dirigió al nave al lugar indicado "no hay nada de qué preocuparse, Lando y yo nos conocemos."

"¿Quién se preocupa?" dijo con sarcasmo Leia.

Mara observó la ciudad según se acercaban. Era una construcción impresionante en un planeta que se formaba exclusivamente por nubes… Y si ese tal Lando la dirigía debía de ser un gran hombre de negocios, lo que le llevó a preguntarse cómo lo había conseguido y si todo lo que se hacía allí era legal.

Cuando el Halcón aterrizó y sus ocupantes dejaron la nave C3-PO fue el primero en comentar lo obvio "Nadie viene a recibirnos"

"Esto no me gusta" dijo Leia, y Mara sonrió.

"Bueno, tampoco es que esperase un comité." Comentó la pelirroja con una ligera carcajada.

"¿Y qué queríais?" preguntó Han "oye, no os preocupéis, todo va a salir bien, confiad en mí."

"La verdad es que después de meterte dentro de un gusano espacial no lo pones fácil, Solo" espetó Mara, pero en su cara había una sonrisa.

"Nos han dejado aterrizar" señaló el droide, y la mano del emperador debía admitir que eso era una buena señal.

Entonces una puerta se abrió al fondo de la plataforma y se vislumbraron varias personas. Un hombre negro con bigote y el pelo rizado, vestido con un elegante traje y capa se acercó a ellos, seguido de otro hombre calvo con un implante cerebral en la cabeza y varios guardias.

"¿Ves? Mi amigo" dijo Han antes de acercarse a la comitiva, no sin antes pasar cerca de Chewie "mantén los ojos abiertos…" le dijo, y Mara hizo rodar los ojos.

"Qué alentador…"

"¡Eh!" saludó Han, abriendo los brazos de forma amistosa, pero al parecer su interlocutor, que Mara dio por sentado era Lando, no estaba igual de entusiasmado.

"ah… Puerco, tramposo, cerdo estafador…" todos se pararon frente a Han, que les miraba con cara de confusión "Debes tener muchas narices para venir aquí después de lo que me hiciste…"

"Esto no empieza bien…" comentó Mara a los demás, dando un par de pasos hacia delante y llevando la mano a la funda de su bláster.

Han, sin saber muy bien de lo que hablaba su amigo, se señaló a si mismo, completamente perdido. Lando se acercó a él, despacio, e hizo ademán de atacarle, Mara desenfundó su arma y Han se colocó en posición defensiva, pero al instante siguiente el administrador de ciudad nube abrazó a Han mientras se reía a carcajadas.

Mara resopló y guardó su pistola mientras el anfitrión saludaba "¿Qué tal estás, viejo pirata? Me alegro de verte, nunca pensé que volvería a tropezarme contigo."

"Bueno, parece muy simpático" dijo 3-PO. Leia miró a Mara, que le devolvió la mirada.

"Sí… Muy simpático…" comentó la princesa y la pelirroja simplemente expresó que estaba de acuerdo en las sospechas que ambas parecían tener.

Los cuatro miembros de la tripulación del Halcón se acercaron mientras los dos contrabandistas hablaban de las reparaciones de la nave, pero cuando Lando puso sus ojos en las dos mujeres se olvidó de su amigo.

"Vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?" preguntó, acercándose primero a Mara y tomándole la mano "bienvenida, soy Lando Calrissian, el administrador de esta empresa… ¿Y usted quien es?"

La pelirroja alzó una ceja y de nuevo cruzó una divertida mirada con Leia, ante el evidente flirteo de ese tipo, pero decidió contestar "Mara…" pero Han interrumpió, poniéndose delante de la princesa de Alderaan para evitar que Lando se fijase en ella después.

"Sí, Mara Jade, y su novio es un tipo fuerte, temible… Un Jedi de esos, no te gustaría enfadarle…"

"¡Han!" gritaron las dos mujeres al unísono, Mara por la parte que le tocaba, pero Leia le miró con una cara más de urgencia, para que dejase de pregonar que Luke era un Jedi, ninguno de los demás se dio cuenta, pero la pelirroja pudo detectar una pequeña meuca en las facciones del hombre negro.

Lando les guió dentro de las instalaciones y, mientras los dos amigos se ponían al día, Mara no pudo evitar tomar aire ligeramente al sentir algo desagradable en la fuerza, se apoyó en una de las paredes y Leia se preocupó "Hey… ¿Estás bien?"

La mano del emperador sonrió y asintió, levantándose "Sí… No te preocupes…" pero en cuanto la princesa siguió andando ella miró a todos lados, había reconocido esa presencia. El Imperio les había encontrado.

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que el siguiente venga más rápido. Sé que realmente no hay demasiado que comentar, ya que es prácticamente una transcripción de la película, sin embargo he intentado añadir algunos detalles de Mara durante la parte en la que ella estaba presente. Pero creía que la escena del Ala-X es lo suficientemente importante como para dedicarle una escena, intento omitir las partes que son exactamente como en la película, pero quería escribir eso y el aterrizaje en Bespin para describir como Mara siente la presencia de Vader allí, ya que Lando especifica que el Imperio había llegado antes que ellos.**

 **Espero que, aúna sí, os haya gustado, he intentado hacerlo ameno aunque el pasaje no lo haya sido demasiado, pero os prometo que el siguiente será más dinámico y pasarán muchas cosas. Dicho esto, me gustaría seguir escuchando ideas y opiniones sobre mi historia, siempre se agradece cualquier tipo de crítica constructiva o comentario, me ayuda mucho saber que estáis ahí y que os gusta el fanfic.**

 **No tengo mucho más que decir por ahora, así que nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo que, una vez más, espero venga más rápido, nos acercamos peligrosamente a uno de los momentos cumbre de la historia de Star Wars… Espero estar a la altura xD No olvidéis comentar, sed buenos y que la Fuerza os acompañe :P**


	14. Lo sé

**¿Una actualización rápida? ¿Qué clase de brujería es esta? Bueno, digamos que la fuerza me ha guiado estos días para poder escribir, estaba inspirado y con ganas. Espero sinceramente que me duren y poder avanzar bastante en una corta temporada jajaja.**

 **Aquí tenéis el capítulo 14. Nos acercamos cada vez más a uno de los momentos más famosos de la saga, espero de verdad estar a la altura cuando llegue, pero bueno, aún falta un poquito. Muchas gracias de nuevo a todos los que me seguís y tenéis esta historia en favoritos, y en especial a los que os tomáis el tiempo de comentar, me hace muchísima ilusión saber que tengo lectores fieles xD**

 **Megaterio: Vaya, gracias. Me alegro de que te haya gustado, es cierto que es una de mis partes favoritas también, pero no me refería justo a ese momento, sino más bien a toda la parte desde que termina la batalla de Hoth hasta que llegan a Bespin, a mí se me hace un poco lenta, pero bueno, es cosa mía xD En cuanto a tú pregunta…. Lo verás en este capítulo, pero te adelanto que Mara va a tener un papel muy importante en el plan de Darth Vader.**

 **Zero1734: Pues este fanfic terminará en el final de El Retorno del Jedi. Pero es cierto que he pensado en la posibilidad de una séquela que, de hacerla, se basaría en el universo expandido, concretamente en la trilogía de Thrawn, donde conocemos a Mara por primera vez en los libros ¿Qué te parece?**

 **Bueno, no os hago esperar más, adelante con el capítulo.**

Lo sé

 _Bespin_

Mara sabía que las cosas no iban a salir bien, estaba total y completamente segura. Darth Vader estaba en ese planeta y también sabía que el Lord Oscuro la había sentido, de modo que cualquier posibilidad que Han y Leia tenían de pasar desapercibidos también se había esfumado.

Tenía que admitirlo, la búsqueda que el aprendiz del emperador había iniciado contra los rebeldes había sido fructífera, y Vader, de alguna forma, había logrado adelantarse a sus movimientos y esperarles en el lugar donde iban a aterrizar, tenía que admitirlo, no le había dado al Sith el crédito que se merecía en cuanto a estrategia, siempre había creído que era un matón bruto que solo servía para resolver las cosas con violencia.

Se podía imaginar que plan tenía la figura vestida de negro, y debía decir que era bueno, digno de un Sith, y teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de Luke tenía un alto porcentaje de éxito.

Había sentido los intentos del joven por acercarse a esa conexión que ambos compartían, pero ella se había visto obligada a frenarle, al fin y al cabo no quería arriesgarse a que su maestro estuviese pendiente de sus movimientos, dado que le había ordenado expresamente no volver a conectar con Skywalker por si la descubría. Por suerte la pelirroja tampoco había tenido demasiado tiempo para preocuparse por eso, al fin y al cabo si estar con Han y Leia durante ese tiempo le había probado una cosa es que estar aburrida con los rebeldes era algo complicado.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación que le habían proporcionado en ciudad nube sonó, Mara estaba tumbada en la cama sobre las mantas, pensando un poco en todo lo que había acontecido. Sólo llevaban una noche en ese lugar y ella no había conseguido dormir debido a la incomodidad que le provocaba la presencia de Vader. Se levantó, se aseguró de estar presentable y abrió la puerta. Allí la esperaban Han, Leia, Lando y Chewie.

"Hey, Roja" dijo el contrabandista "Lando nos ha invitado a tomar algo. ¿Te vienes?"

"Uhhmmm…" la mirada de la mano de emperador pasó a su anfitrión, tenía un mal presentimiento, pero bueno, al fin y al cabo sabía que el encuentro con Vader iba a ser inminente, no sabía cuándo iba a ocurrir, pero lo más seguro era que el propio Lando estuviese metido en el ajo "claro, será un placer."

Mara caminó detrás del grupo, mirando por lo general al suelo la mayor parte del tiempo. Principalmente Leia trató de incluirla en la conversación pero ella simplemente levantaba la cabeza y daba respuestas escuetas con una sonrisa. La princesa no pudo evitar empatizar, al fin y al cabo pensó que la apatía de su amiga se debía a que, ahora que tenían un poco de calma, había vuelto a pensar en Luke.

Sin embargo, según iban avanzando, un sudor frío empezó a recorrer la espalda de la pelirroja, y eso sólo podía significar una cosa… El encuentro con Vader estaba a punto de ocurrir. Mara tragó saliva, mientras que la conversación derivaba a la situación comercial de ciudad nube "Las cosas se han desarrollado de tal forma que inspiran seguridad" decía Lando "acabo de hacer un trato que mantendrá al Imperio fuera de aquí para siempre."

Cuando el ex contrabandista fue a abrir la puerta frente a la cual se habían detenido Mara no pudo evitar estremecerse "Han…" empezó a decir, con toda la intención de advertirle, pero fue tarde.

La puerta se abrió hacia arriba y dejó ver una sala de color blanco, con un ventanal redondo al fondo y una alargada mesa de comedor, con manjares y seis sillas a los lados. Presidiendo la mesa, se encontraba la imponente figura de Darth Vader, que se levantó inmediatamente para recibirles.

Mara abrió los ojos y quedó paralizada. Han, por el contrario, reaccionó rápido y desenfundó su bláster, lanzando cuatro rápidos disparos contra el lord Sith, mientras Leia le agarraba de la mano y trataba de hacer que todos saliesen de allí.

Sin embargo, enseguida quedó claro que cualquier esfuerzo era inútil, ya que Vader simplemente alzó una mano y bloqueó los tres primeros disparos, que chisporrotearon cuando la fuerza los desintegró al contacto con el guante negro. Después el Lord oscuro cambió de mano para bloquear el último y usó la derecha para arrancar el arma de la mano de Han, usando la fuerza.

Una vez hubo terminado la refriega, Vader habló "nos sentiríamos honrados si nos acompañaran." Han miró a Leia, pero la ruta de escape estaba cortada por varios soldados de asalto. Entonces lo comprendió, les habían vendido. La decepción en la mirada del corelliano cuando le pidió explicaciones a Lando solo empeoró con la respuesta de su amigo.

"No tenía elección, llegaron antes que vosotros. Lo siento." Han atrajo a Leia hacia sí, de forma protectora. Estaba claro que no había nada que pudiesen hacer más que atender las exigencias de Vader.

"Yo también lo siento."

…

Leia y Mara estaban sentadas en una celda de Ciudad nube mientras Chewbacca trasteaba con las piezas de C-3PO en un rincón. Vader y sus tropas se habían llevado a Han hacía unos minutos y la princesa tenía las manos cubriendo su rostro, no parecía tener ganas de hablar o de hacer nada, y la pelirroja no podía culparla.

Debía decir que el plan del Sith había salido a pedir de boca, ahora seguramente querría usarles para atraer a Luke y, así, capturarle. Conociéndole era seguro que el joven rebelde vendría de cabeza a salvar a sus amigos.

De pronto, por todo el lugar, comenzaron a escucharse los agónicos gritos del corelliano. Mara levantó la cabeza, Chewie rugió con desesperación y Leia se levantó de un salto, acercándose a la puerta "¡Han! ¡Han!" gritó, parecía que realmente no podía pensar que, probablemente, nadie podría escucharla a través de esa puerta "¡Soltadle! ¡Dejadlo ya! ¡No!" la voz se le quebró y, por mucho que Mara se estaba convenciendo de que ellos no le importaba, no pudo soportarlo y se acercó a ella.

"Leia…" le puso una mano en el hombro y la separó de la puerta. La princesa se dejó llevar por su amiga de vuelta al asiento y se abrazó a ella, sollozando ligeramente. La mano del emperador suspiró, Vader sabía que Luke tenía la fuerza, y lo más probable era que hubiese sentido el incremento de poder en el muchacho, por lo que el hacer sufrir a sus amigos era un reclamo lo suficientemente potente para hacerle venir… Y lo peor, era que la pelirroja sabía perfectamente que pronto sería su turno. Vader no dudaría en hacerla sufrir a ella también, teniendo en cuenta que era lo más lógico debido a que, siendo completamente sinceros, ella era probablemente la que más le importaba al joven Skywalker.

A los pocos minutos de que los gritos cesaran Leia se había recompuesto y, cuando al puerta se abrió, Chewbacca cogió a un completamente destrozado Han y lo tumbó en una dura camilla de metal.

"¿Por qué hacen esto?" preguntó Leia, acariciándole suavemente el pelo a Solo.

"No me han hecho ni una sola pregunta…" dijo él, con voz apagada y cansada.

"Quieren a Luke" dijo Mara simplemente "Vader sabe que tiene la fuerza, y sabe que somos amigos. Nos hace sufrir para atraerle…"

"¿Qu-Que?" dijo la princesa, sin poder creérselo, y claro miedo en su voz. Era sabido que el Lord oscuro llevaba detrás de Luke mucho tiempo, no podía ni imaginarse lo que le haría si finalmente le ponía las manos encima "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Es lo más lógico" respondió la pelirroja, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando al suelo, claramente derrotada. Sí, eso era lo mejor… Pero aún así Luke iba a sufrir antes, estaba segura de que Vader se iba a asegurar de ello, las órdenes del emperador era llevarle vivo, y el Lord oscuro enmascarado era conocido por su brutalidad, y más cuando alguien le había ofendido de tal forma como volando una Estrella de la muerte que él defendía.

Entonces la puerta volvió a abrirse y el nombrado Sith entró en la sala. Leia se colocó frente a Han de forma protectora y Chewbacca hizo lo mismo. Pero Vader no se inmutó y su mirada negra se clavó en Mara, antes de señalarla "Ella, traedla."

La elegida se levantó y dejó que las tropas imperiales le pusiesen las esposas, pero sus compañeros parecía que no tenían las mismas ganas de cooperar que ella.

"¡No! ¡Dejadla! ¡Llevadme a mí!" gritó al princesa, acercándose a Vader, mientras el Wookie cargaba contra los guardias, que tuvieron que trabajar entre cuatro para reducirle y esposarle. Eso pilló completamente por sorpresa a la pelirroja, que miró a Leia con los ojos como platos cuando se ofreció en su lugar.

"¿Estás loca?" ¿Cómo se le ocurría siquiera pensar algo así? Pero la princesa hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y se dirigió a Vader una vez más

"Me ofrezco en el lugar de Mara, por favor… No más…" el Sith centró su atención en la princesa, por un momento parecía que iba a aceptar, y la mano del emperador sabía muy bien que no había nada que ella pudiese hacer para convencerle de lo contrario si, finalmente, se llevaba a Leia para la tortura.

"Traed a la pelirroja" dijo finalmente la figura enmascarada con su voz robótica, y se dio la vuelta para salir por la puerta mientras dos tropas imperiales guiaban a Mara y otras dos sujetaban a la princesa, que se revolvía, hasta que la celda quedó nuevamente con sólo los prisioneros en ella.

…..

Las esposas de Mara cayeron al suelo cuando Vader utilizó al fuerza para abrirlas, pero aún así llegaron a la sala de tortura.

"Lord Vader…" dijo ella "debo decir que ha sido una sorpresa encontraros aquí."

"Al parecer me has subestimado, mano del emperador" respondió él, en su penetrante voz robótica "los rebeldes han sido más difíciles de capturar de lo que creía, lo admito, pero al final el resultado era inevitable" el lord oscuro hizo un gesto y los guardias activaron la máquina de torturas, que empezó a chisporrotear "he hablado con el emperador y te alegrará saber que tu misión con los rebeldes ha terminado, o terminará pronto, cuando dejemos esta ciudad tú volverás a Coruscant, debo decir que me sorprendió tu papel en todo esto, pero es cierto que has hecho que mi plan sea incluso más fácil de llevar a cabo."

"¿A qué os referís exactamente?" preguntó ella entonces, mirando de reojo a la máquina, quería retrasar lo más posible la tortura.

"Bueno, al parecer te has tomado tu cometido de acercarte a Skywalker con mucho entusiasmo… ¿Puede que incluso lo hayas disfrutado?" la pelirroja no contestó, le mantuvo la mirada a Darth Vader con una expresión inescrutable, no pensaba admitir esa clase de debilidad ante él "no importa, tu conexión con él hará que sienta tu dolor aún más, por eso deberás pasar por un proceso nada agradable… Créeme cuando te digo que no me otorga placer el hacer esto, detesto dañar las buenas herramientas."

Y diciendo eso Mara sintió que su cuerpo no se movía, el Sith levantó la mano y ella se elevó en el aire. Rugió ligeramente, con al mirada fija en la máscara del Sith, intentaba moverse pero le era imposible, Vader la había atrapado sin ningún problema "Esto no era necesario… Soy perfectamente capaz de acercarme yo sola a la máquina…" dijo ella, tratando de mantener su orgullo y su dignidad mientras flotaba indefensa frente al aprendiz del emperador.

"Lo sé" respondió él, pero al parecer tenía otros planes. Mara empezó a sentir como su cuerpo se convulsionaba y en su mente empezaba a sentir un agudo y casi insoportable dolor "pero si tú y Skywalker verdaderamente compartís una conexión… Es mejor atacar tu mente para hacer que la urgencia de su llegada se incremente."

Mara apretó los dientes, sus músculos se habían agarrotado y las sacudidas de su cuerpo eran cada vez más fuertes. Su mente no estaba mejor, un dolor punzante parecía taladrarle el cerebro con cada convulsión, hasta que finalmente no pudo aguantar más y gritó. El desgarrador grito de la mano del emperador recorrió los pasillos de ciudad nube, Mara no recordaba haber gritado nunca así, pero era imposible no hacerlo en esas circunstancias, Vader era un torturador físico y mental que escapaba a la comprensión de la mayoría de la gente.

Tras unos instantes de intenso de insoportable dolor, el Lord oscuro liberó a su víctima, que cayó al suelo como una muñeca de trapo, luchando por respirar. "Ponedla en la máquina… No demasiado, no debe quedar muy dañada, sólo lo suficiente para cuando los rebeldes la vean" ordenó Darth Vader a las tropas imperiales, que levantaron a Mara para acercarla a la máquina de torturas mientras el Sith salía de la habitación.

…..

Leia, Han y Chewbacca habían escuchado los gritos de Mara. Han aún no podía moverse pero cerraba los ojos y apretaba los puños con rabia. El Wookie rugía y se movía por la celda y Leia simplemente estaba sentada, con la mano en la frente de Han y ligeras lágrimas escapando de sus ojos al escuchar como su compañera era torturada de esa forma.

Pero se apresuró en limpiarlas cuando al puerta se abrió y Lando entró, acompañado de algunos guardias "Lando" le dijo a Han, para que el corelliano se levantase. Chewie no estaba de humor para recibirle, al parecer, ya que le dirigió un rabioso rugido que hizo al administrador de ciudad nube dar un paso atrás.

"Lárgate de aquí, Lando." Espetó Han, pero el aludido simplemente respondió con autoridad.

"Cállate y escucha" dijo "Vader está de acuerdo en confiarme a Leia y a Chewie."

"¿Confiarlos a ti?" preguntó el Corelliano.

"Tendrán que quedarse pero estarán a salvo"

"¿Y qué hay de Han y Mara?" dijo Leia entonces, Lando suspiró.

"A Han le entregarán al cazarrecompensas… Y Mara se irá con Vader."

"¡Vader nos quiere a todos muertos!" explotó la princesa.

"¡No os quiere a vosotros! Persigue a alguien llamado Skywalker, al parecer Mara es muy importante para él, por eso la va a retener." Contestó el hombre negro.

"Así que quiere a Luke…" por unos instantes Han había esperado que la deducción de Mara fuese falsa.

"Sí, Lord Vader le ha tendido una trampa."

"¡Mara es el cebo!" gritó Leia.

"Sí, él viene hacia acá." Cuando Lando dijo esa frase Han no fue capaz de contenerse. Se levantó con una sonrisa irónica en los labios.

"Entiendo… Nos la has jugado bien… ¡Amigo!" y con esa última palabra le propinó un puñetazo a su ex amigo en la mandíbula, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

Al instante, los guardias de Lando se abalanzaron sobre él y le derribaron con un golpe de una pistola en la espalda, pero el hombre de negocios no tardó en levantarse "¡Quietos!" gritó, y se colocó de nuevo la capa, sonando algo arrepentido "he hecho todo lo posible. Siento lo ocurrido pero tengo mis propios problemas."

"Sí…" murmuró el derribado corelliano, mientras Leia se arrodillaba junto a él "eres un verdadero héroe…"

Nadie dijo nada más y volvieron a dejar solos a los prisioneros en la celda, la princesa sonrió con ternura "En realidad tienes mucho don de gentes."

….

"¡Mara!" Luke despertó con un grito ahogado dentro de su Ala-X. Había tenido una pesadilla, aunque no recordaba imágenes, sólo un sentimiento, una sensación de agonía y dolor, que tenía mucho que ver con Mara, por alguna razón sabía que estaba sufriendo. Sabía que todos sus amigos estaban sufriendo.

R-2 le informó de que quedaba muy poco para la llegada a Bespin, el planeta donde, según la visión que había tenido en Dagobah, se encontraban Han, Leia y Mara.

Había sido, sin duda, una de las visiones más terroríficas de toda su vida. Estaba haciendo uno de los ejercicios de meditación cuando pudo ver claramente como sus amigos sufrían de forma inimaginable en una ciudad en las nubes. El sólo pensamiento de dejarles a su suerte era algo inconcebible para él y, a pesar de todas las advertencias de Yoda y Obi-Wan, había decidido abandonar su entrenamiento para ir a ayudarles, con la promesa de que iba a volver.

Pero ahora no podía pensar en eso, le esperaba la batalla más dura de su vida, aunque la más esperada. Estaba bastante claro que Darth Vader estaría allí, y el joven Skywalker estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a él, y matarlo. Ahora tenía las armas, tenía el entrenamiento y tenía la fuerza de su lado, podía hacerlo. Puede que fuese cierto que aún le faltaba mucho para ser un Jedi, pero podía enfrentarse al Sith, podía vencerle… Y lo haría, salvaría a Han, Leia y a Mara.

Su droide astromecánico le sacó de sus pensamientos con unos pitidos, y salieron de la velocidad luz "No, 3-PO está con ellos" dijo Luke, y el droide le informó de que el rumbo de aproximación estaba fijado "mantenlo, ya casi hemos llegado.

No tardaron demasiado en entrar en la atmósfera del planeta, y tampoco tuvo que esperar para encontrarse con centinelas patrullando el perímetro. Pero consiguió esquivarlos ocultándose entre las nubes, al fin y al cabo su caza era bastante pequeño. Sobrevoló la ciudad y encontró una plataforma de aterrizaje libre, no tardó en posicionar su nave allí y desprenderse de su traje de vuelo, para adentrarse en los pasillos de la ciudad blanco brillante armado con su bláster y su espada láser.

…

Han, Leia y Chewbacca estaban siendo escoltados hacia una extraña sala con poca luz y suelo iluminado con luces naranjas. Había mucho ruido de maquinaria y los tres sabían que algo muy malo estaba a punto de pasar.

"¡Oh, cielos, fíjate en lo que me has convertido!" se quejaba C3-PO a Chewbacca, que ahora mismo le llevaba como una mochila ya que no había tenido tiempo de arreglarle por completo. Sólo tenía le torso, la cabeza y un brazo ensamblados al cuerpo "Si me hubieses ensamblado las piernas ahora no estaría en esta postura tan ridícula." Absolutamente nadie le escuchaba, ya que estaban demasiado ocupados mirando a su alrededor, tratando de descifrar qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero el droide no se callaba "recuerda Chewbacca que tienes una responsabilidad hacia mí, así que no hagas tonterías."

Las tropas imperiales les alinearon al lado de un enorme agujero en el suelo donde varios ugnaughts trabajaban. Pero su atención de fijó en la parte superior de unas escaleras por las que Vader bajaba, acompañado de varios guardias. Pero el propio Lord Sith guiaba a una muy desmejorada Mara Jade, esposada por delante de su cuerpo, tenía la ropa chamuscada y varias heridas por todo el cuerpo, el pelo hecho un desastre y claro gesto derrotado y de cansancio.

"¡Mara!" gritó Leia, tratando de acercarse, pero la retuvieron en el sitio, mientras el aprendiz del emperador daba un ligero empujón a la pelirroja en el hombro, para que se arrodillase. Ella levantó la cabeza para mirar a los rebeldes, pero enseguida la volvió a bajar. Se avergonzaba de lo que iba a ocurrir, y realmente le hubiese gustado hablar con ellos para que se entregasen pacíficamente, no quería haber llegado a esto, y ahora no sabía lo que iba a ser de Luke cuando llegase, ya que le sentía acercarse claramente, y Vader estaba preparado para ello.

Han se acercó a Lando por detrás y le preguntó, con claro desprecio en su voz "¿Qué pasa ahora, amigo?"

"Te van a meter en el congelador del carbono" respondió el aludido, sin explayarse demasiado.

"¿Y si no sobrevive?" le preguntó Boba Fett a Vader, preocupado por perder su recompensa "para mí es de mucho valor."

"Si muere el Imperio te recompensará" le aseguró el Sith, pero no añadió nada más "¡Metedle dentro!" ordenó.

En el instante que las tropas de asalto trataron de acercarse a Han, el enorme Wookie empezó a lanzarles fuera de la plataforma uno tras otro.

"¡Chewie, quieto!" gritó el corelliano, mientras el droide de protocolo se quejaba sin cesar a espaldas de la peluda criatura "¡Alto! ¡Escúchame! ¡Quieto! ¡Chewie, eso no me ayudará! ¡No malgastes tu fuerza! ¡Habrá otra ocasión!"

Entre todos consiguieron calmar al Wookie mientras los soldados imperiales le esposaban, Mara observaba la escena desde el suelo, pero no se atrevía a intervenir ni hacer nada. Han siguió hablando "La princesa… Tienes que cuidar de ella. ¿Me oyes?" Chewie pareció entenderlo, con varios gemidos lastimeros. Las miradas de Han y Leia se cruzaron por unos instantes y, abruptamente, él se acercó a ella y sus labios se encontraron.

No fue un beso prolongado ni profundo, pero cargado de urgencia y pasión, ambos sabían que era posible que no se volvieran a ver. Mara tragó saliva, sabía lo que había entre esos dos, pero verlo en primera plana con lo que estaba a pinto de suceder le había provocado un nudo en la garganta. Finalmente, a Han le arrastraron lejos y sobre la plataforma de carbonita.

La princesa de Alderaan no pudo contenerlo, casi estaba claro, todo el mundo lo sabía, pero necesitaba expresarlo "¡Te quiero!" le dijo al Corelliano, que asintió, y esbozó una ligera muesca de lo que podía ser una sonrisa.

"Lo sé." El cuerpo de Han empezó a descender, entre gemidos de desesperación de Chewbacca, mientras que Leia se agarraba al brazo del Wookie como si le fuese la vida en ello, hasta que, cuando sólo se veía la cabeza del contrabandista, una gran columna de humo le cubrió.

…

Todo estaba demasiado desierto, y eso le daba muy mala espina al joven Jedi, que recorría los blancos y brillantes pasillos de Ciudad Nube con la mayor cautela que podía reunir, aunque algo le decía que se estaba acercando a Mara… Supuso que, al abrirse a la fuerza, era capaz de saber cuando la mujer a la que quería estaba cerca de él. Sabía que esto era una trampa… Estaba bastante claro, todo estaba muy tranquilo, apenas había gente o guardias, esperaba que, al menso hubiese podido mantener su aterrizaje en secreto. Pero no le importaba que le estuviesen esperando, si podía derrotar a Vader todo lo demás iría sobre ruedas.

Cuando dobló una esquina escuchó a varias personas acercarse y se ocultó tras la pared. Enseguida apreció un hombre vestido con una armadura mandaloriana bastante gastada y dos guardias vestidos de azul que parecían transportar un… ¿Ataúd? Aunque había algo en la cara de ese hombre que le resultaba muy familiar. Les seguían algunas tropas imperiales y el joven decidió no salir aún de su escondite, cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente les siguió, tratando de mantenerse oculto, quizás le condujesen hasta sus amigos.

R-2 apareció haciendo ruido y tuvo que indicarle que se callara con un gesto de la mano, pero esa distracción le salió cara, ya que cuando quiso volver a doblar la esquina ese tipo mandaloriano le disparó, obligándole a cubrirse.

Delante de la comitiva que Luke había visto, Leia, Lando y Chewbacca escucharon los disparos e inmediatamente supieron de quien se trataba. Mientras tanto, el joven Skywalker continuó su camino y enseguida le recibieron más disparos. Entre todo el ruido que los soldados imperiales hacían Leia trató desesperadamente de advertir a su amigo "¡Luke! ¡No, Luke, es una trampa! ¡No!" las tropas trataron de meterla por una puerta pero ella se agarró al borde para gritar una vez más "¡Es una trampa!"

Pero el Jedi no podía escucharla, simplemente esperó a que el fuego se detuviese antes de seguir y cruzar la puerta. Pero cuando lo hizo y R-2 intentó seguirle, el droide se encontró con que la puerta se cerró de golpe, dejando a Luke sólo en una sala oscura.

El joven avanzó con cuidado, mirando a todos lados al no tener ningún lugar donde cubrirse, aún bláster en mano. Pero cuando pisó una parte del suelo éste se elevó, transportándole a una sala más amplia, con el suelo lleno de luces naranjas y varias escaleras, todo lleno de lo que parecía ser tecnología minera.

En ese instante, Luke supo que había llegado el momento. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, parecido a lo que había sentido en la cueva durante su entrenamiento, pero mucho más intenso, lo reconoció como el lado oscuro de la fuerza. Vacilante, guardó su pistola en la funda, ya que no le iba a servir de mucho con lo que venía.

Las luces se encendieron a su alrededor y escuchó una respiración profunda y robótica a sus espaldas "La fuerza está joven Skywalker, pero todavía no eres un Jedi."

 **¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! Sí, lo sé. Lo siento mucho xD Es decir, realmente era necesario dejarlo en ese momento, no iba a comenzar la pelea entre Luke y Vader para cortarlo. Prefiero que esa batalla tan importante, con toda la carga emocional que conlleva, sea un capítulo entero. Lo más probable es que el siguiente capítulo se centre sólo en el duelo, no creo que me salga lo suficientemente corto como para incluir más escenas de otros personajes, pero nunca se sabe. Bueno, como siempre, cualquier opinión, sugerencia o crítica constructiva es bien recibida, escribo esta historia para vosotros y quiero hacerla lo más agradable posible. Por cierto, antes he mencionado en una de las respuestas a los comentarios la posibilidad de una séquela basada en al trilogía de Thrawn, decidme qué os parece la idea, pro favor :)**

 **Nada más que decir pro ahora, espero que el siguiente capítulo llegue pronto para no dejaros esperando este momentazo. Nos vemos en el capítulo 15, no olvidéis comentar, sed buenos y que la fuerza os acompañe :P**


	15. El único camino

**Bueno, pues ya estoy aquí con el capítulo 15 y todos sabemos lo que va a ocurrir ¿Verdad? Sé que estabais esperando esta escena desde hacía tiempo y de verdad que espero estar a la altura de vuestras expectativas.**

 **Tengo que disculparme ligeramente por la tardanza, pero este capítulo es muy importante no sólo para la historia, pero también es un momento icónico de todo Star Wars. He empezado varias veces, lo he reescrito también algunas ya que no estaba contento con el resultado y creía que no le hacía justicia.**

 **Pero bueno, al final creo que he conseguido hacerlo de la mejor forma de la que soy capaz y de verdad que espero lo disfrutéis tanto leyéndolo como yo lo he hecho al escribirlo. Hemos llegado con esto a la mitad del fanfic, así que aún queda historia para rato.**

 **Muchas gracias a los que seguís este fanfic y de verdad aprecio muchísimo las reviews, me ayudan a seguir al saber que hay gente que me sigue y que le gusta mi historia.**

 **Zero1734: Muy bien, lo apunto y si la cosa va bien con este fic continuaré con la secuela xD Y aquí está, espero que sea lo que esperas jajaja.**

 **Megaterio: Muchas gracias por la confianza, es cierto que es muy importante y lo he hecho lo mejor posible, disfrútalo :) Y bueno, dos de dos para Thrawn así que supongo que tendré que hacerlo cuando termine este fic, si sigue teniendo esta acogida xD**

El único camino

Cuando Luke escuchó la voz de Darth Vader a su espalda, tragó saliva. Ahora entendía un poco más lo que Yoda y Obi-Wan querían decir cuando hablaban del lado oscuro. Si creía que lo que había sentido en la cueva de Dagobah era escalofriante, esa sensación al estar cerca del Lord Sith era absolutamente intimidante. Un sudor frío empezó a recorrer todo su cuerpo y ahora que podía sentir la fuerza a su alrededor, pudo percibir varias emociones negativas como el odio, el miedo, la agresividad… Todas contenidas en Darth Vader le hacían querer dar la vuelta y marcharse de allí.

Se dio la vuelta y, en lo alto de las escaleras, como una sombra, se alzaba la figura enmascarada envuelta en la capa negra que le caracterizaba. La determinación del joven Skywalker creció al ver al asesino de Ben, su padre y Biggs. Tomó la decisión, si se marchaba Vader simplemente seguiría haciendo daño a sus amigos, la única forma de pararlo era derrotarle en ese momento, y lo pensaba hacer.

Subió lentamente las escaleras, mientras su rival no movía ni un músculo, Luke desenganchó su sable láser de su cinturón. Jamás lo había usado contra otra arma similar, pero sus entrenamientos con Mara en ese sentido más todo lo que Yoda le había enseñado le hacían tener cierta confianza en sus habilidades.

Ninguno de ellos dijo palabra alguna. Luke mantuvo la mirada fija y desafiante en las cuencas negras de la máscara de Vader, donde suponía que debían estar los ojos, antes de activar la hoja azul de su arma, que chisporroteó con el característico silbido.

Vader no tardó en responder haciendo aparecer su propio sable de luz escarlata, y ambos rivales se estudiaron durante unos momentos. La postura de Luke era tensa, sujetaba la espada con ambas manos, manteniendo la punta hacia arriba y tenía un pie delante del otro, en la postura básica de combate. El Lord Sith, por el contrario, apenas se había movido del sitio y sujetaba su arma con una sola mano, en un claro gesto de superioridad. Era cierto que al joven le intimidaba un poco la figura enmascarada, pero había llegado hasta allí y no pensaba rendirse ahora. Apretó los dientes, recordando las palabras de Yoda "Un Jedi usa la fuerza como ciencia y para defensa. Nunca para atacar."

Eso le hizo pensar en su pelea en la cueva, y como había atacado primero, desoyendo las enseñanzas de su maestro, de modo que esperó, y esperó… Hasta que se le acabó la paciencia. Al parecer Yoda tenía mucha razón al decir que el joven Skywalker estaba falto de ella. Quería acabar con Vader, y no había ido hasta allí para mirarse con intensidad, de modo que sujetó la espada con ambas manos y ejecutó un giro mientras daba un paso adelante para tratar de golpear al Sith a la altura de la cabeza.

Pero Vader, casi perezosamente, alzó su sable laser para bloquear el ataque. Ambas armas chisporrotearon al contacto y Luke dio un paso hacia atrás, preparándose para su siguiente acometida. Esta vez trató de ejercer más potencia en el golpe, adelantándose para alcanzar a Vader en el casco y, aunque le bloquease, esperaba hacer la suficiente fuerza como para hacer retroceder al Sith. Sin embargo, la figura enmascarada aguantó sin ningún problema todo el ímpetu del joven y, con un movimiento brusco de su brazo, empujó a Luke hacia atrás, haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio y cayese al suelo. El Padawan consiguió pensar con claridad, se apoyó en el suelo con una mano y mantuvo su arma en alto, para asegurarse de mantener la distancia

Aquello no estaba empezando bien, estaba claro que el poder que Vader tenía era impresionante. De hecho, el granjero se sentía intimidado. Además de eso, tenía que luchar contra la horrible sensación que tenía en todo el cuerpo que le urgía a dar media vuelta y correr en dirección contraria. La energía del lado oscuro que emanaba de aquel ser era algo que jamás había sentido, y mucho más ahora que, al parecer, se estaba preparando para la batalla. Luke tragó saliva, tenía que cambiar de táctica, no podía tratar de vencerle a base de potencia… ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si el simple hecho de estar cerca de él ya le producía náuseas?

Intentó jugar un poco con la mente del Sith, no literalmente, pero quizás podría demostrar confianza y hacerle dudar. Necesitaba una inyección de moral después de que Vader se hubiese desembarazado de él de una forma tan humillante. Avanzó un par de pasos, amagando un ataque que nunca lleglo una manona r que Darth Vader segunza Luke atacer una oportunidad de vicxtoria.o de niños el defenderse. Era un Jedi, ese hombó, y pareció funcionar. La figura enmascarada retrocedió un poco para mantener su defensa. Luke cogió aire, tenía que pasar a la ofensiva y al menos conseguir que para su rival no fuese un juego de niños el defenderse. Era un Jedi, ese hombre había matado a su padre, a Biggs y a Ben, no iba a permitir que jugase con él de esa forma, había recibido suficiente entrenamiento como para tener una oportunidad de victoria.

Tras esos pensamientos de autoconfianza Luke atacó con una rápida sucesión de golpes, pero frunció el ceño al ver que Darth Vader seguía defendiéndose con sólo una mano, aunque al menos no parecía que le estuviese resultando tan fácil como antes… Y el joven Skywalker se sintió más seguro cuando, al ver que Vader armaba un contraataque, fue capaz de bloquearlo sin problemas y, tras girar sobre sí mismo, volvió a la carga. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Luke al ver que el combate empezaba a estar más igualado, quizás eso le distrajo porque le dio tiempo al Lord Sith de armar el brazo para tratar de cortarle la cabeza al  
Padawan. Por suerte, fue capaz de agacharse y lo que resultó afectado fue una de las tuberías que les rodeaban.

…

Estaba claro que Luke estaba en completa desventaja, no había sido capaz de armar ningún tipo de ofensiva eficaz durante todo el tiempo que estaba durando el combate. Ahora simplemente esperaba poder contar con un golpe de suerte… O bueno, que la fuerza le sonriese para ser capaz de salir de allí o acabar con el Sith al pillarle desprevenido.

Había estado a punto de ser congelado en Carbonita, pero había escapado por los pelos, y Vader había jugado con él, lanzándole objetos cada vez más pesados con la fuerza hasta que una ventana se había roto y el Jedi había salido disparado por ella.

Pero eso le había venido bien, al menos ahora había podido tomar un respiro. Estaba caminando por las pasarelas interiores de Ciudad nube, con sus sentidos de la fuerza totalmente agudizados y proyectando para tratar de detectar a su enemigo, no quería ser víctima de un ataque sorpresa o podía significar su final.

Llegó un momento en el que se quedó sin camino, no podía avanzar ya que había una pasarela que terminaba en un dispositivo colgando sobre una enorme tubería. Así que decidió ir hacia el otro lado y entrar en una habitación estrecha. Vale, la cosa no iba bien, pero al menos tenía una oportunidad… Si conseguía salir de allí sin que Vader apareciese quizás fuese capaz de llegar hasta Leia, Han y Mara para sacarles del planeta. Después volvería a Dagobah, completaría su entrenamiento y sería capaz de acabar con la figura enmascarada… Estaba claro que ahora mismo no podía hacerlo.

Sin embargo, sus ilusiones duraron poco cuando, por los pelos, sintió la presencia de Darth Vader y la ira que emitía al atacar. Se agachó justo a tiempo para evitar un golpe mortal de la espada carmesí a su cabeza y activó su propia arma para ponerse en guardia. Pero le había cogido por sorpresa y el Sith comenzó a atacar con furia, asestando estocada tras estocada que Luke sólo podía esquivar o bloquear con dificultades.

Se estaba dejando acorralar, y los golpes de Vader eran cada vez más y más furiosos. Le estaba costando demasiado resistir sus acometidas y, por si fuera poco, la pasarela en la que ambos peleaban se estaba acabando. Su confianza se estaba desvaneciendo mientras trataba desesperadamente de desviar el sable láser de color rojo con el suyo, provocando que saltasen chispas de las barandillas cuando recibían los impactos.

Llegó un momento en el que intentó un movimiento desesperado. Tras un entrechocar de sus armas, Luke consiguió forzar la del Lord oscuro hacia un lado, y aprovechó el costado libre para tratar de escabullirse y quedar él en el lado ventajoso de la pasarela. Pero Vader reaccionó y le detuvo, colocándole una mano que se sentía extrañamente metálica en el hombro. Ambos forcejearon un poco pero la paliza que el joven Skywalker había recibido anteriormente le pasó factura y llegó un momento que Vader consiguió empujarle con fuerza, derribándole.

"¡Estás derrotado!" dijo el Sith, colocando su espada cerca de la cara de Luke "resistir es inútil." El joven se alejaba como podía de la peligrosa arma que apuntaba a su cara, temblando al ver la muerte tan cerca, pero en ese instante el enmascarado dijo algo que le hizo hervir la sangre "no te dejes destruir como lo hizo Obi-Wan."

El escuchar el nombre de su antiguo maestro, al que ese malnacido había matado a sangre fría, le hizo reaccionar, usando la fuerza como impulsora de sus músculos apartó el sable rojo con un golpe rápido y rodó por el suelo para esquivar un nuevo ataque. Se levantó con gran velocidad para tratar de aprovechar esa pequeña ventaja y lo consiguió. Los golpes de Vader se precipitaron un poco… Y Luke lo vio, una abertura. El haz azul del sable láser silbó en el aire e impactó en el hombro del Lord Sith.

El joven combatiente pensó que lo había logrado, esas armas eran capaces de ejercer heridas muy graves con un simple toque… Pero se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando descubrió que la armadura de Vader había recibido el impacto. Es cierto que ganó algo de tiempo mientras el Sith gemía de dolor, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que alejarse. La pasarela se estaba acabando y se vio obligado a agarrarse a uno de los salientes con una mano, dejándole solo la otra para blandir el sable láser. Su enemigo parecía haberse recuperado y Luke consiguió agacharse justo a tiempo para evitar que su cabeza saliese lastimada, trató de contraatacar pero fue su perdición. Él estaba usando una mano, mientras que Vader tenía su arma firmemente sujeta con las dos, hizo girar el sable de luz azul ligeramente y ejecutó un corte hacia arriba.

Por un momento Luke pensó que se iba a desmayar a causa del dolor. Era como si millones y millones de cuchillas al rojo vivo le hubiesen perforado la carne y el hueso. Gritó, no lo pudo evitar, aún sin asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, pero se llevó la mano izquierda al lugar donde antes había estado la derecha.

Ya estaba, el combate se había acabado, y había perdido. No estaba seguro de qué le dolía más, la herida de su brazo, o el haber fallado a todos y cada uno de los que confiaban en él. Había sido derrotado miserablemente por Vader, el hombre al que iba a matar, no había sido capaz de salvar a nadie, a ninguno de sus amigos.

"No hay escapatoria" dijo el Lord Sith entonces, mientras el joven trataba de alejarse lo más posible "no me obligues a destruirte."

Luke trataba por todos los medios de no escucharle, le habían advertido sobre aquello, pero no podía evitar que todos esos pensamientos se arremolinasen en su mente mientras intentaba alejarse lo más posible del Sith, que se había quedado quieto al borde del saliente. Tenía miedo, y no quería admitirlo, Yoda le había repetido una y otra vez que el miedo era el camino hacia el lado oscuro… Pero no podía evitar temer lo que les pasaría a Han, Leia y Mara ahora que él había fallado, Vader los destruiría… Y también se lamentaba de no haber podido pasar más tiempo con la pelirroja que ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos.

"Luke, todavía no te has dado cuenta de tu importancia, sólo has empezado a descubrir tu poder" el joven cerró los ojos. Ya no podía avanzar más, por alguna razón quería atacar a Vader, pero el dolor y la confusión por todo lo que había en su mente eran demasiado abrumadoras "únete a mí, y yo completaré tu entrenamiento. Combinando nuestras fuerzas, podemos acabar con esta beligerancia, y poner orden en la galaxia." Vader parecía estar completamente seguro de su victoria. Al fin y al cabo, Luke estaba completamente indefenso, pero aún le quedaban fuerzas para resistirse, ya que todos los pensamientos que tenía eran de temor por sus amigos, ninguno de dudas respecto a dónde estaba su lealtad.

"Jam a tu padre...ijo lo que le pasísinguno de dudas respecto a d los pensamientos que tene indefenso, pero aubiesen pertforado la cás me uniré a ti..." escupió, con una rabia contenida.

"Si conocieras el poder del reverso tenebroso… Obi-Wan no te dijo lo que le pasó a tu padre." Luke negó con la cabeza, dibujando una sonrisa furiosa mientras miraba desafiante a la figura enmascarada. No iba a caer en su juego, no pensaba hacerlo, sabía todo lo que tenía que saber, y no iba a darle la oportunidad de tratar de confundirle.

"Me dijo lo suficiente" respondió, con ironía "dijo que tú le mataste."

"No… Yo soy tu padre."

Esa revelación golpeó a Luke como una losa en la cabeza. No… No podía ser… El Lord Oscuro estaba jugando con él, diría cualquier cosa para conseguir su objetivo, la razón le decía eso, no debía creerle. Pero, por algún motivo que desconocía, tenía la horrible sensación de que estaba diciendo la verdad, pero se negaba a creerlo "No… Eso no es verdad… ¡Es imposible!" Luke gritó aquello último como un ruego, de verdad quería creer que era mentira…

"Examina tus sentimientos… ¡Sabes que es verdad!" Dijo Vader. Podía sentir la confusión de su hijo, las mentiras que Obi-Wan le había contado le estaban privando de ver su glorioso destino… Cómo odiaba a ese hombre, lo único que le satisfacía era haber puesto fin a su vida con sus propias manos… Pero había sido demasiado tarde. De alguna forma, ese viejo había conseguido corromper la mente de su hijo contra él, al igual que lo había hecho con Padmé en su momento. Esta vez no iba a acabar igual.

El que anteriormente fuese Anakin Skywalker pudo observar en los ojos de Luke cómo se daba cuenta de la verdad. El Emperador tenía razón, ese muchacho era muy poderoso en la fuerza, esa pelea lo había demostrado, pero le faltaba mucho entrenamiento para estar listo. Con un poder como aquel, no habría nada que se les opusiese.

"¡Nooooooooo! ¡No…!" gritó entonces el joven. Vader supo entonces que el muchacho estaba empezando a comprender su papel en el destino de la galaxia. Al fin y al cabo, era miembro del linaje más poderoso en la fuerza que el universo hubiese conocido, debía convencerle ahora que su mente estaba llena de dudas y su espíritu a medio quebrarse. Después él se encargaría de recomponerlo.

"Luke… Tú puedes destruir al emperador, él se ha percatado de eso" le aseguró. Era cierto, el Emperador sabía que Luke podía destruirle, por eso quería atraerle a su lado antes de que reuniese el poder suficiente para hacerlo "únete a mí, y juntos dominaremos la galaxia, como padre e hijo."

El Lord Oscuro estaba perdiendo la paciencia, su hijo parecía totalmente empeñado en desoír sus advertencias, parecía que Obi-Wan le había lavado el cerebro de una forma más profunda de lo que había previsto. De hecho, podía sentir la duda de Luke, y le veía examinar el fondo de la tubería sobre la cual ahora mismo estaba… Mientras su determinación crecía y crecía… ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? ¿Arriesgarse a una muerte horrible sólo para evitar unirse a él?

"Ven conmigo… Es el único camino" la mirada del Padawan Jedi se volvió desafiante, y Vader supo que no le quedaba otra opción. No había querido llegar a eso, era lo único que no quería hacer, no quería que su hijo pasase por lo mismo que él, pero no podía hacer otra cosa "Luke… Es la única forma de salvar a la chica pelirroja."

El Lord oscuro observó claramente como la determinación que antes adornaba el rostro de su hijo se desvaneció, y dio paso al miedo "Mara…" dijo Luke.

No podía ser, había planeado caer y usar la fuerza para tratar de amortiguar el golpe y sobrevivir, después pensaría en una forma de huir, pero no había contado con aquello. Claro… ¿Cómo podía no haberlo visto venir? Mara estaba en poder de Vader… No podía dejarla, no podía darle la espalda, simplemente no podía…

"Luke, la chica morirá si no vienes conmigo. El Emperador está muy interesado en ti, lo hará sin dudarlo." En ese momento, Luke dio un respingo. Vader le había hecho ver varias imágenes y sensaciones de forma violenta y rápida en su mente… Imágenes de Mara agonizando en el aire mientras la figura enmascarada la sujetaba.

"No…" murmuró el pobre chico. Podía sentir el dolor de la muchacha tan claro como el que él había padecido al perder el brazo. Suspiró y bajó al cabeza "de acuerdo… Pero Mara debe estar a salvo."

"Te doy mi palabra de que Mara Jade no sufrirá ningún daño." El joven asintió, derrotado, y avanzó hacia Vader lentamente, y cuando estuvo a la distancia necesaria, el Lord oscuro agitó la mano y el joven Skywalker cayó en la inconsciencia.

….

"¡Luke!" cuando el cuerpo del inconsciente Skywalker apareció en la lanzadera imperial, lleno de moratones, cortes y sin una mano, Mara no pudo evitar gritar y correr hacia él mientras que los guardias le transportaban hasta una de las camillas médicas para estabilizarle. Vader iba detrás, al parecer completamente impasible ante el espectáculo "¡¿Qué le has hecho?!"

"Le he capturado vivo" contestó simplemente el Sith "ha opuesto una resistencia más intensa de la esperada."

"Pero el Emperador…"

"Al Emperador no le importará el estado en el que se encuentre Skywalker, siempre y cuando esté respirando" cortó Vader "harías bien en tener claro lo que puedes y no puedes reprochar, Mano del Emperador. Y ahora, ya que pareces tan preocupada por el bienestar de Skywalker, serás tú la que se encargue de sus cuidados hasta que lleguemos a Coruscant."

Y sin añadir nada más, el Sith se dio la vuelta para salir por la puerta. Mara le observó con los ojos llenos de furia por un momento, pero enseguida se arrodilló junto a la cama del joven, acariciándole el pelo ligeramente "Luke… Lo siento… Todo va a estar mejor ahora, ya lo verás…" los droides médicos trabajaban sin descanso, inyectándole bacta por los lugares más afectados. Le colocaron una prótesis metálica en el muñón del brazo derecho para evitar infecciones hasta que, probablemente, fuesen capaces de colocarle una mano artificial. También le dieron oxígeno y un sedante para asegurarse de que no despertase pronto. El viaje hasta Coruscant era largo, y no necesitaba dolor. Además, Mara no quería que la viese allí antes de lo necesario.

Sin embargo, la total concentración de la pelirroja en el joven le había impedido sentir que Vader no se había marchado del todo. El Lord Sith estaba en la puerta, asegurándose de que los cuidados a su hijo eran eficientes. Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando los droides hubieron terminado y les vio salir, la figura enmascarada se asomó a la habitación para observar la interacción.

Mara Jade estaba sentada junto a Luke, con una mano en su brazo magullado y parecía tener huellas de lágrimas en el rostro. De pronto, la muchacha se inclinó ligeramente el herido y le dejó un ligero beso en la frente. Vader cerró los ojos tras la máscara, no podía evitar ver algo familiar en esa escena.

 ********FLASHBACK********

El Padawan Jedi Anakin Skywalker estaba tumbado en una confortable cama de la enfermería en la nave de la república, de vuelta a Coruscant.

La batalla de Geonosis había sido cruenta y habían conseguido alzarse con la victoria por los pelos, pero todo ello sabía a derrota. Al fin y al cabo, no habían sido capaces de capturar al Conde Dooku y, por ello, estaba claro que la república y los separatistas iban a entrar en guerra, no había opción… La mayor guerra que la galaxia hubiese visto en muchos años.

Si tan solo él y Obi-Wan hubiesen sido capaces de detener al Lord Sith, el resultado habría sido muy diferente, pero habían sido un total lastre. No sólo habían sido derrotados de forma humillante, sino que además habían sido los responsables de que Yoda perdiese la concentración en su combate y, a causa de ello, el Conde había escapado.

"No te preocupes, Annie… pronto estarás mejor…" el joven Padawan sintió una mano en su brazo. Los calmantes le estaban haciendo efecto poco a poco y ya no sentía dolor por la laceración a la altura de su extremidad amputada. Ese bastardo de Dooku le había cortado la mano… Algún día se vengaría, pero ahora mismo sólo podía sentir tranquilidad cuando giró al cabeza, mientras dejaba que el bacta hiciese su trabajo, para mirar a Padmé, sentada a su lado con expresión preocupada.

"Lo sé… No soy el primer Jedi que pierde una mano… Gajes del oficio…" ella sonrió y soltó una suave carcajada. Por suerte, les habían dejado solos, no quería tener que ocultarse y medir sus palabras ahora que Anakin estaba en un momento tan delicado.

"Procura que no se convierta en una costumbre… ¿Quieres?" él rió también y asintió.

"Te quiero…" dijo "me siento el hombre más feliz de la galaxia…"

Ella no podía dejar de sonreír, sin separar la mano de la herida de Anakin "te acaban de cortar un brazo, Anakin…" comentó, y se inclinó ligeramente para besar los labios del joven con suavidad.

Él suspiró, sabía que esto deberían mantenerlo en secreto, los Jedi no podían enterarse de lo que estaba pasando o le expulsarían de la orden… Y necesitaba ser un Jedi para evitar que lo que le había ocurrido a su madre le pasase a nadie más que le importaba… En este caso Padmé, pero tampoco quería renunciar a ella y quería dejarle claro que era muy importante para él, a pesar del secretismo "cásate conmigo…"

En ese momento ella pestañeó un par de veces, casi sin creer lo que el Padawan acababa de decir "¿Q-Que?"

"Quiero que nos casemos" repitió él, sonaba bastante decidido "sé que tenemos que llevarlo en secreto, pero no quiero dejarlo para más tarde, en especial con una guerra inminente… Quiero dejar claro lo mucho que te quiero… Deseo pasar mi vida contigo. Padmé Naberrie Amidala."

Por un momento parecía que la senadora se había quedado sin habla, pero al cabo de unos segundos volvió a inclinarse para besar a Anakin, olvidándose un poco de su convalecencia y poniendo más ímpetu del necesario. Pero el joven no se quejó, simplemente rió un poco cuando se separaron, fue a preguntar pero ella le interrumpió, juntando su frente con la de él "Sí… Sí… Me casaré contigo."

 ********FIN DEL FLASHBACK********

Mara levantó la cabeza y miró a la puerta… Vader maldijo en silencio. Ese recuerdo le había hecho proyectar en la fuerza demasiadas emociones, lo suficiente como para que la Mano del Emperador se percatase de su presencia "¿Lord Vader?" preguntó ella, algo confusa por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

"¿Cómo esta?" contestó el Sith, sin dar ningún tipo de explicación ni comentar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Entró en la habitación y fingió examinar al muchacho tendido en la camilla.

"Está estable… Ninguna de las heridas que le provocasteis es muy grave o amenaza su vida. Sólo está débil. Pero necesitará atención especializada para el brazo al llegar a Coruscant." La figura vestida de negro asintió, colocándole una mano en la frente a su hijo. Su presencia en la fuerza era intensa y demasiado luminosa, pero poderosa… Muy poderosa, lo había visto claramente durante la pelea y ahora lo volvía a hacer.

"Bien, el Emperador no quiere perder a alguien tan poderoso como Skywalker" dijo sin más "ordenaré que preparen las prótesis para cuando lleguemos al palacio imperial, estará todo listo." No dijo nada más, mantuvo la mano en la frente de Skywalker un momento y después salió de la habitación, no parecía que acababa de recordar el día que se prometió con su difunta esposa. Pero Mara había sentido algo muy extraño cuando había detectado a Darth Vader… Y mantuvo la mirada en el lugar donde antes estaba el aprendiz del Emperador… ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

 **Y se acabó… ¡Chan! ¿Os esperabais algo como eso? Luke capturado por el imperio y no creo que tarde demasiado en descubrir lo que Mara le ha estado ocultando. ¿Cómo creéis que reaccionará? Por favor decidme lo que pensáis. Este momento es de verdad por lo que estoy escribiendo el fanfic y a partir de ahora vienen cosas que no están en las películas, mi historia, este era el giro que quería darle xD**

 **Bueno pero a parte de eso por favor decidme que tal me ha quedado esa gran escena de la película, era hora de darle más protagonismo a Darth Vader y a lo que pensaba cuando le hizo esa oferta a su hijo. A partir de ahora veremos más al lord Sith en la historia. Y bueno, se me ocurrió ese flashback como un detalle ya que a ambos Skywalkers les cortan un brazo, pensé que el padre podría empatizar con el hijo, decidme qué os ha parecido.**

 **Como siempre recordaros que las reviews son muy apreciadas para cualquier cosa que queráis decirme, de verdad, estoy escribiendo esto para vosotros y ahora viene la parte original, así que no dudéis en darme vuestras sugerencias :)**

 **Nada más que añadir por mi parte. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, no olvidéis comentar, sed buenos y que la fuerza os acompañe :P**


	16. La debilidad de un Skywalker

**Pues estoy de vuelta con el siguiente capítulo. Siento la espera pero he estado traduciendo algunos de los capítulos para la versión en Inglés de esta historia, ya que voy bastante retrasado con ellos y tampoco quiero que esperen demasiado para un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Pero bueno, aquí es donde nos separamos de las películas y realmente vamos al meollo de lo que yo esperaba para este fic, y supongo que los que leísteis el capítulo anterior estáis esperando saber qué pasa.**

 **Antes de nada quiero recomendar una escritora de fanfics, Cute Gallifreyan, que es mi beta para esta historia en Inglés. Si sabéis Inglés y os gusta el KOTOR entonces os invito a que le echéis un vistazo a su historia "Who am I? The Story of Phoenix Star" yo no soy fan de los juegos y aún así al estoy disfrutando mucho, así que si podéis, os la recomiendo.**

 **Por mi parte, muchas gracias de nuevo a los que seguís mi historia y sobre todo a los que os tomáis la molestia de dejarme un comentario:**

 **Zero1734: Vaya, me alegro de que te lo haya parecido, de verdad estaba intentando captar la esencia de esa escena xD Y sí, a partir de ahora la intervención de Mara va a ser crucial para lo que va a ocurrir en la historia. En cuanto a los errores… La explicación es que mi beta había estado ocupado y tuve que publicar sin que lo revisase para no haceros esperar demasiado xD Pero ya está editado después de que lo leyera jeje**

 **Zillo 7777777: Nah, no voy a abandonar este fic, tengo demasiado pensado y amo demasiado a esta pareja como para hacer eso. Lo que pasa es que a veces estoy más ocupado o simplemente mi inspiración para escribir va a otras cosas. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el giro y en cuanto a tu pregunta… No estoy seguro, las cosas habrían seguido el curso normal pero no sé lo que habría pasado con Mara, no me había parado a pensar en ello xD**

 **Bueno, pues no me alargo más, disfrutad del capítulo.**

La debilidad de un Skywalker

 _Palacio Imperial - Cruscant_

Luke abrió los ojos poco a poco, se sentía como si tuviese la peor resaca de Whisky Corelliano del mundo, y eso que en su día pasó varias de esas… No es que en Tatooine el alcohol que vendían fuese de muy buena calidad. Pero esos pensamientos se evaporaron enseguida cuando escuchó una respiración profunda a su lado, y de pronto fue consciente de su situación y de todo lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, ya apenas notaba le dolor de las heridas de su pelea con Vader, de hecho no sentía el brazo, miró y tenía una extraña máquina sobre su muñeca y algunos sueros entrando en sus venas, que Luke supuso serían bacta y algún tipo de sedante, ya que parecía estar más relajado de lo normal… Aunque eso no le impidió mirar fijamente al lugar donde antes estaba su mano derecha.

"Eso es provisional, te está curando la herida y asegurándose de que no se infecta antes de que te podamos poner una mano artificial" el joven se incorporó en la cama para mirar a Darth Vader, que le hablaba "pero me temo que ahora no hay tiempo para eso, el Emperador te está esperando."

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó el Jedi a su supuesto padre. Aunque realmente sabía que era cierto, aún no estaba preparado para admitirlo.

"En Coruscant, hemos llegado hace unas horas. Te hemos mantenido sedado todo el viaje mientras te recuperabas de tus heridas" explicó Vader "ahora levántate, hijo, no hay que hacer esperar al Emperador."

"¿Y Mara?" exigió saber Luke, sentándose al borde de la cama para levantarse "¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien?"

"Cómo te dije, esa joven no ha sufrido ningún daño. La verás muy pronto, créeme. Ahora date prisa y sígueme." Sin mirar siquiera si su prisionero le obedecía, el Lord Sith se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar fuera de la habitación. El joven suspiró y miró al suelo, ahora no es que tuviese demasiada elección, así que se levantó. Se sentía débil y algo mareado, como si sus sentidos estuviesen embotados, lo achacó a las posibles drogas o sedantes para el dolor que le habían administrado, no eran sus primeras heridas y sabía qué efectos podrían tener los tratamientos, y teniendo en cuenta que jamás había estado tan grave, era normal sentirse así.

En cuanto salió del cuarto encontró a dos guardias vestidos completamente de rojo y con capucha esperándole. Los guardias del emperador eran muy famosos y se contaba que eran guerreros temibles, entrenados en la fuerza de una forma u otra. No tardaron en esposarle y le guiaron por un largo pasillo, siguiendo a la figura vestida de negro. El joven miraba a su alrededor mientras avanzaba, si estaban a punto de reunirse con el Emperador en Coruscant podía deducir que se encontraban en el palacio imperial. Era bonito… Aunque daba una impresión de cerrado y agobiante que no le gustaban nada. Pronto subieron unas escaleras y entraron en una nueva sala. El suelo estaba cubierto pro completo de alfombras rojas y había un extraño brillo producido por unos árboles cuyas hojas parecían formas diferentes colores. El joven jamás había visto algo así, ciertamente al Emperador le gustaban las cosas ostentosas.

No tuvo tiempo de admirar el edificio demasiado, porque ninguno de sus acompañantes bajaba el ritmo, hasta que llegaron a un ascensor. Vader se dio la vuelta entonces hacia los guardias rojos "Dejadnos." Ordenó simplemente, y los dos aludidos inclinaron al cabeza y se colocaron a ambos lados del ascensor, esperando a que llegase. Cuando la puerta se abrió padre e hijo entraron, y comenzaron a subir.

"No pienso convertirme" dijo Luke entonces, ante lo que la figura enmascarada le miró "me da igual lo que me hagáis… No caeré en el lado oscuro."

"Harías bien en no subestimar al emperador, Luke" le advirtió su padre "tiene formas de quebrantar la voluntad de un hombre más allá de tu imaginación, te aconsejo que no le provoques."

El joven no tuvo tiempo de contestar ya que la puerta del ascensor se abrió, dando paso a una enorme sala iluminada por luz artificial, al parecer era de noche en el planeta-ciudad. La sala del trono del Emperador estaba rodeada por enormes ventanales muy amplios que dejaban ver la actividad llena de luces que había fuera, pero ningún ruido entraba, por lo que Luke dedujo que debería de estar insonorizada. Había dos estatuas de figuras enmascaradas a ambos lados del trono, que se alzaba en lo alto de unas escaleras no demasiado largas.

Sin embargo, el joven Skywalker no era capaz de ver a la figura sentada allí, ya que el trono estaba dándoles la espalda. Vader se movió a su lado y al instante siguiente estaba arrodillado. El Sith miró a Luke por un momento, como instándole a hacer lo mismo, pero él se mantuvo desafiante. O al menos tenía esa intención, ya que Vader movió la mano y Luke sintió una presión terrible en su rodilla, obligándole a hincarla en el suelo. Una vez ambos Skywalker estuvieron arrodillados, Luke escuchó por primera vez la voz de aquel que, supuestamente, él debía derrotar algún día.

"Joven Skywalker… Me alegro de que por fin te hayas unido a nosotros." No se lo esperaba, no estaba preparado para ello. Cuando peleó con Vader la ira, el odio y la agresividad que sintió eran apabullantes, cierto, pero parecía que el Sith se dejaba controlar por ellas y que emanaban de él sin controla alguno, como emociones salvajes que le hacían más poderoso en combate. Sin embargo, lo que percibía del hombre sentado en el trono no era salvaje, sino dirigido, en cuanto Luke lo sintió fue como si una cuchilla se clavase en su pecho y sintió frío, mucho frío. Empezó a sudar más que nunca y sintió que por un segundo le faltaba el aliento. Entonces el Emperador se rió, y esa risa inundó toda la estancia, parecía haber notado las dificultades del joven "Vaya… No está mal, mi joven aprendiz… Has tocado mi mente casi en el momento en el que me has sentido. Pero deberías haberlo pensado mejor. El poder del lado oscuro puede ser intimidante para alguien que no está acostumbrado a él… Pero bueno… Eso ya lo arreglaremos."

Entonces el trono se giró y el joven se atrevió a levantar la cabeza, y lo que vio le hizo abrir los ojos de la sorpresa. El Lord Sith volvió a reírse al ver la expresión de su prisionero "¿No te esperabas algo así, verdad?" preguntó. La verdad es que Luke sabía que el Emperador era mayor, pero jamás había visto un rostro tan demacrado, pálido y desfigurado. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran los ojos. Esos ojos amarillos denotaban odio, y estaba claro que poseían un poder del lado oscuro enorme.

"Hemos recuperado su sable laser, maestro" dijo Vader entonces, enseñándole la espada de su hijo a suy maestro, que sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano.

"Bien, bien… Levántate, amigo mío" ordenó "lo has hecho muy bien… Y veo que el joven ha opuesto una feroz resistencia. Eso es bueno, nos será muy útil a nuestro lado. Ahora, Lord Vader… Tengo entendido que nuestro invitado había puesto una condición para su presencia aquí. ¿Por qué no vas a cumplirla?"

El hombre enmascarado inclinó la cabeza, le dejó el sable de luz en el trono a su maestro, y se marchó de la sala por el ascensor, dejando a su hijo a solas con el Lord oscuro del Sith.

"Levántate, joven Skywalker" ordenó Palpatine "creo que es hora de que tengamos una pequeña charla…"

"No me convertiré al lado oscuro, excelencia" dijo Luke, desafiante "tendrás que matarme."

"No… No, mi joven aprendiz, te falta ver la imagen a lo grande" contestó el encapuchado, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro demacrado "no te das cuenta de que tu destino ya está decidido… Me perteneces, igual que tu padre. Me he encargado de todo, y todo ha acontecido según mis planes. Ahora no lo ves, pero en pocos días me estarás suplicando que te enseñe el lado oscuro, me estarás suplicando que te de poder."

El joven negó con la cabeza, aunque debía admitir que no las tenía todas consigo… Si el Emperador había conseguido traerle hasta allí… Pero se obligó a calmar su mente como Yoda le había enseñado. Primero debía asegurarse de que Mara estaba bien, recuperarse de sus heridas y después buscaría la forma de escapar de allí "Te equivocas" dijo simplemente, el Emperador sólo rió de nuevo y miró a la puerta del ascensor, que se abrió de golpe.

Luke giró la cabeza para mirar a las dos personas que entraban, y por un momento estuvo a punto de sonreír. Mara Jade caminaba hacia él, tenía algunos cortes y heridas en la cara y los brazos pero parecía sana y en forma.

"Mara…" dijo. La pelirroja levantó la cabeza para mirarle, y tragó saliva. Ver a Luke allí, con su maestro… No podía evitar pensar que iba a ser el fin de ese muchacho optimista y alegre que había conocido, pero cuando el rostro del joven se iluminó al verla la culpa fue aún mayor… Y Mara Jade se sintió como la peor persona de toda la galaxia explorada e inexplorada por ir a hacerle lo que iba a hacerle a ese hombre.

"Mara Jade" exclamó Palpatine cuando Vader y ella avanzaron hacia él. Los ojos de la pelirroja se cruzaron con los de Luke por un momento y él volvió a sonreír, parecía que iba a decir algo pero ella giró la cabeza, evitando su mirada y tragando saliva, ni siquiera podía mirarle a la cara, el Emperador sonrió aún más ante ese gesto antes de seguir hablando "te estábamos esperando, lo has hecho estupendamente, hija mía."

Ante eso, el Jedi se quedó rígido, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Se quedó mirando la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos mientras Mara, sin ningún tipo de orden ni obligación, se arrodillaba delante del Lord Sith, inclinando la cabeza "Gracias." Dijo simplemente.

"N-No… Es mentira…" susurró Luke, mientras empezaba a temblar de arriba abajo. Mara sintió claramente la frustración, miedo y dolor emanantes del joven gracias a la conexión que, por alguna razón, ambos compartían. Cerró los ojos por un momento, tratando de ocultar con su pelo las lágrimas que esos sentimientos provenientes del hombre a quien había traicionado.

"No te atormentes, muchacho" exclamó Palpatine, en tono burlón "Mara es experta en ganarse la confianza de sus objetivos, en el momento que la envié a la rebelión para acercarse a ti se desvaneció cualquier oportunidad que pudieses tener de evitar tu destino…" y con esto alzó la mano pálida.

"Mara… ¿Q-Qué significa esto?" preguntó el rebelde, mientras la mujer por la que había sacrificado todo se levantaba frente al Lord Sith y tomaba su mano, inclinando la cabeza una vez más.

"Has hecho un trabajo excepcional, mi mano, estoy muy complacido" le dijo Palpatine a Mara, que respondió con la voz fría y aparentemente carente de emociones, además de eso mantenía sus escudos mentales perfectamente en su lugar, no quería que ni Luke ni su maestro percibiesen el remolino de emociones que se agolpaban en su interior.

"Muchas gracias, mi maestro." Cuando la pelirroja dijo esas palabras el joven se desmoronó. Si creía que había experimentado dolor cuando le habían cercenado la mano estaba muy equivocado. Ahora comprendía que no había sabido lo que era el auténtico dolor hasta ese preciso instante, cuando sintió como si le estuviesen destrozando el corazón con el poder de la fuerza más potente de la galaxia. Sus piernas no fueron capaces de soportar su peso durante más tiempo y cayó de rodillas al suelo, con los brazos colgándole flácidos a los costados del cuerpo y lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. En ese momento, Luke Skywalker había perdido toda voluntad de lucha.

"Bien… Bien…" dijo el Emperador, levantándose por fin del trono y mirando a la pelirroja "puedes retirarte, hija mía, te quedarás en Coruscant un tiempo, después de un trabajo semejante te mereces un descanso. Ahora déjanos."

Mara volvió a inclinar a cabeza y caminó para salir de la habitación, no sin antes mirar al muchacho arrodillado cuando pasó a su lado. Su rostro estaba totalmente inexpresivo, como si se hubiese quedado en shock. Tampoco podía culparle, pero se encargaría de arreglarlo y hacerle ver que esto era lo mejor que podría haberle pasado. Cuando la puerta del ascensor se cerró detrás de ella, y sólo quedaron los Sith con Luke, el anciano rio de forma escalofriante "¡Jajajaja! Bien, Skywalker, ya has visto que tu noble sacrificio ha sido para nada. No pasará mucho tiempo hasta que seas finalmente mío… Puedo sentir el miedo, la rabia y el odio surgir en tu interior. Alimentaremos esos sentimientos hasta que los aceptes como parte de ti, no tienes ni idea del poder que te van a otorgar…" una sonrisa llena de dientes amarillos se dibujó en el rostro demacrado del Emperador al ver la carencia de respuesta del muchacho "está bien… Vader, llévale fuera, los guardias le escoltarán a su habitación. Esta noche cenarás conmigo, joven Skywalker, estoy impaciente por completar tu entrenamiento."

Luke sintió la mano de su padre en el hombro y se levantó sin oponer ninguna resistencia, y caminó mientras el Sith le guiaba al ascensor.

…

 _Hogar Uno_

"Lo siento mucho, Leia, no podemos organizar una partida de rescate." El alto mando de la rebelión estaba reunido en Hogar Uno para el informe de la princesa Leia sobre todo lo acontecido en Ciudad Nube. Lando había sido juzgado por la rebelión pero se había determinado que sus actos al liberar a Leia y sus compañeros le acreditaban para el servicio, aunque en periodo de prueba y con una estrecha vigilancia durante los primeros meses.

Naturalmente, lo primero que la princesa había solicitado era un rescate a Luke, que asumía estaría en poder de Vader, ya que por un motivo u otro sabía seguro que estaba vivo. Aunque a decir verdad se esperaba la respuesta del alto mando, pero no le impidió no rendirse "Señora, comprendo los riesgos, pero Luke es una persona muy importante en la rebelión, y no hablo sólo de sus capacidades como líder de escuadrón o Jedi, es el símbolo de nuestra gran victoria en Yavin y mucha gente ha depositado su fe en él…"

"Es cierto, no menosprecio la capacidad inspiradora del comandante Skywalker… Y créame que tomar esta decisión es una de las cosas más duras que he hecho" contestó la líder de la Alianza Rebelde "pero no podemos arriesgarnos, el Emperador tiene a sus presos más importantes en Coruscant y no disponemos de los medios para una operación de rescate allí. Lo que sí le puedo garantizar es que se comenzarán investigaciones para localizar al Capitán Solo… Recuperarle a él sí es más accesible."

La Alderaaniana asintió y tragó saliva. Sabía que no iba a conseguir que Mon Mothma cambiase de opinión, pero al menos la operación de rescate a Han se iba a poner en marcha. No se sabía cuánto iba a tardar ya que no era una prioridad de la Alianza y, teniendo en cuenta que el contrabandista estaba congelado en Carbonita, no había demasiada prisa, pero a Leia le gustaría salir esa misma noche a buscar a ambos, Luke y Han. Mon Mothma adoptó una actitud más maternal y se acercó a la princesa para ponerle la mano en el hombro "La Alianza te necesita, Leia… Siento muchísimo lo que ha pasado. Estoy segura de que las cosas se arreglarán, de un modo u otro, Luke es una persona con buenos recursos, y encontraremos a Han… hay un dicho que escuché a algunos Jedi decir… Todo es la voluntad de la fuerza. Y la fuerza tiene que estar de nuestro lado. Necesitas creer eso."

La joven asintió, era algo muy bonito, una creencia con la que ella pensaba Mon Mothma se las arreglaba para sobreponerse a todas las adversidades que la Rebelión pasaba y aun así encontrar la fuerza para tomar decisiones y liderarles de manera eficaz y dando un mensaje de esperanza "Gracias, señora. Si no le importa, voy a retirarme…"

"Por supuesto, adelante" contestó la política de Chandrila, haciendo un gesto que dio la sesión por terminada.

Leia salió de la habitación y respiró hondo, encaminándose hacia su cuarto. Cuando entró la recibió una serie de pitidos agudos y ella suspiró "No entiendo lo que dices, R2…" dijo "yo también siento lo de Luke…" nuevos pitidos. Ella se acercó al droide y se inclinó para ponerse a su altura, colocándole una mano en la redonda cabeza "ojalá nos pudieses contar dónde ha estado Luke, no sé si ayudaría, pero sería un comienzo."

Entonces cogió su comunicador portátil y lo activó, sin que siquiera tuviese que decir nada, la voz de C-3PO saludó desde el otro lado "¡Su alteza! ¡Es tan terrible lo que ha pasado! ¡El jefe Luke y el capitán Solo estarán en grave peligro!"

"Lo sé, 3PO, por eso necesito que me traigas a Lando lo más rápido posible, empezaremos a arreglarlo." No podía permitirse quedarse quieta, Mothma tenía razón, la Alianza la seguía necesitando, pero eso no significaba que no pudiese tomar ciertas medidas para tratar de acelerar el proceso de recuperación de sus compañeros…

"¡Por supuesto, su alteza!" respondió el droide de protocolo, contento de que por fin le hubiesen dado una misión, o de poder sentirse útil "Ahora mismo iré a buscarles."

La comunicación se cortó y ella suspiró. El pasado contrabandista de Lando le permitiría moverse por los bajos fondos mejor que a la mayoría de los miembros de la alianza, y teniendo en cuenta que la persona con la que Han tenía esa grandísima deuda era uno de los gánsteres Hutt más influyentes de toda la galaxia, lo más probable era que para conseguir infiltrarse o siquiera acercarse tendría que ser por vías poco legales. R2 volvió a pitar y ella miró al astrodroide… Suponiendo que a partir de ese momento le tocaría hacerse cargo de él, ya que dudaba que un droide tan testarudo como él fuese a aceptar servir de apoyo para cualquier otro piloto que no fuese el suyo, igual que el propio Luke era cabezota a la hora de no cambiar de acompañante en su Ala-X "no te preocupes, pequeño, los recuperaremos, a ambos."

…

 _Palacio Imperial - Coruscant_

No estaba muy segura de si eso era lo correcto, o si era el mejor momento para hacerlo, pero simplemente no podía quedarse quieta sabiendo lo que había ocurrido, y Mara jamás se había caracterizado por echarse atrás a la hora de hacer lo que había que hacer.

Dio un paso adelante y se quedó quieta frente a los aposentos de Luke Skywalker… No sabía lo que iba a decir pero sí que tenía claro que debía arreglar eso cuanto antes, Luke tenía que entender por qué había hecho lo que había hecho, era lo mejor para ambos, de hecho era la única salida que tenían. Tragó saliva y llamó a la puerta.

No hubo respuesta y la pelirroja frunció el ceño, se suponía que el joven no tenía permitido salir de sus aposentos aún, ya que el Emperador quería hablar con él durante la cena… ¿Habría intentado escapar? No… Seguramente se habría escuchado la alarma por todo el palacio, su seguridad no era tan mala.

La joven cerró los ojos y proyectó la fuerza para sentir sus alrededores. Sí, Luke estaba en la habitación, pero no parecía querer abrirla. Podía sentir su frustración, tristeza, miedo, ira… Unas emociones muy raras en el optimista muchacho que ella conocía. Vale, no quería hablar con ella, pero la mano del Emperador no era de las que acerptaba una negativa, así que simplemente abrió la puerta.

"Vete de aquí" recibió como bienvenida. Luke estaba sentado en la cama, con el brazo derecho oculto bajo el izquierdo, aunque parecía que aún no le habían colocado la mano artificial. Las heridas se le estaban curando gracias al bacta, aunque le habían quedado feas cicatrices por culpa de el combate contra Vader. De verdad parecía hundido… Mara tragó saliva al verle así, ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa o se había dado una ducha, a pesar de que la habitación estaba perfectamente equipada con todo lo que pudiese necesitar.

"Luke, escucha… Lo siento…" empezó, pero él la interrumpió.

"Claro, lo sientes… No es que hayas estado trabajando para llegar hasta este preciso momento desde que nos conocimos. Por favor, Mara, no quiero hablar contigo. Vete."

"Mira, sé que estas disgustado… No te culpo, de verdad, pero quiero que sepas que lo que ha pasado entre nosotros es…" pero al parecer no iba a dejarla terminar ninguna frase.

"¿Era qué? ¿Real?" esta vez el joven Skywalker se levantó de la cama "no me hagas reír, deja de fingir, ya está, ya has cumplido tu misión, no hace falta que continúes con la farsa. Te voy a dejar algo claro, no quiero volver a verte, jamás, eres la peor persona que he conocido… No tienes ningún tipo de escrúpulos o dignidad, así que aunque me tenga que quedar aquí, prefiero mil veces lidiar con Palpatine y Vader que soportar mirarte a la cara… Así que vete, márchate y déjame en paz."

Ella se quedó mirando al muchacho unos momentos, sin acabar de creer lo que acababa de decir… Aunque realmente no podía culparle, Vader y Palpatine eran el enemigo para él, y siempre lo habían sido, no esperaba de ellos nada más que dolor o hostilidad… Pero ella le había traicionado de la peor forma posible, tenía derecho a odiarla. Pero Mara no había pasado por todo ello para rendirse tan fácilmente y dejar ir a Luke por las buenas, así que su gesto se tornó serio y contestó.

"Luke, no sabes lo que estás diciendo, si tan solo me dejases explic…"

"¡TE HE DICHO QUE TE VAYAS, MARA! ¡VETE! ¡FUERA! ¡MÁRCHATE!" y con ese último grito de Luke las ventanas de su habitación explotaron, al igual que un vaso en la mesa y la lámpara, incluso el armario pareció resquebrajarse ligeramente. La pelirroja sintió eso, el poder que Luke acababa de liberar a causa de las emociones. Y todo se amplificó para ella. Podía percibir el puro odio que inundaba al antes inocente hombre que tenía frente a ella, que la miraba con cara desencajada de furia. Jamás en su vida había llegado a pensar que sentiría algo así en Luke… Pero cuando Palpatine le dijo que iba a tratar de conve3rtirle al lado oscuro debía habérselo imaginado. No dijo absolutamente nada y se dio la vuelta para marcharse a toda prisa, tenía que salir de allí… Cuando estuvo fuera cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella, mirando a la nada… ¿Qué demonios le había hecho a Luke?

 **Y se acabó. No sé si es lo que habíais pensado que sería el reencuentro entre Luke y Mara pero las cosas se están saliendo de madre xD Aunque la verdad, por mucho que Luke quiera a Mara es una traición muy gorda como para no permitirle estar muy pero que muy enfadado, y así además el Emperador tiene algo que decir en ello… Pues la cosa no podía acabar bien de una forma u otra.**

 **La verdad es que no tenía pensado incluir a Leia en este capítulo, pero creo que, dado lo que está pasando, se merecía protagonismo, y también quería dar a entender que no piensa rendirse, nuestra princesa está hecha de una pasta especial y lo va a demostrar xD**

 **Como he dicho nos separamos de la película y a partir de ahora me voy a centrar en la estancia de Luke en Coruscant y en como Mara lo va sobrellevando, además de que Palpatine estará al tanto de todo y tratando de corromper la mente de nuestro granjero favorito… Por favor decidme qué pensáis de cómo avanza la historia y ya sabéis que cualquier duda, sugerencia u opinión es muy bien recibida, os espero xD**

 **Nada más por mi parte, creo que ha sido lo suficientemente intenso. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. No olvidéis comentar, sed buenos y que la fuerza os acompañe :P**


End file.
